Warm and Real and Bright
by mrs.Franny.Robinson
Summary: A collection of Oneshots to the promt "Colours of the Rainbow". Cherry Blossoms- Trees provide perfectly good places to spy HIATUS
1. Green

After a Prompt (Given by my beautiful sister) I have decided to start writing a series of Tangled Drabbles/Oneshots/series? You never know! But basically I have to base each one on a colour (original right?) and I thought … "You know what…I've never written via prompt and it would be interesting to see what I can come up with without it being in direct comment to Pascal!" So. I'm only allowed to base it of Pascal once…so I must choose wisely! But now I start my first colour!

It came as no big surprise to Eugene when Rapunzel suddenly asked why the Kingdom celebrating right after Christmas

"But I thought it only came once a year? AND they're taking down all the decorations! Even all the crests…infact all of the kingdom symbols…Are we moving? Because I don't want to move! I thought we weren't going leave…. that's what you and Father said…" Eugene smiled reassuringly at her.

"We're not moving so don't worry, alright? and Its not Christmas either Blondie. Still pretty cool…just no presents" Rapunzel nodded her head, indicating him to continue.

"Well you see, how do I explain this, uh….20 years ago-"

"2 years before I was born!"

"yeah- well you see 20 years ago your father decreed that the next twenty years would be the Solaris Years. Which is why the kingdoms symbol is a sun. But now those years are over and they have to come up with a new name-"

"why?" She interrupted again. Eugene chuckled under his breath.

Everyone else was starting to get a little irritated at the inquisitive nature the princess had. But for him it was endearing. He knew the women she grew up to be before everyone else ("Anyone alive that is" he thought with a shudder) and he honestly hoped she never lost her curiosity because it might lead to the day that she didn't need him (The Flynn Ryder inside would laugh at this point, after all who wouldn't want him around!) But to Eugene Fitzherbert this was a daunting. If he thought about it honestly he came to the conclusion that if Blondie didn't love him anymore and didn't need him to answer her questions, there would be nothing in the world left for him. What could he do? Go back to thieving? That was a big no. Because no matter if she stopped loving him, he couldn't even remember not loving her and thieving would hurt her feelings so he refused to think of that option.

"Eugene?" He blinked. He hadn't even realised how long he spaced out for "are you alright?"

Her big green eyes shined up at him with enough love and concern his previous frets were temporarily forgotton. How was it possible for every emotion she ever felt to be reflected so easily in those stunning eyes of hers? They were wide, like no matter how much you told her she always knew there was something else out there to know. When Eugene first arrived at the castle he had asked for a room with forest green sheets, at first they thought he was abusing his authority but soon got over it with the kings encouragment. Bescause he wasn't being picky, Forest green were the excat same shade as Rapunzels eyes and to be honest he would spend the rest of his life looking into those eyes. Like they help life itself inside them.

"Yeah I'm find… So, after this chat with your parents you guys are going to decide the new name." Rapunzels face lit up at the idea

"I get to help!" Eugene grinned lovingly down to her. God she was beautiful.

"You bet'cha Blondie. Call it anything you like - "Years of annoying frog who sicks his tounge down your ear" and then every sign, flag and armoury will have Pascal on it" Pascal, who until this moment had been napping on Rapunzels shoulder, brightened at the comment and puffed his chest out in pride. Rapunzel giggled and shook her head. "Or you could call it "Years of devilishly handome rouges" at this point Eugene eyed her and gave her his best smoulder.

Rapunzel laughed again and reached up to kiss him. Eugene quickly forgot what he was saying and basked in the tenderness of her kiss. Her warm, velvet lips enveloped his with a gentle grace, leaving him briefly wondering what on Gods earth he did so right to deserve her. As she pulled away he looked down at her blissful face.

"hmmmm. I think theres only room for one Devilishly handsome rouge in this kingdom. And do you know what? I'm not sharing him with the whole kingdom." Rapunzel pulled him down by the front of his vest to be at eye level with her. He wasn't quite sure which was cuter; when she was blissfull and innocent or when she was fiesty and possesive?

"Fine by me blondie"

"Good! Because your all mine….just like I'm all yours" she flashed him a shy smile. Eugene ecased her in a tight embrace. He buried his nose into her hair and smiled, how was it possible she answered all of his worries in one sentence? Rapunzel pulled away and moved towards the drawing room to meet with her parents.

"well I better go get naming!" she smiled and waved extaticly at him as she moved into the other room. Just as he was about to sit down she popped her head back in briefly. "Oh Eugene? I love you."

"I love you too Blondie" with that Rapunzel moved back into the room gracing a massive grin.

Eugene had to face it; He just couldn't live without those eyes.

SO theres the first one! Will update tomorrow! Oh first to comment with a colour will have their colour as the prompt for the next oneshot! BTW I'm running with the Naming the years thing, it will be a theme throughout atleast 2 more oneshots. Reviews are love and hey its just been Christmas so send some Christmas love leftovers ^_^ xxxxxxx


	2. Brown

I love my reviewers! Truly the best part of writing is receiving your comments ^_^

So at the request of Musicprincess1990 This chapters Prompt is the colour Brown.

I will be honest; it wasn't that I didn't have any ideas….it was that I had too many! About 30 if I remember correctly….but I did not go for the obvious choice of the Pub thugs…or 'Punzels new do :P I went for something a little more challenging….hmmm.

* * *

"Genevieve what am I supposed to do" groaned the tired king.

"Jonathan stop being so dramatic! He'll be fine. We just need to have faith in the young man" His wife reprimanded in her teasing tone. The king looked aghast.

"Dramatic! I am **not **being dramatic! Genevieve this isn't some royal tea party! We have one hundred and fifty eligible princes and seventy young - unmarried- kings arriving here tonight for her official placement as future Queen! Once wrong move tonight and they'll either think I've gone mad or Rapunzel has!" By this point the King stopped his pacing and slumped into his throne.

"Jonathan, darling, you seem to think he's going to be the Court Jester tonight! You've seen him at previous engagements and he's perfectly polite and charming."

"I know." he sighed " I know dear, it's just I don't want anyone to have an excuse for them not to marry. If the kingdom appears to have chosen a weak successor, war could break out and we would be forced to arrange a marriage between Rapunzel and another strong kingdom."

The king stood again and walked over to the window. Over looking the garden he could see his beloved daughter stood amongst a grove of trees. Rapunzel was stood with her sketch book, busily drawing her chameleon as it perched on top of Eugene's head.

"Our daughter has barely entered this world Genevieve. I don't want the first year she spends with us to be filled with War and us forcing her to take an unwanted husband."

The Queen walked over and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"It won't. Look at how much she trusts him, they love each other darling. I'm sure he will be outstanding. How do you think I know?" She looked over at him with a smirk; one he was beginning to notice their daughter had inherited. "They look at each other the same way we do"

-The Ball-

The King overlooked the room from the height of his throne.

Prince Kdahh of the Kamaric Islands was wearing a gawkish golden cape with his equally golden outfit. Quite a few of his guests had chosen to wear such regal colours. Prince Fredric of the Colestuine Kingdom was wearing red and the young King Charlton of Opeamene was wearing his navy blue royal robes, as well as his crown, the King thought grumpily whilst adjusting the slightly less showy crown atop his own head.

His wife and himself had chosen to wear Purple, not only for its regal properties but for its symbol of the kingdoms united front. Rapunzel had chosen herself to wear a silver dress and begrudgingly wore shoes for the occasion. Eugene had yet to appear but promised Rapunzel that he would be their to be her partner for the first dance before she was whisked off.

As the King continued to servey the room he noticed everyone slowly quiet down and face the entrance way.

In that door way stood Eugene Fitzherbert, reformed thief, rescuer of his daughter and, the King hoped, his future son-in-law. There was only one thing wrong with the picture.

"Who in Gods name allowed him to wear BROWN!" The king thought panicing.

Brown wasn't royal. Brown wasn't Important like gold! Why didn't he wear Blue like he usually does? He recently went in for a fitting for black robes why didn't he wear that!

The mumblings began again and the king knew just what they were saying.

"Commoner", "Filth", "Outlaw", "Inferior". This was definatly not good. And Genevieve told him he was being dramatic! He now knew he had reason.

Rapunzel, who had not noticed the sudden change in atmosphere, raced out of her seat and into Eugene's arms. Eugene, on his own half, seemed to have not even noticed the silence or the whisperings and grinned when Rapunzel politely asked for some music so she could dance with him. Jonathan was thankful for the music as the tension seemed to be slowly dieing out as his guests began to dance.

That was until Prince Kdahh himself in all his glittery goldness decided to push Eugene out of the way and grab his daughter. Jonathan stood to reprimand the action but his wife held him back and gestured to the group.

"Excuse me your highness but I do believe that I was dancing with her majesty" Eugene said calmly, speaking with a regality the King had never heard from him before.

"Why don't you just go and wait in the kitchens peasant I'm sure you'll be well accepted there" the Prince sneered still gripping Rapunzels wrist tightly.

"Eugene, ah, he's hurting me" she mumbled as tried desperately to release her arm from his clutch. Eugene grinded his teeth as he fought to keep his cool.

"Your Highness, she has already exampled that she does not wish to dance with you. I would also like to point out that your hurting her so I demand you release her immediately."

"Or what you filthy little commoner? We all know who you are _Flynn _so why don't you just go back to the streets you come from!" quicker than the King could antisipate the Prince grabbed a sword from under his cloak ready to strike Eugene.

Just as Jonathan believed there would be screams from his beloved daughter he heard gasps from the other guests. The prince, who was wearing a face full of both shock and fear looked down at the arm holding his sword. As the King looked he noticed his arm being held by the strong hand of the former thief so tightly the prince was forced to drop his sword on the dance floor.

"Prince Kdahh your behavior here tonight has not only disrupted the night of the other guests here, threatened to take my life and hurt a young innocent woman but you have showed the King and Queen of this Kingdom such disgusting regards to their hospitality that I wouldn't be surprised if you were never allowed back into this Kingdom again. So now I want you to apologise to my friend here, firstly for disrupting our dance together but also for acting in such an ungentle-manly manner. Then I want you to apologise to their Royal Highnesses for ruining part of this great occasion. Can you do that sir?"

The prince shakily nodded as his arm was released. The room was deathly quiet as he turned to Rapunzel, who was now clinging to Eugene's arm in such a manner **she **might have hurt him.

"I apologise for my behavior your Majesty and I also apologise for interrupting your dance." The prince now creeped towards the thrones.

"Your Majesties, I'm dreadfully sorry for disrupting your festivities and will leave tonight to ensure our kingdoms remain as dependant on one another as they were before this…incident." The King nodded and the prince bowed and quickly made his way out of the ballroom.

The tension immediately left the room and the other Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses began an applause. Eugene, still stood in the centre of the room, looked at the King sheepishly, who grinned and winked at the former thief as he too joined with the applause.

"Genevieve, I think I'm going to give him a Knighthood." His wife grinned.

"He will make a great ruler of this Kingdom one day" The King smiled knowingly as the music started up again. Eugene's eyes shined against Rapunzel's silver dress. They complimented each other perfectly. His daughter had unceremoniously thrown herself of the young man as the smiled lovingly at one another.

"Yes. But he will make an even better husband"

* * *

SO what do you think? Sorry its such a late post ( 2:45 am here in blistering Britain!) but it took me soooooooo long to write! ^_^ Calling the King Jonathan is kind of a personal joke; my Performing Arts teacher Jonathan is amazing! My classmates fondly call him the God of theatre ;)

So like last night please Review and leave me a colour for tomorows chapter! Im having lots of fun writing these and enjoy getting your input! Lots of love (hope your not all to ill from post-Christmas eating!) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Yellow

HELLO! Look at how well im keeping up! ^_^ I'm still loving the reviews guys and it really helps me get more ideas for future writings! So I realised after reading through that there was a question to be answered (No one ever asks me things before! Yays!) I was asked how everyone, even the far away kingdoms knew about the former Flynn Ryder? My answer would be Gossip. I often imagine that the convo would go

1- The princess has returned to Corona! She is said to be the most beautiful thing in the kingdom!

2- Then I will marry her!

1-but she already has a beau! Fitzherbert, a commoner

3-I heard his name was Flynn Ryder

2- Flynn Ryder? isn't that the name of the convict they were speaking of last time we went to Corona

1-Perhaps Fitzherbert is his real name?

Etcetera…..Unfortunately I spent 5 years living with people like that at my last school

Anyhow! The colour today has been chosen by BlackCatwithaRat! The colour Yellow (My sisters fave colour :P ) And I oddly found this the hardest to think of ideas for :P but I persevered!

* * *

The gardens had quickly become a favourite spot of Rapunzel's. It not only was the home to her mothers flower gardens but also had its own private lane to the lake and a grove of trees. She had recently begun to take an art easel and some paints down with her, deciding that sketching didn't do the gardens justice. The tranquillity of her own private spot reminded her of what she always dreamed life outside the tower would be like. Nothing could break the peaceful quiet of her garden.

"GAH! Pascal what have I told you about sticking that thing in my ear! - Don't give me that look! Stupid frog" Rapunzel sighed. Why couldn't they just get on. "Hey beautiful, what's the masterpiece of today?" Eugene said cheerily as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Rapunzel blushed, she would talk to him about Pascal some other time.

"I'm just painting the trees with the castle in the background for Mother. She said she liked the last painting I did and wants to get this one framed. What do you think? Do you think she's going to like it?" She began to pull on her hair, a nervous habit she had yet to dispose of.

"She'll love it. It's the best piece you've ever done." Rapunzel giggled

"You say that about all of my artwork!" Eugene smirked at her

"I say it because its true…maybe having your muse here with you simply makes your work even better"

She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a positive hum.

"Yes I agree." startling Eugene she picked up Pascal and gave him a kiss atop his head, "I am so lucky to have such a wonderful muse like you Pascal!" Eugene's face dropped and scowled at the chameleon, who had stuck his tongue out at him.

"And here I was ready to offer to take you on an tour of the eastern woods. I know when I'm not wanted!" Eugene began to walk back towards the castle. "one, two -"

"REALLY!" He grinned. Nothing excited her like the prospect of somewhere new.

"I've never been there before! Pleeeeeeeeeeease can we go?" Rapunzel pouted and looked up at him with big eyes.

"No, no clearly your having more fun with Pascal" She began blinking rapidly " If you think that's going to work it won't." _Don't let it effect you Ryder. Hold your ground! _she began wobbling her bottom lip. _NO not the lip wobble! She knows you can't say no to her when you do that!_

"Gah, fine I suppose I'll have to take you now!" As he began to fix his posture he suddenly found himself tackled to the ground, Rapunzel peppering his face with kisses.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

_Your __**SO **__whipped Ryder…_

"And that is Heaven falls, the tallest waterfall in the kingdom." Rapunzel stood in absolute awe.

"Why do they call it Heaven Falls?" _hmmm why did they again? Oh yeah!_

"Well, there's this myth about a prince who was travelling across the kingdom and stopped here by the side of a mountain-"

"But this isn't a mountain" Eugene laughed

"I know that but this was before it was a waterfall. Where was I…Oh yeah. Well he stopped here to rest. Now you see the mountain was so tall it reached into the Heavens and the most beautiful angel in Heaven saw the prince and fell in love with him-"

"What do angels look like?"

"Well, uh….no one really knows…at the orphanage they used to tell us that they were the most beautiful things we could imagine, with flawless skin, blonde hair, rosy cheeks - that kinda thing-"

He failed to notice her face fall

"Now, the angel threw some water down to the bottom of the mountain so the prince could see her and he fell in love with her immediately. So the angel, deciding she couldn't spend eternity without him, threw herself off the mountain top and landed in his arms. They married and lived happily ever after and what not. The reason there's a waterfall is because the other angels were so happy for their friend they decided to throw water down as well, so that if another human looks in the water they could fall in love as well" He noticed her dazed expression. "Tada!"

But she wasn't listening.

Blonde.

That's what the most beautiful women had, Blonde hair. Rapunzel looked at herself in the reflection of the water. Brown. Was that what Eugene thought? That she wasn't as beautiful as she was before? Maybe he thought she was plain now….

"Eugene; what do you see when you look in the water?" she asked quietly. Eugene looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"You want me to see if an angel falls into my arms?" she nodded. He then changed into what she fondly referred to as 'Flynn Mode' - "not that I could blame her, I am the most handsome man they've ever had here"

Rapunzel remained quiet. He began to worry; she's usually laughing at him by that point.

He looked into the water and smiled. "Hey Rapunzel, I see one!"

"R-really?" she peeked over his shoulder.

"Yeah I see her right there! The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, can't you see her? She's stunning! She has these beautiful green eyes, the greenest things I've seen. Brighter than emeralds. And her skins so smooth it looks radiant. And she has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen,"

"She does huh…" Rapunzel felt her eyes sting...why couldn't she just be blonde again.

"Yea, She has to be the most amazing thing i'm ever going to see. You see the thing about her hair is that she has this beautiful crop of mahogany brown hair; cut by the man who loves her more than any thing in this world and any angel in heaven" He turned around and smiled down at her blushing face. "You don't need to worry about some blonde creature stealing me away Rapunzel. Your always going to be my Blondie. I've got my own personal angel right here with me"

* * *

Yes…I AM that cheesy! I like to drown my fics in pure fluff before I publish them ^_^

It was my sisters choice to base it on her hair (shes blonde *sigh*) and I quite like the little waterfall story….I hereby copyright it! © there! If you want to use it ask me first :D

So I'm going to keep on reminding you that when you review if you are the first to suggest a colour that is the one im going to write on! Thank you again and much love to everyone and I hope they enjoy the last few days of 2010! xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Purple & Silver

AHHHHH 3 requests! I feel honoured! Hmm. Once again (and im sorry about this) THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers who help me write these little vignettes :P

I decided that seeing as im such a generous writer I would use two suggestions for this Fic o.0 it worked for a running idea of mine so I thought "Both would work….Lets use BOTH!" so here it is! My next chapter will be written on the third suggestion.

Purple and silver suggested by LilRockerStar and EmoChildLova respectively. The sequel to Green

* * *

"Darling I don't think a Chameleon would work"

Rapunzel harrumphed and slouched in her chair.

So far six of her suggestions had been shot down, not that any of her parents choices had been accepted either. They had been in the drawing room for over an hour now and the previous enthusiasm she had felt left shortly after the tingling of Eugene's kiss faded into memory. Perhaps if she went and kissed him again she would finally get a good idea?

Kissing him is a good idea in itself, she thought.

After a week living in Corona Rapunzel realised just what Eugene really was; the most handsome man in the kingdom. Her hair clearly didn't just have healing properties - it was a good luck charm as well! It must have been, how else would her saviour not only be as smart and wonderful as Eugene but handsome too!

But having the most handsome man as your beau also came with its down sides. It just so happened he wasn't just a wanted thief; he was also a secretly wanted man for every young woman in Corona and beyond! She had thought he was joking at first when he would exclaim his superhuman good-looks could snare any woman he wanted - She had never really seen any other men before….how was she meant to know he was telling the truth!

He really is perfect, she thought dreamily, because he wasn't just handsome ( even though his hair fell in just the right way to frame his strong, chiselled face without covering those smouldering hazel eyes -sigh-) but he was kind to. He didn't get frustrated with her like the maids and her tutors did and he didn't mollycoddle her like the King and Queen. He took her love of life into his stride and showed her a world not only beyond her tower but beyond the kingdom. He didn't see a lost princess when he looked at her - he saw a young, deranged girl who had been trapped her whole life and it didn't scare him away. He didn't patronise her and he didn't overlook her. He gave her the one thing she had never encountered her whole life; freedom. Not just from a tower but he gave her the freedom and the knowledge she had always dreamed of.

How had she never seen the man he was until that beautiful night? Was she really that blind by moth- Gothel's words that she couldn't see how amazing he truly was?

That night had been imprinted into her mind ( Often to be re-watched as she fell asleep) and she remembered every detail. The sincerity in his voice, the worked but gentle skin around his hand as he grasped hers - almost as if it were the first time he ever did, the way his smile not only reached his eyes but to his soul and how the silvery shine of the water lit his skin so beautifully before the lanterns has even reached the sky. But most of all she remembered his eyes, how the lanterns lit them and his whole being shone through. He seemed almost too perfect, the moment too surreal for it to be true. Surrounded by the lights that fascinated her for as long as she could remember and sat with the man who would fascinate her for the rest of her life. The lanterns shining in his eyes as if they were-

"….stars" she whispered.

Rapunzel shot her head up - how long had she been daydreaming?

She turned to her parents; her father was still signing papers, humming loudly and had failed to notice anything going on in the room, but her mother was looking at her with a contented little smile. She stood and sat next to her daughter.

"You know dear," she whispered, "I used to daydream about your father in meetings when I was a young princess" Rapunzel felt her face heat up.

"I-I wasn't daydreaming about Eugene…" The queen held back a giggle.

"If so then why have you been unresponsive for ten minutes, allowed your tea to go cold and, although it is a lovely piece of architecture, why have you been staring at that pillar as if it just asked you to marry it?" Rapunzel actually did release a giggle at this point.

"Was I really that obvious?" Her mother patted her hand.

"Perhaps to me my darling, but your father is rather blind when it comes to matters of the heart. It took him three and a half years to ask me if I would like to dance with him and a further two years to ask me to marry him!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Three and a half years before dancing? But mother your so beautiful why wouldn't he want to dance with you?" The queen laughed at the memory

"It wasn't that he did not want to- He's just shy. You see I worked that out so I started giving him hints every time we met..oh what was it…Ah yes! "Prince Jonathan you must tell your parents how much I enjoy coming to the balls your family host. I practice my waltz every time I hear when the next one will be? Do you waltz Jonathan? I imagine you dance quite well?" but he would just stutter and change the subject."

"Oh mother how did you get him to dance with you! Oh please do tell me! I am enjoying this story much more than choosing names!"

"Well eventually, when I was 16, I asked him if he would meet me out on the balcony. When we were there I turned to him and asked him if he thought I was ugly. Oh you should have seen the look on his face! I think he stopped breathing! You would have forgotten that he was three years my senior. Anyway he turned to me and said I was "Appeasing to the eye" - you can imagine how irritated I was at the comment" Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically "So I turned to him and said

~~~~ 31 years earlier ~~~~~

"So if I am not ugly is it because I am not intelligent? Am I perhaps not politically minded enough for you? Or am I too young? Too old? You see I'm asking you this because since I was thirteen I have been waiting for you to ask me to dance and the only thing you have asked me is if I enjoyed the shrimp canapés? It is not that I do not enjoy them each year- it is just that I am getting a little frustrated and I was wondering what is was that's so unappealing about dancing with me?" Oh I am so stupid! Every year I set myself up for failure….NO do not give in, determination Ve've old girl! There is nothing wrong with you!

"Your majesty-" Oh for goodness sake!

"Jonathan please! I have known you almost 4 years now! Our families have been friends for centuries! In the name of the sun, we hunt together Jonathan! so could you please at least have the kindness to call me by my name!" great. Now I'm red and I'm panting like a savage. After spending so long trying to make myself look beautiful for him.

"G-Genevieve, I'm sorry if I sent you any mixed signals..."

... Oh god. I'm a fool. He never liked me, oh God, what was I thinking. You stupid girl Ve've….Great everything's ruined…and now im crying in front of the future King.

"You see I- Genevieve? Are-are you crying?" Bugger

"Of course not…Ladies don't cry" Just leave you big crying fool "Excuse me your highness"

Don't make it worse and for god sake don't love that his cloak just brushed against your arm and- why have I stopped - oh my arms stuck? - Ahh he's holding my wrist…Wait What?

"Genevieve by the name of the sun would you please just stop thinking for a moment and let me talk!"

Oh

"Genevieve you are crazy!"

- Great start to cheer up a girl -

"You think too much. You've read every book in my library, you beat me at chess and not because I let you…your just very good at chess. You always catch more game than I do when we go hunting, you can tame any horse you ride whilst they all just buck me off! You hate lamb but every time you eat here you pretend to eat it to impress my mother and you feed it to my dog under the table. When a man accosted you in the middle of the street you didn't call for my help- you hit him in the nose and kicked him in the shin. And last year you looked so beautiful in that purple dress I could barely talk I was so enraptured by you and how every year you could get any more beautiful.

"So for the past 4 years I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you to dance but every time I try I keep on wondering what on earth you would want to dance with me for?

"I know you don't care for my title. I'm quiet, I have no talents particularly, I am not nearly as intelligent as you are, I cannot ride a horse…Goodness I can barely even talk to you without stuttering like a fool. So no, Its not that I don't ask you to dance because your ugly and stupid, or because you don't have a mind for politics or that you're the wrong age. I don't ask you to dance because your so smart and so intelligent, because you love your citizens with all your heart, because your age suits you wonderfully and I think am a correct by saying I have never seen anything in my life as beautiful as you look tonight."

And he kissed me" Both mother and daughter were smiling, Rapunzel also happened to begin tearing up at the story. "So, when we finally married and it was our time to name the next 20 years we chose Solaris, because of our exclamation and your father chose the colour purple...because it reminded him of the moment he knew we would spend the rest of our lives together."

Rapunzel looked down to their joined hands and paused for a minute. She suddenly lit up and grinned at her mother.

"I've got it!" she called in a voice so loud it jostled her father out of his paperwork.

"Got what my dear?" he queried (Having a strange feeling he had just missed out something at his expense?)

"The name! I know what I want to call the next 20 years!" The queen smiled at her daughter

"Go on then darling" Rapunzel cleared her voice;

"The Constella years….after the stars. A-and for the colour to be silver." She looked up hesitantly at her father, who looked puzzled and impressed at the same time.

"Why that my child?" Rapunzel grinned at her mother knowingly

"It reminds me of the most important moment of my life. The moment I knew would live with me until the day I die."

* * *

Soooooo, what do you think? I wanted to do a little more back story on the king and queen (because they love each other SO much in the movie)…..was the name too cheesy? It took me SO long to think of a good name for them.

The next colour has already been decided but if you can't wait until the next chapters out please let me know what colour you want next! Lots of love once again to my lovely reviewers who just keep on making my day ^_^


	5. Blue

Loves that every morning I wake up to a full inbox of emails from my reviewers! 5 have fave-ed the story - basically I have had 35 messages from Fan fiction since the 27th So I thank you my darling readers for taking the time to review and encourage me to write more!

Once again I received more requests; however today's colour was already chosen so now I know what im writing for tomorrow as well!

Today's colour was chosen by JSPRSGRL…as you seem so passionate about the colour Blue :P and thank you for being specific about what you wanted; not because I'm lazy and I can't be bothered to think for myself. But it stops me disappointing you if you chose a colour and I didn't write about something you wanted me to write on ^_^

So. Blue

* * *

I hate foreigners, especially attractive male foreigners who take my girlfriend out for walks and tell her "You 'ave ze eyes of ze great forests of my home country. I do 'ope zat you will join me in my Kingdom at our next ball, you will be ze most beautiful zing my kingdom will ever see"

Blech. I walked along side him as we tried to keep up with Rapunzel.

"zo, you are ze princesses….couzin I prezume." Oh I hated this guy

"No, I think you will find that I'm the Prince Consort…in training" I mumbled the last part

"Oh really? I imagined ze princess with someone a little more…regal if you underzand me."

"Oh I get you buddy" I said through my teeth. Oh this guy was asking for it.

"You zee I presumed zat at first….but zen" He turned and looked at me with a smug look on his face. Just punch him! " Zen she started …How you say….Flirting wiz me. And who am I to refuze a beauty zuch az 'er?" KILL HIM!

"I think you must have gotten the wrong end of the stick then - easy mistake I'm sure-" Not " but I forgive you. Glad we've cleared it up, so who are you going to move onto now?" Please move on now before I regret it. He began to chuckle. Stupid foreign git.

"Oh dear me, I do believe you 'ave mistaken me zir. I do not plan on "Moving on" az you zay. You zee friend, ze princess iz a beautiful young lady who dezzerves a man who can look after 'er. I 'ighly doubt zat you are zat man. Zo I am going to make my intensions clear to 'er and let 'er choose."

WHAT!

"Well I'm sorry buddy but that's NEVER going to happen. You see, me and Blondie, we have something. Call it what you will; soul mates, true love that kinda thing. So you better back off. Capeesh?"

Oh this is going to be good. Blondie's gonna hit him with a frying pan.

* * *

What the hell is happening! She doesn't hate him! She thinks "He looks exotic", she thinks he's interesting! He's funny and charming and "Eugene you never told me that…". Worst day ever.

He leaned over her shoulder and began whispering in her ear. No way Blondie's falling for - She's giggling? What so this guys funnier than me as well! He looked over at me with a smug look on his face. I wanted to push him off the balcony. Back of my **girlfriend**! _**My**_ girlfriend! Not yours- _**MINE**_!

How isn't she noticing this? She can't be that naive surly!

Wait…what's he doing?

That's it this guys dead!

I don't care if I'm executed this guys earned it! I'm not even going to push him off the balcony - I'm going to kill him with my bare hands and watch the life fade out of his eyes!

He's playing with her hair!

He shouldn't even be allowed to touch her and he's fondling her hair like she's his god dam property! Goldie is no-ones property, she's her own person….anyway if she was she would be MY property! **I **love her! **I **care about her! Its not like I _died_ for her or anything like that.

I mean its not like she's having any fun with hi-

Oh

She's laughing again…..and grinning. She's grabbed his hand and their talking about foreign affairs and ….royal stuff…..stuff her boyfriend really should be able to talk about.

A boyfriend who actually should be royal or have a title before they marry and rule the country.

A boyfriend who doesn't still dream about living somewhere secluded and quiet…maybe his dream changed and added a certain young girl in that home with him but….he can't have that dream.

She should be with someone who can help her rule a country…not show her the best way to pick a lock blindfolded.

Eugene felt bile rise up in his stomach and felt ill when he finally came to the conclusion; The Prince was right. He wasn't good enough for her. And, as his heart began to constrict with pain, he should leave her so she can have a chance at true happiness.

I was just about to leave when I heard a mumble sounding oddly like "…but I….boyfriend…" Great now she's going to leave me. Like my life could get any worse - I might as well just throw myself off a Cliffside…im sure the prince would like to help and make sure im out of the picture-

SLAP

What? I turned around to see the Prince clutching his cheek whilst Rapunzel wrapped her arms around herself.

"I SAID I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she spun around to look at me with a puzzled face. She began to cry as she ran over and clung onto me.

Now I'm going to kill him.

"E-Eu-Eugene! He-he t-touched me a-and said he was going to - to-"she cried out between sobbing in my arms. I was grinding my teeth so hard I think I broke a tooth. He's dead. SO dead. NO-ONE hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it!

The prince stood and gestured towards her.

"My friend you know 'ow women are! One minute zey are begging for it ze next zey-"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence.

Grabbing him by the throught I pushed him up against the balcony edge. I heard Rapunzel scream but I was well beyond caring about what happened to this guy.

"That's my girlfriend your talking about so you better listen carefully." I tightened my grasp as he began to struggle " That woman you just molested happens to be the future Queen and I happen to be the future King and it would give me a great deal of pleasure to have you executed for High Treason against her Majesty. But I think that's too kind. I think im just going to let you die now, how's that!" The prince began shaking his head. I thought so. " If you want to live I suggest you never even look at her again you understand? If you do im going to kill you so quickly you won't even know what just happened!"

"Eugene!"

"And you had the audacity to say _I _wasn't good enough for her! You should be thankful she even graced you with her presence! That woman is the kindest, most gentle woman I have ever met and all you can do it flirt and treat her LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!"

"EUGENE!"

"WHAT!"

"LET HIM GO!" What!

"Why should I?"

"HE'S TURNING BLUE! I THINK YOUR KILLING HIM!"

I dropped him on the ground and gathered Rapunzel up in my arms as she began to sob again.

I should have just let him die.

~ Later that Night ~

I must thank the king. I'm glad we've finally bonded over something; the protection of his daughter and finding ways to get certain admirers out of the picture. The king screamed at him so much I think the prince thought he was certainly going to die this time round- I wish he had. But alas the Queen stepped in by banishing him from the kingdom, having him under constant watch from the palace guards and finally sent off after signing a little document giving half of his treasury to Rapunzel as an apology. I suppose its almost good enough. The King and I would have still preferred to watch him hang.

I walked Rapunzel to her room; she refused to let me out of her sight after the incident. I wasn't quite sure if it was because she didn't want me to leave her alone or she was scared I would get arrested for murder.

"E-Eugene?" God I love her voice

"Yeah?" And her face

"Earlier…after he…you know….You said that he thought you weren't good enough for me….do you really think that?" I knew she wanted me to deny it.

"Yeah. I guess it worries me a bit.." Liar "Alright it worries me a lot …..Ok I'm always worried about it." She looked down at her feet. I tilted her head up to meet her eyes. I love her eyes as well . "I'm just scared your going to wake up one day and realise you could have done so much better."

As downtrodden as she looked I was glad I told her the truth…it was an odd feeling I was still getting used to.

"Eugene, when you almost…died….you told me I was your new dream. What was that dream?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"My dream was to spend the rest of my life in a beautiful house, hidden away in the hills, where you would be safe and happy …and where I could spend the rest of my life with you"

God I sound cheesy

"Is it my fault you don't get your dream" her voice broke back with tears. I pulled her into my embrace and felt her cry into my shoulder. I pressed my cheek on top of her head and whispered

"That's the great thing about dreams. You get to have new ones. And do you know what my newest dream is? Its you - and me- together. That's it. I don't need a private little house or a castle or money. I just need you."

I kissed her deeply and smiled at her. "Just promise me one thing" She nodded "stop calling other men handsome….it makes me do stupid heroic things…..like making a man turn blue"

* * *

Jealousy is a dish best served with possession, love and violence ^_^

As I wrote the prince I imagined a snobby French / Italian kinda guy…you know just a general movie douche bag :P

The next colour has been chosen but please let me know your thoughts and what you would like me to write about next! Oh BTW I forgot to tell you I don't own Tangled….so there you are….I don't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	6. Pink

Reviewers! Ah how I love thee, let me count the ways…actually that might take to long! I'm sorry it's so short but It worked for this fic...I didn't want to drag it on when it wasn't nessasary!

So this colour was suggested by Paige, I'm quite glad for this colour as it allows me to answer a question that was floating around in my head; In "I see the Light" just as he's about to kiss her, Rapunzel leans in, closes her eyes, puckers her lips and im thinking "How do you know how to kiss?" So this is my take on how she knew.

Pink!

* * *

"So in Greek Mythology there are over 100 gods? I had a book on mythology but they only mentioned 10 gods!" Blondie exclaimed as she flicked through the book. I swear we're going to miss the lights because she loves this place so much! She suddenly looked at me and pointed at the book. "Who are cupid and psyche?" Great. Now I teach history as well…..but she does seem pretty interested…and she's doing that thing where her face lights up and her eyes get really big and -

Focus!

"Well. There's this princess, Psyche, who's so beautiful that people worship her instead of Aphrodite-" Rapunzel shook her head in a disapproving manner, as if she was telling the girl off. "So Aphrodite got mad and sent her son, Cupid, down to earth to make her fall in love with a monster-"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, but you see when Cupid saw her he fell in love with her at first sight and married her."

"Oh that's good!"

"I'm not finished yet. The only problem was Cupid never showed himself to her because Gods aren't allowed to marry mortals. Anyway, Psyche broke some rules and Cupid left her, even though he still loved her. Psyche got very sad and begged Aphrodite so help her. But instead the Goddess set loads of traps for her and eventually, whilst trying to prove her love for him, she died"

Blondie let out an audible gasp, clearly not liking where this was going.

"However Cupid, after seeing what his soul mate did, brought her back to life and took her to heaven and she became a Goddess. The End"

Few, now maybe we can leave…._You know you like it here - having her pressed up against you as you read books. You like that you're her personal guide to the world! I know for a fact that you don't want to leave because if your outdoors she won't be as close._

Stupid sub-conscious

"What are they doing?" I looked down at the Book. It was the final part of the myth "Cupid & Psyche" there was a picture where said characters were on a cloud and kissing….where's the problem? Wait….does she-? Oh god this is awkward….

"Wha- well- uh….Erm they're ugh…..Kissing"

"Kissing?"

"Never heard of that either huh….well ugh….kissing is when two people - a man and a woman- fall in love and they kiss. Happily ever after; 2.5 children and a dog the end! So what's for lunch?"

"How do you kiss?" Oh sweet Lord above she's killing me.

"Well firstly you look deep into the other persons eyes" Why did she have to have such beautiful eyes? "and then, um… you take hold of their hand" I held her tiny delicate hand as an example

_Yeah sure keep on telling yourself that! I'll be over here…you know admitting im using this as an excuse to FINALLY kiss her! You know like in those dreams I have when she falls into my arms and I just don't stop kissing her because - lets face it - she's perfect for you! _

She is perfect.

"And then… I might… move the hair out of your face….. just to let you know I'm going to kiss you" Her hairs so soft…maybe because its magic…do I even care?

" And then you lean forwards….. and close your eyes. And …..then I….."

Do it!

_DO IT! KISS HER ALREADY! DON'T THINK - KISS!_

I leaned forwards, millimetres from brushing those temping lips against my own.

She's opened her eyes….I can work with that- just one more millimetre

"OH MY! Eugene are you alright?" I hate life. What is that amazing, insane girl talking about?

"What is it?"

"Your ears! Eugene your ears have turned PINK! Oh no! now your cheeks have to! Maybe your getting a fever? And it must be my fault because you were fine before and I -" She did **not **just point out that you were blushing when you were about to kiss her.

_Yes she did! Blushing? How old are you 12? I on the other hand scream lady experiences; I would have her up against a wall by now._

As tempting as that thought is - not really the way I wanted to treat Rapunzel's first kiss.

"Goldie, im not sick"

"Your not? …..then why are you pink?" Excuse, excuse you need an excuse!

"Erm…well…I caught some sun whilst we were waiting for your hair to done so it must be sunburn. Yep. Sunburn. Totally understandable in this weather wouldn't you say so Blondie? Oh look over there! it's a cupcake stand lets go!"

Stupid pink face.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo whatcha think? I love a good excuse to humiliate Eugene ^_^

anyhow I also threw in that myth because It has a lot of connections to this story; Beautiful Princess (check) guy who breaks the rules (Check) Evil mum (Check) Being brought back to life by your true love (Check) ding ding ding! So due to popular demand the next colour is Orange! Squee I can't wait to start writing! Love you all on the final day of 2010! xxxxxxxxxx


	7. Orange

Reviewers I can honestly say you have MADE 2010 for me! It wasn't a great year for me but you guys have changed that! Its always difficult to tell if the stuff your writing is even funny so hearing that it has you in stitches is a MAJOR relief! ^_^ So 2010's last colour was suggested by;

Girl that procrastinates, EmoChildLova and NightRose 131.

Orange!

Red paint -CHECK!

Brown paint - CHECK!

Left over Green Paint - CHECK!

Orange paint -CHE- wait…

"Pascal? Have you seen my orange paint?" He scurried over my head and ended up on the ceiling, blending in with the lanterns I had recently painted there…Oh…nononononononono! I gasped so loudly Pascal fell of the roof and landed on my bed, looking a bit ticked off

"No! Pascal I neeeeed my Orange paints today! Tomorrow's Eugene's birthday and I was going to do a painting for him. You know how much he liked the painting I did for mother so I was going to paint the fall for him" Pascal looked unimpressed "Oh you just don't understand him like I do! You see, Eugene told me that fall was his favourite time of year because was when he could finally leave that Orphanage he grew up in." Poor Eugene. I know he told me it wasn't "that bad" I can tell it was a hard time for him. He isn't a very good liar for a thief….or maybe I can just read him very well….mother seems to believe him when he tells her he enjoys hunting with father. He doesn't but it cheers them up. I like it when they get on….Eugene goes back into Flynn Mode when he's really happy…I like it when he does that- not because I prefer Flynn (Defiantly not!) but its nice to see the Flynn that I met and the Eugene that I love in the same moment. Pascal's looking at me funny…as if I was saying something…OH RIGHT!

"So I thought I would paint the forest for him today and I can't do that without paint!"

"Hey Sunshine, what's the yelling about?" AH! Act natural! I leaned against the post of my bed and acted nonchalant

"What? Oh nothing, just usual princess and Chameleon stuff" There that should do it

"Rapunzel you're a horrible liar." Oh pooh "So, why don't you tell your amazing boyfriend what the problem is and he'll snap his fingers and fix it" He can do that? People can do that?

"You can snap your fingers to make things happen!….why didn't you just do that instead of stealing?"

Pascal whirred at me and Eugene covered his face with his hand as he chuckled….I don't get it?

"Its an expression Blondie" Oh…at least he called me Blondie…I like it when he calls me that! Oh and when he calls me Goldie, or Sunshine, or Beautiful oh or…wait he's talking! "-it for when they promise they will do what ever they can do to make sure it happens and quickly. So just tell me the problem and I'll do my best" He's so great…and now I can't give him a really great present.

"Oh, its just that I ran out of Orange paint, which means I can't…um…paint" Eugene smirked at me….I'm not quite sure why…

"Ahh and the paint shop doesn't open again until Monday. Well then that is a problem since I promised your father I wouldn't break into shops anymore"

Great, now I've ruined his birthday

"Hey hey hey what's wrong? Its just paint….Hey come on look at me" I tilted my head up to meet his concerned eyes. "What ever it was you were going to paint I'm sure you can fix without orange paint. This is you we're talking about, I know you'll make it even better than the original idea" He kissed the top of my head and left the room…

Hmm

I GOT IT!

~ The next day- Eugene's Birthday~

"Rapunzel if you give me anymore cake your going to have to roll me back to my room!" I laughed and put the cake down. I was about to give him his 8th slice. Oh yes I can give him his present now!

"Wait right here I'm going to grab your present!" As I ran to the back of the room to pick it up from its hiding place I heard Eugene calling "Can't wait! I've wondering why I wasn't allowed to see my girlfriend for 24 hours" I ran over and handed him the painting. I grinned expectantly whilst he sat there in silence. His face was kinda hard to read.

"D-do you like it?" Oh no he doesn't like it! I'm awful at this present thing.

"I love it" He looked up at me…I-is he about to cry.

"it's the forest you went to the first time you left the orphanage." It looked like a tunnel of trees in fall. at the very back of the tunnel stood a young boy looking at the top of the trees. "And that's you"

Eugene's eyes started going shiny and his cheeks were going pink…but not the good kind of pink. I didn't think it would upset him that much… "I didn't have any orange for the red and orange leaves so I made gold. Because you always said that leaving there was your chance for fortune and happiness." The gold shone like something in front of the picture was shining so brilliantly that it reflected in the trees. I imagined a giant pile of gold and jewels.

Eugene shook his head, still staring at the picture. He smiled at it and then to me "I don't see riches. That gold shine is you. That's me starting out as a thief and then finding you"

I grinned at him until he pulled me in suddenly and kissed me. Oh boy is that a kiss.

Yep, Much better not having orange paint.

What did ya think? I thought that Eugene would have a lot of emotional baggage from being an orphan so I thought this would be a nice way of seeing his more sensitive side.

OK I have a slight problem being that SO many people have suggested multiple colours to me I can't choose which ones to do next. Could you help me? Ok here are the ones that have been suggest next;

White, Black, Gold, Red and Scarlett. SO help me out here my lovelies and I shall see you all in the new Year! 2011 here we come!


	8. Scarlett

50 REVIEWS! Ahhhhhhhhh! I've never even dreamed of reaching 50 before! Thank you all so very much! I apologise for not updating at my usual time but I was at a friends house :/ Today's Colour was chosen by LilRockerStar, Inume Blue, BlackCatwithaRat & Romance and Musicals (BTW thanks for the heads up I have updated it now!)

I warn you now...This is the longest Fic I think I have ever written...

* * *

Training to a be a prince is definitely the dullest experience I have ever had the misfortune to attend.

I have never seen so many spoons in my life! And that was just for starters!

And your not allowed to call it fried squid, its calamari….what's the difference?

Apparently tomorrows training will involve how to bow correctly…im sure it will be a bundle of laughs.

I walked down the empty street, according to the tutors that's the "Uncivilised" side of the city. I quickly informed them that I, infact, grew up around here.

That shut them up pretty quick. They're lucky I'm with Rapunzel and I don't want to upset her; otherwise those spoons would have found themselves in a very uncomfortable position.

The Cathedral bells started ringing out in, what to anyone else would think to be annoying, but to me a familiar way. Ringing 5 times…was it really that early? I had taken today off, and seeing as Rapunzel had Princess Training with her mother today, I chose to wander around the city for a while.

Nothing had really changed around here.

The bakers sign was still broken and hanging off one chain now. The gutter still leaked above the blacksmiths. Said blacksmiths could be heard snoring inside. Fishermen down the street could be heard yelling at one another. Mangy old cats scattering across the roof tops. 3 legged puppy…well…old dog now….was still running around like it didn't even realise its lack of limbs. Yep - home sweet home- I thought sarcastically. Oh look! The alley way I used to sleep in if I missed getting back before the doors locked! Oh and over there is where I first learned how to pick a door lock!…I wonder if they fixed that yet?

My attention suddenly went to a small figured huddled over by the side of the road. I wandered over and noticed they were throwing marbles.

"Hey there" The little girl jumped back in shock. Have I got something on my face? Or …is she just scared of me? "Hey hey, don't worry." She looked down at her feet. No shoes. I know how that feels.

"You know, I used to live around here" She looked up at me with big blue eyes, expecting me to continue. "You know the orphanage down on Kirkgate Road? I grew up there."

"I-I l-live t-there t-t-to" she stuttered in a quiet voice. She was, with Rapunzel's voice screaming in my head, adorable. Long, blonde hair (Dirty from the lack of a bath at the orphanage I imagine), big blue eyes and a little chubby….She's kinda how I imagine Blondie might have looked when she was this age. Except of course for the brilliant set of buck-teeth this little one sported. I personally think it adds to the charm.

"You do huh? Well my names Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert. What's your name?" She kept quiet for a while.

"B-B-Bonnie…..I'm s-seven and one qu-quarter" I grinned at her. Cute name. "I-I'm g-going to be a b-baker when I-I grow up….B-but I'd really like to be a P-Princess….."

I bowed down to her, in traditional Flynn Rider fashion; "An honour to meet you, your ladyship!" She giggled a loud, squeaky laugh. The kind you can only do if you're a little kid. She stood quickly and curtsied.

"Well Lady Bonnie of Kirkgate Road , I have a problem. You see its been years since I last played Marbles and there's someone I would like to teach to play. Would you mind if I joined you?" She nodded enthusiastically and gestured to the side of the street next to her. I sat down on the roadside, my tutors would have a heart attack, and grabbed some marbles.

"A-Are you g-going to t-teach the P-Princess how to p-p-play?" How did she know who I was? She turned and smiled at me. "T-there's a portrait of you w-with her in the m-market p-place. S-she p-painted it her s-self"

"Did she really?" She nodded again, grinning at me this time. Buck teeth and all. "Well then that's my secret identity ruined." I smiled at the little giggle she released under her hand. "Yes I was planning on teaching the princess."

We continued to play until I realised we were both out of marbles. I looked over as she began putting them back in her bag….strange. Usually the bags come full. We both stood up and began to walk further down the street.

"Did you loose some of your marbles? In a game?" She stopped walking. She looked down at the bag and frowned. She started going a little pink and her eyes went shiny.

Please don't start crying! It's too early to comfort crying children! I had enough experience of that in my childhood!

"Hey hey hey! What's wrong? Did you drop them somewhere?" She shook her head, looking truly miserable.

"T-T-they g-got t-took." What! Who would steal an orphans marbles?….Ah. Another orphan.

"Who took them?" she began to sniffle and rubbed her nose against the sleeve of her tattered, patch sewn dress.

"C-Caleb. H-He said h-he should have t-them b-because he's older t-than me…h-he also s-s-said t-that I was…was…" A few tears fell from her eyes as she ran over and began hugging my leg. I did the only thing I knew how to. I picked her up and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "H-He said that I w-was….u-ugly." she burst into full on sobs now….I'll have to change shirts later.

Why on earth would anyone think she was ugly? "He s-said I have Ugly teeth."

"Do you know what Bonnie? I think Caleb's wrong." she lifted her head from the corner of my neck and sniffed.

"y-you really t-think so?" I grinned at her and patted her nose.

"I know so. Now I think its time you showed me my old home, don't you?"

**~Kirkgate Orphanage Of Corona~**

I wasn't quite sure if it had gotton any worse from when I lived here. I'm not sure whether that's a relief that it didn't get worse or devastating that it hasn't gotton any better.

"Eugene?" I whipped my head around and grinned.

"Mrs Mc Locktess!" I ran at her and swung her around. The orphans laughed at me, probably because they had never seen their house mistress this embarrassed before…well at least I put a smile on their faces.

"Eugene Fitzherbert!" Oh I know that yell "How dare you disappear for TWELVE YEARS and not even have the common courtesy to write me a letter!" There's good old Locktess the Lockness….

"Can you honestly blame me? I was a wanted criminal…"

"Hmmm yes I was aware" She glared at me with a stony look

"Aren't ya proud of me? You told me I'd never get famous! I proved that wrong." Her face went red with anger…oh boy this definatly takes me back -

"You proved that wrong within a month of disappearing! Imagine walking around with the children to see posters with "Flynn Rider wanted for the theft for the earl of Sherringtons ruby rings! - oh and don't even get me started on that name! The children thought it was wonderful and wouldn't stop saying how proud of you they were - Ah! There's a little culprit now! Tess come and say hello before you break something else!"

Tess….? I don't remember a Tess….Unless they mean Messy - Te…

A shock of bright red hair shuttled towards me and reached just below my shoulder.

Bright red hair….Big green eyes….button nose… more freckles than skin...wait a sec ….I looked down at her right hand; there it was! A giant burn mark!

"Tess the mess! I remember you! You were only 3 when I left! How come you haven't broken out of this old joint yet?" I winked at her and gave her my best Flynn grin. She blushed a bright red…I still got it.

"Of course I remember you! I used to sit with you when you told us stories! You used to call me a giraffe because I was the tallest girl my age!"

"That and your covered in freckles" she frowned at me but quickly forgot what she was angry about.

"I used to tell all of the orphans about you! You thought my brother how to fight so he taught me!" She called as the started punching the air around her. Yep no change here.

"Oh yeah. Where is Zack the smack" I chuckled at the name. The older orphans and myself came up with the name because Zachary had the unfortunate reputation for being the wimpiest kid there. So, for good measure and a good laugh I taught him how to fight. Should have seen the look on Ichabod's face when he knocked Timothy out in one punch.

"Oh he got adopted shortly after you left."

"They split you up?"

"Yeah. Zack didn't want to but he was one of the older ones and they only wanted a boy. But it's Ok, he visits when he can…"

"Why haven't you left?" I asked quietly, worried old Mc Locktess would hear me "Your what - almost 15 now? I was that age when I left…I'm sure a girl like you could get a job at a shop somewhere." Why on earth has she stayed this long? She looks like she could cope if she left….she could certainly do with some food in her….No change there then.

She pointed up stairs and then to Mc Locktess. Ahh

"Hey you don't mind if I look around do you Locktess? Have a look at the old sleeping quarters and such" she waved her hand to get me away - already too busy telling off a group of boys.

I climbed up the old creaky steps, One of the top ones had fallen off and there was no banister….I never really thought about how many kids must have broken something from that fall….or worse.

I looked around the top and stopped. This was where I used to live.

I guess I blocked out how awful it was.

It looks like a barn.

Rows upon rows of beds lined up across the vast roof. Just enough space to walk across the room.

Then I saw it. My old box. My old reading box. I almost ran but quickly remembered having to be careful as a child not to snap a floor board so I better be extra careful.

My box. Just as I remembered it. A label on the side selling apples - a crate of apples for 5 shillings. I sat on it. Still sturdy.

Tess sat down on what I assumed was still her bed and pulled something out from underneath. I grinned. In large, curvature writing it said "The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider" I took it from her and stared in amazement. All these years they were keeping it safe for me.

I then looked at the windows. What the hell!

"They barred them shortly after you left. To stop other kids leaving and becoming outlaws. The only way out of here is with a job or with new parents. And you know how hard that is to find…..They've turned this place into a prison. Not like it wasn't bad enough before." I sighed and looked downstairs. The younger ones seemed happy enough. They always did. The older ones were causing a few more problems. Running around, fighting, name calling. Ah ha! That reminds me.

"Tess can you show me who Caleb is? I think I need to have a few words with him." Tess smirked…infact it was the kind of smirk Flynn Rider used to give

"It would be my pleasure. The little git needs a kick up the ass!" Whoa Since when did Tess turn into a tom-boy?

"Language Tess. What happened to little Tess the mess?" I joked as she jumped down the stairs. every time they shook my heart stopped a little.

"Sorry. The little git needs a kick up the bottom" Ah there must be something about this place that gives you the talking back gene.

She pointed to a large boy with black hair. What was he doing? I walked over and stopped in shock.

He was taking more Marbles from Bonnie.

Oh that's it this kid had It coming!

I strode over and picked him up by the back of his collar - a feat in itself as the kid was at least 16.

"Caleb how old are you?" The boy, who was currently terrified spoke,

"Im 16...just"

"Ah Ha…so as a 16 year old I imagine your one of the oldest here? Am I right?"

"Yeah" he said like it was supposedly obvious.

"hmm, You see I used to be one of the oldest here too; you might have heard of me. My names Eugene…you might know me better as Flynn Rider."

Have of the orphanage gasped. I dropped the kid and he sat in shock.

"You see kid. I was wandering around the city; Being the good ex-thief / Prince consort I am; And I came across this little lady who explained to me that you not only stole half of her marbles, but you also called her Ugly. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes sir" He squeaked out, with a look that only said he wished he could have said no. I held out my hand and he reluctantly dropped all of the marbles out of his pocket into them. He then shocked me.

"Bonnie…im sorry I took your marbles….I just didn't have any of my own and I thought you wouldn't miss them…and…and I'm sorry for calling you ugly." I stared at the marbles in my hand. They shone a brilliant Deep Scarlett colour…..Oh….I get it.

"You were going to sell these weren't you?" Caleb looked shocked but then nodded

"Yes Sir. One of the market owners said he would pay me four shillings and sixth pence If I sold them to him. Apparently they're worth a lot….what with the colour and everything….so I thought I would sell them and….." He looked over to see if Locktess was listening. She wasn't. "I wanted to buy some shoes." I hated this place. It does something to you. Makes you desperate. I sat on my knees and turned to Caleb.

"Caleb I want you to promise me something. I'm coming back again during the week; I want you to promise me that you will look after the kids here with Tess for me until the end of next week. Can you do that for me."

Caleb looked at me with the same expression I wore when the king and queen pardoned my crimes.

I smiled and hugged the girls before I left.

I had to do some talking with the king.

**~A week later ~ The Palace of Corona~**

Rapunzel stood on the steps waiting for her big surprise.

Finally the gates swung open and she saw Eugene come walking in with Max. stood next to him was a tall boy and on his shoulders he was carrying a little girl. Maximus was trotting happily as his rider, a redheaded girl, laughed at something Eugene just said.

Eugene put the little girl down and ran over to hug Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel I want you to meet some new residents." He pointed towards the young boy first as he stepped forwards. " Firstly I would like you to meet Caleb. He will be my personal….uh….Manservant I think you call it? Well anyway he's my number one guy. I'm teaching him how to reform yourself, aren't I Caleb." The boy nodded happily and went to stand by Eugene.

"This beautiful lady is Tess, I knew her when she was three years old." Tess looked over at Eugene before giving a low curtsy.

"Your Majesty," she spoke loud and clear without a hint of fear "It has been my greatest wish to become a working women like my late mother. I beseech you that I may earn my keep by working for you." Rapunzel looked at the girl and smiled.

"You didn't have to sound so formal you know. I look forward to becoming great friends with you Tess, I've never had a friend who's a girl…I'm afraid I will need your help the most…" Rapunzel gathered the young girl into a hug and , after a second of stunned silence, embraced the Princess…imagining that this must be what a family felt like.

"Ah, I know who you are" Rapunzel smiled down at the little girl after releasing Tess. "Your Lady Bonnie. A pleasure to meet you"

"A-and you your M-majesty….I l-like your pony- He's very p-pretty" Max neighed at the compliment. Rapunzel grinned at the little girl and continued.

"Now Eugene tells me that you want to be a baker. A very lovely dream." Bonnie nodded happily "So I was wondering whether you would like my baker, Mrs Thaker, to take you in and teach you? She tells me you could live with her and she would take the best care of you. Would you like that" The little girl simply grinned and nodded.

Caleb, who had been watching the whole conversation looked around. Tess was watching the horse whilst The Princess listened to Bonnie explain what Marbles were.

He nudged Eugene with his arm and whispered in his ear. "That's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah" He said with a smile.

"Lucky" Eugene chuckled at Caleb's, understandable, jealousy. As he was about to warn him to "Back off your not to old for a boxed ear" he noticed what Caleb had been staring at now…for ten minutes - Tess.

"_Ohhhh_. You like her!" Caleb looked up at him in horror

"Not too loud or she'll hear you!" He whispered manically.

"Alright, alright. I won't breath a word of it."

"Not even to the princess?" Ah the kid had intuition…He could work with that.

"Even to the princess." Eugene looked over at Tess, the girl he had once considered akin to a little sister, and realised she wasn't the three year old he left behind. She was growing up into a fine, albeit freckly, young woman. "You know….I think she likes you too." Caleb blushed and shook his head.

"No…she would never like me….Besides, she calls me a git" Eugene grinned down at the boy and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Ah but you forget, your going to be taught by the Casanova Of Corona. Now go on; give her the most charming smile you got. Not just any old smile, the kind of smile you want imprinted in her mind."

Caleb turned around to look at Tess. As she looked back at him, preparing to scold him for gawking at her, he realised a smile so knee weakening Flynn began to get a little jealous.

Eugene looked over at Tess and smiled to himself. Looks like he isn't the only one who can make her face go Scarlett.

* * *

So whatcha think? I wanted to do something a little more manly for Eugene (bring back the Flynn-ness so to speak) Because as of late I've been making him a little bit too mushy….but we all like a tough guy who's really a big softy! I wanted to add some more characters...This started out with just Bonnie...then Caleb...then Tess and I realised that the story wouldn't have really worked without them...also they all have characteristics of Rapunzel and Eugene combined and thats always humorous...because I didn't want to write fics about thier kids when I haven't even gotten to Eugene thinking about marriage ;)

Anyway I pretty much had my next colours chosen again (The price I pay for so many reviewers!) So to save confusion im going to inform you that the next colour will be Gold (Even though Orange did mention Gold…) and then I will be doing White. Once again a major thanks to you all (Perhaps you would like to make a suggestion for these colours? I always like to make sure I write for the reader and not for myself) All my love and luck in this New Year! ^_^ xxxxxx


	9. Gold

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I genuinely think I have the best reviewers EVER! You guys have been so supportive and hearing those comments makes me want to write even more! Seriously though, some of you guys have been supporting me since day one and I honestly cannot tell you how much that means to me!

So (once I finished crying after reading your reviews) I got back to writing!

Now, I know I'm going against _every other _Tangled writing on the web when I say I'm not planning on writing a wedding-y/ Engagement-y Fic any time soon.

*Commence Groaning from Readers who brought confetti*

I'm sorry! You see I always got a bit upset with Disney for going "I met you/ We fell in love within a day/ Lets get married tomorrow = Happy Ending" …MEH I want an actual relationship forming! Which Is why I took Eugenes "So after years and years of asking and asking and ASKING…" To heart. I don't think it took that long for her to say yes….but I think they waited at least one year before getting engaged. Which is where I (And all the other wonderful Tangled writers) come in !

I'm SO happy you like my OC's! They add to the story and I don't think I could have written this oneshot without them!

Now. After that long AN I remind you firstly that I don't own Tangled…Shocker I know….and todays colour was chosen by Peaches 1068, Romance & Musicals (I love that bit! :'( So im adding in a little bit in for you! ), Music Princess 1990 and PocahontasJohnSmith Forever! Now….im going to admit to you I had writers block *GASP* so I apologise if this isn't my best piece of writing….

Gold!

* * *

"Get out of bed your Royal Lazyness! This is the third time I've woken you up within the past hour and I swear to the Stars if you don't get up this time I'm sending in that bloody horse!" Caleb yelled as he tugged my leg out of the bed. You would think for a kid I rescued from poverty he would let me have a couple hours extra rest. I groaned as I sat up.

" You know Caleb I could just have you sent back to the orphanage and get my sleep."

Caleb grinned

"Rapunzel warned me you might say that and as Royal Orders from Her Majesty I have permission to hit you over the head with a frying pan on any occasion where you mention sending me back. Now; I think that's a little extreme…but who am I to disobey orders?"

"For a kid who only recently turned 16 you really know how to get on a ladies good side."

To be honest, I had no idea how he did it! I knew from the start Rapunzel would like him; he's like me. But the queen likes him because he's polite, the maids like him because he's handsome and the older maids like him because they want him to marry their daughters!

Blondie says he's charming! Charming my left foot! He's a menace whenever he's around me…

Caleb just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually….I kind of lied when I said I was 16.…truth is I just make up how old I am….there aren't really any records at the orphanage and I never learnt how to read so I couldn't go to the library…."

" Well," I cried as I leaped out of bed, looking as though I had been awake for hours " I will have to fix that won't I? Can't have you going around thinking your 16 when really your 57 with dwarfism….I'm sure Tess wouldn't be very impressed" I said slyly, walking over to the wardrobe.

"Shut up will you!" He mumbled; failing to hide his embarassment. He quickly shook it off and walked over to join me "No point looking in there. You were gone so long that the princess just came in and chose an outfit for you." I looked at him agast

"She was in here when I was still asleep!" Why did he let her in? Stupid kid..

"Yep. You sleep like the dead. She started jumping on the bed and everything. Eventually-after I tried to get her out of the room - She said that she was going to pick what you wore today, Because if you recall your meant to be going to the market with her today. I did try and make her leave again but I'm sure you know how persuasive the Princess can be." he smirked at me…if I didn't like the kid so much he'd be sharing the stable with Max.

**~Market Place ~**

"I don't see what the problem is Eugene! He's lovely!"

We wandered through the Market place, I occasionally stopped to curtsy to passers by. Eugene just sulked.

"I know that Rapunzel!" He stopped and lowered his voice, probably worried it might upset me. "I like the kid, I really do…its his attitude that's the problem." he crossed his arms and pulled his face into a little glare…its quite cute actually.

"Reminds me of a thief I knew once" I muttered under my breath - knowing Eugene would hear me perfectly.

"I wasn't anything like him!" I stared at him with the kind of look that says "Oh really?" He sighed "Alright he's exactly how I was when I was his age…except I was stealing from houses not working for the Royal Family and their tag along." He sighed again and walked off to a little stall selling boots.

What was the problem?

Everyone loved the new additions to the palace.

Bonnie was a delight and everyone loved her. Her new family welcomed her with open arms and I'm sure I've never seen a happier family.

Tess was like a little sister to me. She was like a mini version of Eugene infact…most definatly his biggest fan. Anything I wanted to know about him she would probably know. Favourite Colour = Used to be Blue and now its Green. First Kiss= Some girl called Isabel who had launched herself on him.

Yep no problem there….

Caleb had been accepted almost immediately. The gaurds loved him because he was always willing to stand up for himself and aimed to become a royal guard one day. The maids loved him for obvious reasons…Tess wasn't fond of him out loud but I'm not as naïve as I look.

I looked back over to where Eugene had walked. True to form there was Caleb only a few steps behind him. That boy admired Eugene so much. Looked up to him like I imagine boys look up to their fathers…I suppose that is how their relationship works. Eugene teaches Caleb and Caleb learns how to be a man. Infact it was like having a little Eugene clone - Ohhhh I get it now.

Eugene creeped over once Caleb was choosing some new shoes.

"You know Eugene, when we first started living here I started kissing you in public so other women would stop looking at you." Eugene looked a little flabbergasted at this news but I carried on, slightly amused by the look on his face "Then I took it upon myself to talk about how much I love you every time the maids were around; to stop them gushing about what they would do if they had a chance at dating the infamous Flynn Rider. The gaurds- although they hate to admit it - admire that you can best most of them without any military training what so ever. Don't get me started on how much my parents love you…sometimes I think they forget its Me who's their child and you who's the beau!" we both laughed and Eugene began to blush; a sure sign I hit the nail on the head.

It wasn't that he didn't like the boy. It was that the boy was getting more attention than him…if only he knew that I amost fired a girl last night after she went on about seeing him with his top off. She was lucky Tess restrained me. Otherwise she would have chunks of hair missing….talking about my boyfriend like that…Humph!

Caleb came running over to me after seeing it had just turned two. I nodded and handed him a sack of coins. He grinned at me and bowed. Eugene looked puzzled.

"What are you doing giving the kid money?" I ignored him and turned to Caleb

" Pink daisies and blue azaleas, you know where your going?" He nodded and ran down a smaller street

" I'm holding up my end of the bargain. I promised that if I was allowed in your room this morning that I would give him money for a gift for a certain someone." I grinned at him as he smiled down at me.

"You really have nothing to worry about Eugene. Your always going to be my Golden Boy"

**~ Hours Later ~ Royal Guard Stables**

I had been moved to stable duty for tonight….apparently calling Max a glorified dog doesn't go down very well around here.

So here I am. Mucking out a paddock….Lovely

Better than living in the orphanage though….Atleast theres a warm bed waiting for me inside.

"Oh this is just too good" And there she is….I don't know whether it's a blessing or a curse.

Her long Red plait hung over the paddock gate and she laughed.

"I did try to warn you that the horse was smart! But did you listen to me? No of course not!" I smirked

"Why should I? the last time I listened to you I ended up working for Eugene."

Uh Oh

Her hands clenched up into fists and her face went volcano red. This isn't good

"Are you saying he's not good enough for you? Huh! This is SO typical of you! You don't deserve to work for Eugene!" I honestly should have known better than to insult Eugene in front of her…even when I didn't mean it.

"Hey come on you know I like the guy….He found out how old I am today…" She looked up, looking slightly intrigued " He went to the Royal Census and it turns out im seventeen in july…that's about eight months away now…"

She looked up and smiled half heartedly….But to be honest; any smile from her is a great smile.

"Good. I don't want to get flowers from some creepy 20 year old now do I? After all im only fifteen next Wednesday!…thank you….for the flo-" She stopped her self from carrying on. Tess doesn't do Thank you's to guys. I leaned against the gate and grinned at her.

" Well what can I say I? I have a great sense of timing and what girls want" I gave her another dashing smile before she flicked my forehead sending me backwards.

Oh Hell.

Too far backwards!

I landed ass first in a giant pile of manure.

Tess was almost doubled over in laughter until she brought herself up to standing, crying with tears.

"And to think you have another week of Horse duty!" as I flicked some manure she began to walk off, only to quickly look over her shoulder and call to me,

"Stay Gold Pony Boy!"

I suppose there could be worse ways of spending my life.

* * *

Yes Yes I know…..commence the rotten food throwing….But honestly I did enjoy writing this one….

I wanted to point out that Eugene is human and we do get jelous over little things like that. Its only natural really ;)

I added the bit on the end because I couldn't resist the temptation. It worked too well. I imagine Caleb with 2 accents at the moment ….im stuck because im English so I either hear a thick northern accent or (More appropriately seeing as all the characters speak in an american accent in this movie) with a kind of Tom Sawyer accent :P I love both accents and both work for the character...which do you think would work better?

Please leave a colour in your reviews and (As I used to) I will write on the first one ^_^

All the best to my wonderful reviewers! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Black

Reviewers! Each time I look at my computer you guys greet me like a warm hug!

FuYuSarah….Its literally like you jumped into my brain, Looked into the "What I want in Tangled fics" and the "Future plans" Filing cupboards and copy &pasted them into that review! Are you a gypsy? Lol, Anyway I have to agree with your theory! Eugene is gorgeous and I often wonder why others don't write her getting jealous….I know the whole purity/Perfect-ness of a Disney princess is expected but who wants that? ;) Women are possessive and jealous and it's a fact we all have to face….

I do admit that Eugene isn't really like a Father….I suppose the correct word I was looking for last time was Patriarch…or Alpha Male….Cos guys often look for guidance from their dads or older brothers and I imagine, as Caleb is one of the older orphans, Eugene is the closest thing he's ever had to being like a role model to him ^_^

Outsiders quote FTW!

So Today; by popular choice from so many people I can't begin to list them, I am writing on the colour Black!

Mrs Mc Locktess always used to tell us that everything is never as black as it appears.

Mind you she also told us that we could get adopted, that the food was arriving soon and that we would be getting toys at Christmas.

Lying bitch.

I'm currently failing to see anything other than black in this situation.

I'm about to get fired see.

Its not that I don't deserve it….it's just a major issue that's kinda caused a rift.

I bet you're a little confused….I would be….I actually still am…

Here's the story.

Basically there's a dance in the kingdom that falls on my birthday. The King and Queen let the servants take the day off so we could hang out in town.

Now this is where the problem begins.

I asked Eugene if he would dance with me when we got there and being the great guy he is he said yes.

Then his girlfriend (Who I happen to work for and who I happen to be good friends with) gets into a tizzy because apparently he told her he would dance with her as well!

At least her tizzy wasn't as bad as mine….

Now im sat here, in the princesses room.

We've been sat in here for at least ten minutes in total silence.

Silence

….

Hmm

….

_I Swear if she doesn't start talking soon -!_

"Tess…How long have you known Eugene?" No yelling? No snide looks…..She looks kind and genuinely interested.

I was kinda thrown back

" Well….uh….I can't remember a time I didn't know him….I was brought into the Orphanage when I was 2; after my parents died." It didn't bother me to talk about it….all the stuff I knew about my parents came from my brother. But even he abandoned me….before he got adopted even. "My brother realised hanging out with kids his own age was more important than raising your little sister…So Eugene looked after me. He was like my big brother-" I grinned at the memory "- I used to show off to the other little kids because I was his favourite. When he used to tell us stories I was the only one who was allowed to sit next to the box…" I began to blush before I added " And a couple of times I was allowed to sit on his knee…..I thought he was the greatest thing in the world. Even after he left. I took it as my job to protect the book for him and I always looked out for signs that he would be coming back for it…I thought for a little while he might have come to take me with him when I was older" I chuckled at the embarrassing thoughts of my 6 year old self "I used to collect the wanted posters….to keep his face in my head…make sure I never forgot him…..then they barred the windows"

I sighed at one of my not so fond childhood memories and checked over my shoulder to see if the Princess was even still listening.

She was

~ Elsewhere in the Palace ~

"Alright Alright I know why the girls are mad at me; the real question is why the hell are you?"

Is this guy just trying to make me mad.

Firstly he has a stunning girlfriend who happens to be a princess

Secondly all the women in Corona and beyond love him

Thirdly im pretty sure some guys love him too

Shudder

But was _her _admiration really not good enough for him?

"Eugene do you even know how lucky you are? Everyone in Corona loves you!…well maybe not the Captain of the Guard but you catch my drift." ugh im rambling " Isn't that enough? Do you really want more?"

I don't know why but I suddenly felt like I wasn't just talking about girls.

He was living the life I wanted my whole life.

He had the beautiful girlfriend and the loving family and the piles of money at his dispense….what if getting all of that doesn't satisfy you? What if it just makes you want more?

He looked at me with a weird look in his eye….its usually the same look the Princess does when she says something a little cryptic.

" Caleb what is your dream?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me" he just laughed and waited for my answer. Sigh, might as well get it over with

"Ugh…. As a kid I remember seeing the Royal Guard's receiving their medals. And I saw them and I knew that I wanted to be one of them. There are things in this world that normal people can't fix…and I don't want to be a normal person…..By the stars I sound like a fool" he whacked me round the back of the head

"Hey! I don't want to hear any of that! Its important to know what you want to do with your life. Its almost even more important that you know the kind of people you want to spend it with."

"What about you? What happened to your dreams?" If we're going to do the whole heart to heart thing we might as well just do it.

"Me?…..Well, uh….My dreams kinda changed. I just wanted a hot island where I could be alone and have enough money to keep my happy for the rest of my life." Wait but what about?- almost as if he read my mind he continued with a smile "That changed once I met Blondie. I'd never met anyone so trusting in my life- you know what I mean?-" of course I do; we grew up in the same hell hole where trust is for the outside world "And I don't know….it just hit me I suppose. I didn't want the island if she wasn't going to be on it" He began to grin and looked ahead of him…like he was looking at the Princess herself….It was a nice look….I had never seen two people look at each other the way they did.

**~Rapunzel's Room ~**

"When they barred the windows I cried for two whole days. Not because I couldn't escape…because Eugene wouldn't be able to come in through the windows and rescue us." I felt my self tear up at the memory. Ugh I hate crying! "Pretty stupid huh?"

Rapunzel just shook her head

"After that I took it upon myself to be the new Eugene. I did everything he used to do; tell stories, help dress the younger kids, comfort them, stick up for them….take the blame for them…which usually led to some beatings-" I said with a laugh….how else are you meant to say it? "- And then one day I found this;" I lifted my sleeve to show a small length of string that tied around the top of my arm. " This used to tie up the top of his vest. When I found it…it was like I finally had a piece of him with me.

When we heard about the execution I was devastated. The word inconsolable doesn't even cover it…Caleb tried to help but he was still a git back then." I turned around to face her with a grin "But I honestly don't think you could have found a happier person in all of Corona when I found out he was safe and with you." Rapunzel grinned at me and giggled

"I was pretty happy that day too! Tess, I'm sorry about earlier at the dance…you see the truth is…I'm a little jealous of you"

_WHAT?_

"Why by the stars would you be jealous of me? I'm clumsy and poor and freckly and ginger and -" Rapunzel squeezed my hand before I could continue rambling

" I'm jealous because I've finally met a girl who cares about Eugene as much as I do. Not in the same way of course, but we both love him….and I got a little possessive…so I'm sorry"

I'm a cow

"I'm sorry too…..but now we can work together to look after him…right?"

She grinned back at me and gave me a hug.

I pulled away and untied the string around my arm

" I think you should have this"

Time to move on Tessie…after all I thought with a blush

"- I have something else now"

**~ Eugene's Room ~**

"Eugene what kind of orphan were you?"

After our last chat Eugene had sent for two pints of ale, which we were currently drinking on his balcony.

"What do you mean?"

" Well you know, you got 3 kinds of Orphan;

Your parents are dead

You're a front door baby

And then you got 3. You got dumped by your parents"

He looked at me for a while whilst deliberating it.

" Which are you?…if you don't mind saying?"

I sighed and took a large swig of Ale…we drank it like water at the orphanage.

"I'm a number three. Dropped of at the age of seven by my dad. Told me I was a waste of space and he should have left me there years ago." Wow what a way to bring a downer to the occasion.

Eugene gave me a little smile and raised his tankard to toast; I followed

"well here's to a pair of number three's. Walking proof that your beginnings don't define your journeys. To the future captain of the guard!" He laughed. I laughed with him and cried

"And the future Prince Consort!"

I ran a hand through the mess of black on top of my head and sighed….but a happy sigh.

"Hey uh Caleb? Where did your new bootlace go?"

**~ 2pm Kingdom Dance ~**

" **I hate this whole day! Stupid birthday…." Caleb deliberated if he would lose a limb if he patted her on the back. He took his chances**

" **Hey come on! This isn't the Tess I know….After all I think your just as be-"**

"**AHH! Hey watch it!" Tess called as a large group of middle age men pushed past her. During the struggle the tie on her plait fell out and landed in the mud.**

"**My day just keeps on getting better and better huh!" Caleb sighed. He really didn't like seeing her this distressed. Even if her hair looked even lovelier when it was left out….**

**Caleb knelt down in the mud and began undoing the lace on one of his new boots**

"**Caleb what are you doing?"**

"**What does it look like im doing? I'm getting you something to tie your hair back with!"**

**He handed her the bootlace, only to be faced with an unimpressed look**

"**A bootlace. You want me going around with a bootlace in my hair? How charming…"**

"**I could always just grab your ribbon from the mud for you if you like?" He quipped back. Women**

**She quickly tied her hair back and, after a few moments, smiled at Caleb…at least someone cared about her...even if it was just to keep her hair out of her face.**

**They smiled at one another. Neither comprehending the importance of the moment.**

**In every Darkness there is always a silver lining….even when it's a bootlace to replace a string.**

**Wow that took me a long time! I know its not my usual writing and I promise tomorrows Fic is pure Eugene/ Rapunzel Fluff like the old one shots! **

**I wanted to see what it would be like looking at the characters from younger eyes and who better than Tess and Caleb (Who are becoming quite popular apparently! ) **

**I hope you all have a brill day today and take note of my not so subtle message to you all ;) xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Azure

Heyyy!

Once again major Thankies to my reviewers for being so wonderful!

IM SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER! *kisses readers feet* I was very ill last night and ended up sleeping all through today so im VERY sorry! I'll try and write 2 today to make up for it!

Deathly Hallows Inume Blue! Ahhhhh love HP! Actually now that I think about it; the way I see Eugene's relationship with Caleb is kind of like Sirius and Harry. Not exactly Father/son but not Brotherly…Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to a dad and I kind of drew inspiration from that!

I'm skipping back to during the movie to get a little more fluff back into the system! 3

* * *

Once I was a safe distance away from the fire I let out an aggravated sigh and slumped against tree, head in hands

_What the Hell are you doing Rider? Your __**Flirting**__ with her! Flirting? She hits you with a frying pan and you fall for her…literally? Alright even I will admit that Blondie's attractive but really? There are SO many girls out there Flynn!_

Yeah but they are nothing like her. She's - She's - Different!

She hasn't once demanded anything, or been rude….well except the frying pan thing….Anyway…..Oh and _attractive_? Attractive doesn't even cover it!

Her eyes. Its like they don't just see whats in front of them….they see more. Its like every time she looks at me shes not just looking at "Flynn Rider- Most wanted thief and Ladies man"….she see's…well….me.

_Ok I get it - she has big eyes! Oh and she "See's me" whose fault is that! You think your gonna die and you just tell her your name! You know what she's going to do now don't you? She's gonna start calling you Eugene! No-ones called you that since you were fifteen! _

Well maybe being called Eugene by one person isn't that bad….

I don't think she'd do it because she want's to annoy me….She's not that kind of person….

Have you seen her smile? Its like….Its like a flower

_Flowers don't smile you pansy_

I know that! What I meant was that its natural…fresh…colourful

_You sound like a girl, you do know that right?_

Yeah I know

_Your falling for a pawn Rider! Because thats what she is! She's a pawn! Do you even remember why we're babysitting her? For the Crown! So we can have that crown back in our hands!_

_ Even if you do like her shes going back to her tower! What are you going to do then? I'll tell you! We are going to cash in that crown and live on an island!_

….Whats the point of living on an island if your there on your own?

_I **BEG** your pardon!_

….Your right…Your **Right!**

_I am?_

She's still going to go back to that tower….I'm never going to see her again after tomorrow. Well I'm going to have to show her that life outside the tower is better!

_That isn't what I was trying to say….._

I stood up, getting ready to march back to the fire and prove to her that staying around here is exactly what she should do!

Also I can't imagine what I'm going to do when she gets back….even stealing doesn't seem exciting.

How am I meant to go on with out having to carry a bundle of hair around with me for the rest of my life

_Oh yeah did you SEE the freaky hair! _

Yeah that is kinda freaky

_Freaky? Its like a Freak of Nature! Maybe she isn't really an amazingly talented girl….Maybe she's a witch!_

….What

_That's why she's up there! She's seduced you and now she's casting spells on you! _

_You just wait! Next thing you know you'll have super power hands!…..Actually…that's pretty cool…..Super good looks **and **super strength in your hands….Awesome!_

Hmmm

"Hey!…."

**~Rather late at night~**

Ugh

Wha-

Great! Im up!

I swear if that little frog-!

"Eu- uh Flynn?"

You know what I don't mind waking up to her voice in the middle of the night

_You - her - Middle of the night - Somewhere a little more comfortable than a forest floor - maybe a bed?_

Ugh better get ideas like that out of my head

"Yeah Blondie?"

"Whats the city like?" whats the city like? Well its like any other - Oh yeah never been outside

"Well, Theres a giant lake surrounding it, so you have to cross a bridge to get onto the island. Down at the bottom is a harbour and houses and as you make your way up you get shops and market places. At the very top of the City is the palace. And that's about it I guess"

"Hmmm" She began to chew her bottom lip. It really shouldn't look as attractive as it does on her. "What does it look like this time of year?"

Never really thought about it like that…..

"Well….Everyones a lot happier. And the flowers are all in bloom. And the lake…" Its amazing. I want to take you there so you can be speachless...Maybe fall in my arms...kiss me?...now **Thats** a thought! "...I can't even describe it! Its like the waters pure blue…not dirty and disease infected like the water in other kingdoms….its like…"

"Azure?" she turns on her side and smiles sleepily at me. Yep I wouldn't mid waking up to her.

"Yeah….Like azure" She smiles again and closes her eyes; slowly she falls asleep.

I'm Royally screwed

* * *

Once again im sorry for not updating sooner!

I wanted to write that bit where Eugene disappears after they're MAJOR flirting moment at the fire place. I love his inner battles with Flynn - They always cause hilarity :P

So if you comment with a colour within the next 5 hours That will be the one I use!

I love you - Don't hate me - have cake- I iced it with love!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Grey

Hello beautiful wonderful reviewers!

As I promised here it is! The second One shot of the day! My mother would kill me if she found out I was writing fan fiction at midnight after I've been ill but what she doesn't know won't kill her right? ;)

Anyway I was thinking over where Corona actually is? It threw me off when they had Our Atlas so I started thinking maybe it was in England (No offence America but you didn't have this time period like Europe had) but then I thought no because it just didn't fit…then I came to the conclusion that it was either France or Italy…. They seem much more plausible…and believable to have settings like that there :P Maybe Corona is like Stormhold (Stardust Movie) and its whithin an exsisting country? What do you think?

I actually loved this request…not because I had an amazing idea for it…but because it was well thought out and not just some bright interesting colour ^_^

So I thank you Ignorance 1 for suggesting Grey!

So here it is….Grey!

* * *

Flynn Rider doesn't do Back stories

And its because of this Rapunzel was utterly intrigued as to what his was.

To say asking him about it was tetchy would be an understatement.

Water from a stone would be more correct

"Eugene why won't you tell me about your childhood?" She had quiried one night before he walked her to her room. He gave her a half smile and shrugged

"I don't really remember it. I lived at the Orphanage my whole life….Its all just grey honestly!"

So, after many months, Rapunzel gave up on her quest to uncover Eugene's past.

"_-If you look inside a diamond all that you'll see is you; One day you will discover there are great things that you can do -" _Tess sang as she brushed Rapunzel's hair

"That's a pretty song. I didn't know you could sing" Tess' face engulfed itself in red and she looked at the floor.

"I'm not much of a singer…after all its only a lullaby"

"I only know one lullaby" _if you can call it that _thought Rapunzel. Tess looked up in surprise.

"Really? Back at the orphanage we always used to sing to each other. Hmm. I'm surprised Eugene hasn't sung one to you….He used to be my favourite to sing to us…" Tess blushed once again "But then again he could have just wiped his nose and I would have applauded!"

"Eugene used to sing to you?" Rapunzel had only heard him sing twice and thought his singing was wonderful….but he had once said that he didn't sing…why would he say that?

"Not very often…eventually he stopped all together. Apparently it was a song his mother used to sing to him" Rapunzel turned in her chair, in complete shock

"His Mother? He knew his mother? How do you know all of this?" Tess backed away a few steps, immediately regretting opening her mouth

"Ugh….I really don't think I should be saying anything if Eugene hasn't told you.."

The look Rapunzel gave her made her change her mind quickly

" When he was born his mother got really ill. His father used to beat him and blamed him for everything that happened to his mother. Eventually she died when Eugene was three and the next day his father dumped him at the orphanage - blaming him for the poverty his parents lived in…..A few days later his father hung himself…."

Tess looked down on the ground whilst Rapunzel suddenly understood why Eugene had never mentioned it himself.

It wasn't because he didn't want to talk about it…it was because he couldn't. Maybe It was time she helped him get through it.

"what was the lullaby?" She asked delicately, as if speaking too loud would shatter the memory

" _Look at the treasures, little one, gather them in your draw. One day you will say you needed them, as you forever leave the poor_"

**~Later that day ~**

Eugene and Rapunzel were laying in the royal gardens.

Rapunzel tuned and saw the blissful look on Eugene's face and regretted that she would spoil the moment.

"Eugene I know about your parents"

He tensed up and closed his eyes. His jaw tightened but still managed to grind out a "How"

Rapunzel sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea

"I'm not going to lie to you Eugene…you don't deserve that. I asked Tess about your childhood….Actually I forced her" She waited to see if he would laugh at her little joke.

He didn't

The look on his face almost seemed like he was in pain

" I really don't want to talk about this"

Rapunzel, although she understood how difficult this must be for him, scowled because as much as it hurt to talk about it, it must hurt even more if he kept it bottled up

"You need to talk to somebody about it. I've told you everything about me and my life and I hardly know anything about yours!"

Eugene shot up and stood

"There's a reason for that Rapunzel! You think I enjoy talking about how I indivertibly killed my own mother? You think I like reminding myself that my own father used to throw me from room to room? That I didn't eat for weeks on end we were so poor? Rapunzel I was three years old when my father left me at that place. My only relative dumped me like a bag of garbage and told me he wished that I had died at birth instead of my mother."

Rapunzel gasped and felt tears come to her eyes at Eugene's outburst. She hadn't realised it would be this hard for him. Her Eugene never showed when he was angry. Her Eugene didn't talk about things that upset others.

"My childhood wasn't Grey Rapunzel! I remember it! I wish I didn't - I wish everything wasn't so vivid but it was! I remember every moment!" He stopped a moment as his laboured breathing became too much. "Every day I wake up and I see you and your parents and I think to my self "I am so lucky" And then I remind myself why I'm here, who had to get hurt because of it and everyday I have the blood of my mother on my hands! And I - I"

His final confession was the final straw as he fell to the ground again and tried in vain not to sob.

Rapunzel scurried over and grasped him to her.

As he finally began to sob he realised half of his tears weren't his own.

Rapunzel was crying with him.

That would be that last time Rapunzel ever asked Eugene to talk to her about his family.

The next time Eugene was the one who asked if he could talk about it.

* * *

WOW Angst-y or what…..I'm not one to usually write angst but I think it was necessary.

So? Angry Angst-y Eugene for you. A little out of character but we never really got to see any Angst from him in the film I suppose….

So I was thinking that eventually once I have finished writing these (Don't worry that won't be for a very long time!) I might make it a challenge for the rest of you? But I don't think it will be any time soon…who knows I might end up writing 100 of these :P

Can't believe i've almost reached 90 reviews! I must say im not one of these review horders who demand 100's of reviews because honestly im happier with 90 positive reviews than hundreds of mixed reviews ^_^

All my love and I don't really think I need to remind you what to send with your reviews ;)

Love you all! (did you enjoy the cupcake with love icing?) xxxxx


	13. Lavender

100 REVIEWS !

OMG I could never have imagined getting this many reviews in my life! Thank you Awesome Reviewers for making this happen for me ^_^

Romance and Musicals - Of course! BTW guessing from your writings you have watched Me & My Dick before….Are you going to tell me you're a fan of AVPM & AVPS? Because if you do I might just cry with happiness! They have to be my fave things on the internet next to FanFic :P

ON another note I would like to tell you that this is another slightly less R/E-F (Might aswell cut it to letters) focused fic. I was reading through all of my old ones and I'm going back to good old King and Queenie….I've found I'm one of the few who have actually made them totally awesome/not killing Eugene/Not forcing Rapunzel into Royal standards o.0 hmmmm

So here it is! Suggested by LilRockerStar I give you;

Lavender!

* * *

"You wanted to see me your Majesty?"

I would be a liar if I said I was worried….I was petrified.

For the past seven months I had been happily living within the palace with Rapunzel and her parents

Things had been going great; I was courting Rapunzel since we made it to the front gates, her parents loved me, I did everything a Prince Consort should do & Rapunzel was singing my praises...

…I suppose it makes sense that her father was going to kill me one of these days.

But why did it have to be here?

I had been ordered to meet the King out in the gardens.

Now you see its not that strange for the two of us to chat…infact Myself and the King get on quite well.

It was the fact I had been ordered that scared me.

I hadn't been ordered to do anything since I was ordered to death.

So you can understand my panic.

The King burst into laughter, slightly easing my stress and stopped me reprimanding myself for never writing a will.

"Eugene please! I have come to see you as a son, dear boy! So please do treat me with the same regard!" I was slightly confused

"What…Call you 'Father'?"

The King, once again, began laughing at me. Maybe I was brought here for entertainment purposes. I wish he just got a jester…I could have been sleeping

_Or be with Rapunzel_

Yes but think of that bed. **My** bed. So soft…

_Yes, but, think of that bed __**with**__ Rapunzel…Your bed… Together…who gives a dam about softness ey?_

I groaned. I hated getting thoughts like that in my head when her parents were around.

"Ah all in good time, Eugene! But for now why don't you just call me Jonathan?"

…In good time?….

" Uh Alright then….Jonathan. Umm, may I ask why you summoned me here?"

" Look at where we're standing."

Why is everyone in this family so Cryptic…..?

"Uhh. A garden" He nodded for me to continue….uh…

"….the royal garden?...Next to the lake?" The King chuckled before replying

" You are stood in a garden full of Lavender," He pulled some out and held in in his hand before placing it in his pocket. "Lavender reprisents Luxury, Elagance, Royalty, Luck and most importantly devotion."

He looked over to me…clearly my face is highly amusing today because he started laughing again.

"I can see you have no idea what I'm talking about so I'm going to be honest. This is the very spot, 29 years ago, I proposed to Rapunzel's mother. You see I am what people call…Dramatic."

_No need to tell me - I saw you after your 6th drink on Christmas day….that was fun to explain to Blondie._

"And I wanted to propose to Genevieve the best way I could;"

**~29 years Earlier~**

"Jonathan I swear to the Sun if you keep on waking me up in the middle of the night to go to the lake I will get my father to kill you!"

Jonathan laughed at her grumpiness and threw another pebble for good measure

"I'm up I'm up no need to continue!" Genevieve Quickly covered her nightdress with a bath robe as she walked out into the garden.

"This better be good Jonathan! If I yawn one more time at the breakfast table mothers threatening me with sharing a room with her! If that happens so help me I will just marry Prince Fredric and be done with it!"

Jonathan made a face of disgust

"Fredric! Of all the men to replace me why Fredric? He's so dull Ve've…I thought you had a penchant for the dramatics?" He grinned at her and she laughed at his attempts of being charming.

"Darling I've been hanging around you since I was 13 theres no need to suddenly try and act swauve! I know you better than you know yourself and one of the things you are not is Swauve!"

They both laughed as Jonathan pushed her.

"Oh really? Then what am I?" Geneveve smiled

"Annoying. Amusing…kind, loyal….you have no sense of indecent times to wake your Beau!"

Jonathan laughed but pushed his mind to the issue at hand; proposing.

In his pocket lay a 3 page speech, a declaration of undying devotion and love for her, and a page long sonnet in her honor….he hadn't really done anything like this before but he distinctly remembers a close friend of hers being proposed to through sonnet. It only seemed correct to do the same.

"Ahem. Geneve would you like to walk down to the Lavender Gardens with me…its right by the shore; just a seconds walk from the lake!" Geneve, never one to turn down the chance to see a new place, took his arm gladly and practically dragged the terrified man.

_What if she says no! Your life will be ruined! You'll turn into one of those men who live in mountain caves and only eat tomatoes! _

**Genevieve would say your being dramatic**

_Well if it wasn't her I was proposing to I'd be fine. Because she would have checked it before hand_

They had finally made it to the gardens. Geneive gasped in awe and Jonathan basked in the idea that atleast he did something right. Amongst the trees he had placed lanturns, lighting up the whole area.

He looked around and noticed that Genieve was staring at the lake, her toes almost touching the ledge.

"Did you know we are the only people in the kingdom to grow lavender? It has a lot of medical properties and I -" And this is where Jonathan, Future king of Corona, made his biggest blunder.

He forgot to look where he was going.

Quicker than the time it took Genivieve to scream, Jonathan had landed directly into the dark lake.

Spluttering and coughing he submerged but he was not the only thing to reach the surface.

"Jonathan darling what are all of those papers?"

_MY SPEECH! THE SONNET! _

Ruined.

All professions of love floated away never to be seen by the royal couple again.

"Ugh, it was nothing. I'd better get out."

Within the next ten minutes both Jonathan and Genevieve had settled themselves in the center of the garden. Genevieve sat happily observing the flowers, blissfully unaware that her beau was basking in self misery.

" I do love Lavender plants. I think I will have to plant some at home so they remind me of you!" She grinned at him and plucked a stem "You see you might just understand the Medical properties but I understand its…other ones. Lavender is very romantic Jonathan, im impressed." She hugged him, ignoring the fact that she too would become wet after the act. she sighed blissfully "I don't think I've ever been happier"

"I'm soaking" he said emotionlessly "How on earth is this romantic"

She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek

" Jonathan I did not accept your offer of courtship because you were a perfect prince. If I wanted a perfect prince I would be married to Prince Fredric by now. He's strategic, aggressive, powerfull and political. However he is dull as dishwater and is extremely unattractive in both looks and personality"

Jonathan smiled at this

"I love you because not once in your life have you put yourself before others. You will make an excellent ruler because you care about your people. You won't inflate taxes because you care for your citizens and they love you for that. And I love you even more so." She kissed him and smiled.

This finally gave Jonathan a little confidence.

"Genevieve….I know I'm not exactly exciting….and I know you could do a lot better than me-" He stopped her before she could protest "You are bold, smart, funny and honestly you are more than just the love of my life-you're my best friend. And I know I can be dramatic and foolish and-well clumsy as you can see but the thing is I -"

"Jonathan your rambling" He stopped and breathed, trying desperately to calm him nerves.

"Quite right…But you see Genevieve…for you I would spend the rest of my life to make myself be the man you need. I gave you my heart long ago Ve've and I ask nothing in return…all I could ever want is for you to give me yours."

Tears began to swim in Genevieve's eyes as a dripping Jonathan went down onto one knee and held out a lavender for her.

"so, My darling, beautiful, demanding Genevieve. Will you Marry me?"

Genevieve took the flower from him and placed it behind her ear.

"You didn't need to ask. I said I do when you fell in the water"

**~Present day ~**

"So you see Eugene…just because Genevieve was head strong and conifident, and I always seemed to ruin my chances - we were perfect for each other and that is something you can never throw away."

He turned back to Eugene, who had been captivated by the story about his beautiful Rapunzel's parents.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you my boy?" Eugene nodded and confirmed with a smile.

The King grinned at Eugene and pulled him into a hug, slapping Eugene's back (Making him cough and wonder if he punctured a lung) .

"You're a smart young man Eugene Fitzherbert! I'm glad we got that matter settled. Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to join my wife for tea."

The King waved his farewells (Muttering something along the lines of "Fitzherbert...thats going to be a mouthfull" Leaving Eugene even more purplexed) and left Eugene stood on his own.

Eugene shook his head

He had no idea what on earth the King was talking about.

* * *

Oh dear Poor Eugene doesn't quite get the hint :P

Hope you guys enjoy this one and please do send me the next colour you want in your reviews! I look forward to seeing what you guys want!

All my love and fond wishes!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. White

YAY we have surpassed the 110 margin! Confetti for all!

Anyway I loved reading your reviews today and honestly I wish you guys just hung around me more often because its like having fans!

Romance & musicals, RainbowsPoniesAndShit…what can I say….our love of AVPM/AVPS shows how totally awesome we are….hmm I think that calls for a refrence don't you? Perhaps a delicious RedVine? ;)

Thank you to NightRose131, Romance & Musicals And Maggie the Unicorn for the colour choice!

A big thank espesh to Maggie the Unicorn because I was intending on saving White for when I FINALLY got around to engagement/Marriage one shots, But due to popular demand and a plot line I couldn't resist here it is;

White!

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

You may be wondering why I'm stood here,

In the palace kitchens at 4am,

freezing my ass off,

wearing an apron.

So am I

Caleb, sporting a slightly less….feminine apron, looked at me as if I was suppost to know the answer.

"You're here because you don't want to look like a crappy insensitive boyfriend on valentines day."

Oh yeah.

Today, if you hadn't guessed, is Valentines day.

You know the one I'm talking about.

The most pointless holiday of the year unless you have someone to share it with.

Well that's my problem…I have no idea what I'm doing.

At the Orphanage we didn't really know what Valentines day was at first and then I've been on the run so long months would go by without me saying "Hey, How ya doing. The names Flynn, Flynn Rider"

So as you can imagine I'm not exactly an expert.

Mind I'm not quite sure why im taking advice of a 16 year old either?

"Why are you making me do this exactly?" He stuck his head into various jars and pots whilst responding

"I'm here to stop you killing yourself. Unless you would rather set fire to the Palace Kitchen?"

Ugh I hate it when the kids right.

"So I'm….baking?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Ugh! Your baking because Rapunzel likes cake! Rapunzel likes cake and if you make her cake she likes you even more! Get it now?"

"I suppose"

Caleb clutched his hair and muttered something about not being payed enough.

I did like winding him up. Besides why is he even helping me cook he could just sit there...unless…

"You're here to cook aren't you!" Caleb blushed and looked outraged

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you most certainly are!"

We stared at each other, waiting until the other cracked

I happen to be a fortress….shame Caleb isn't so skilled

"Ugh fine! I was going to make something for Tess…." He looked up but refused to make eye contact "Ummm Eugene..? What do you do if you want a girl to like you?"

I sighed and sat him down.

"Caleb. I'm going to share with you a vital piece of information that every young man needs to know."

He nodded and waited for my piece of wisdom.

"Never tell a girl you like her; it makes you look like an idiot."

"Really?" He looked a little confused but I reassured him with a confident nod.

"Absoloutly." He contemplated this

"Oh alright"

I went over to the pot with the flour in it only to be tugged back by Caleb

"I think you'll find I will be doing that"

"Why you? Im the oldest I get to make it!"

"I actually know how to cook!" The tugging became a game of tug of war with the pot of Flour

"I don't care! Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Atleast I have a girlfriend to give it to!"

"Hey shut up!"

"Give it!"

"No! You let go!"

"Not you let go!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The next thing I knew we were covered in flour.

The whole kitchen was covered in flour

The kitchen staff who just arrived were covered in flour.

Great.

**~After cleaning and cooking ~**

Knock Knock

"Good morning beautiful" I carried the fresh batch of cupcakes into her room and placed them on the bedside table.

Rapunzel giggled whilst reaching over and kissing my cheek. Why is she always just one centimetre off?

"How sweet of you! Now I feel bad…" If she didn't get me anything I'm blaming the boy

"Why?" She smirked at me

"Oh its nothing. Its just my gift seems so insignificant. After all I only found - THIS!" from behind her back Rapunzel countered up the most beautiful, heartfelt and personal gift I had ever received

"My Satchel! You found it!" I grabbed my beloved bag and clutched it to my chest as if it were a missing person.

"I was wandering around the stables and it looks like Max had found it"

I knew that horse and me weren't even yet….

"Happy Valentines day Eugene"

**~After cleaning and cooking….by the stables ~**

Just do it!

How hard can it be

Simply go "Hey Tess, There were some left over and I thought, seeing as it's valentines day that you might-" Nah that's crap.

How about "Tess I know I can be a jerk, but your not exactly miss perfect-" Definatly not!

I fail

"What are you sulking about now?"

GAH! Natural act natural!

"Oh nothing nothing. How are you?" She grinned and spun around….Is she sick?

She's giggling….Tess doesn't giggle….Tess doesn't act like a girl?

"I am great actually! You'll never guess what happened"

You were brainwashed?

"What?"

"You know Nathan? One of the trainee gaurds."

Yeah I know him, he's an arse.

"Well he gave me a bouqet of roses and asked me if I would like to go out for a moonlight walk tonight! Isn't it great?…..Unless of course….You think I should do something else tonight?"

She looked funny. Big eyes….She likes him! God someone just kill me now!

I know! I'll make her seem like I don't care.

"Nah go ahead. Nathans great, but I heard he's into real girly girls. You know the type; Tall, blonde and pretty. I don't blame him he had great taste. So maybe he's looking for something new…or you were the last option"

There we go. Now she can drop him and I can turn on the charm

"You know, every day everyone is trying to put me down, and on the one day I actually feel like a person, YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN IT!"

What the -

"Holy shi-!"

"You know what just forget it Caleb! I hope you have fun tonight because I won't be seeing you, I'm going to enjoy my evening with someone who actually cares about what day it is today!"

She stormed off into the maid's quarters.

I hate Valentines day

* * *

So , What opinions are swimming around your thought tank?

Poor Caleb...just as clueless as Eugene is when it comes to understanding hints.

I wanted a mixed view of Valentines day because not everyone gets the ideal holiday now do they….I can certainly name some Valentines horror stories, how about you?

All you AVPM fans will have noticed the refrences in there…just because they worked perfectly for the idea ^_^

All my love readers and remember;

_It doesn't matter who we love, but how we love_ (So how about loving me with reviews?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Dark redMaroonect

Heyyy Yall!

I can't believe I have so many reviewers who like AVPM/S!

You see over in America I'm sure there are tonnes of you - Here in England? Not so much.

I once said to my class "Well this can only lead to disaster and hilarity lets go!" And they asked me if I was high….nuff said.

Oh , Romance & Musicals - I've been in a cupboard - under some stairs...eating Redvines (Actually I can't find anywhere in this country that sell Redvines! Disgust!)

ANYway. I'm so far behind in work I might give myself flu or break my arm so I don't have to do it. That's my desperation…your lucky im keeping my arms so I can still type these! Maybe I could injure my legs?….hmmm

So it took me a while to decide what plot line I was going to use because I was stuck between sad, fluffy and funny…So I went with…You have to read and find out! ;)

So here it is; chosen by NightRose131, XxStarMusicxX and Blue85 because I generally see all of these colours as being similar….

Dark red/vermillion/Maroon!

* * *

"Mmmm, that cupcake was so good! I'm going to have to make some of those myself!" Well done Eugene! Major issue totally forgotten!

"You bake?"

"Yeah, I love baking! Just the other day I made a pie that Pascal turned pink for!"

I looked a little bewildered

"That means he likes it a lot"

She bakes. She sings. She kicks ass

_She's super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!_

Could she be any more perfect?

I checked my reflection in the fountain, making sure I looked as dashing as usual

"Come on Cassanova. Lets go! I don't want anyother girls noticing how perfect you are and taking you away! You're my guide remember?"

And she thinks im perfect!

This is it! I've finally convinced her that staying here with be would be better than going back!

"Oh Eugene come on look at this!" I turned around to see she was at a hat stall.

Picking up the nearest, garish hat she could have chosen she placed it on her head.

Only for it to fall all the way down to her neck.

I burst into laughter as she moved her head around trying to work out how to wear it

"Blondie I think that hat might be slightly too big for you"

She threw the hat off and stuck her tounge out at me

Yep im hooked.

It isn't enough that she's the nicest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

She's funny too!

I sighed, probably looking like a sap, as I thought of what we could be doing in the near future.

I mean now that she won't be going back she can stay with me!

I'll give up thieving

_WHAT!_

Oh shut up! I'm gonna give up thieving for Goldie. A big step I know- but she's worth it.

And then we could travel for a while….maybe Max might let me slip under the radar and we can leave the kingdom. I'll get a job somewhere and then we can buy a house.

Nothing too fancy…But lots of doors and windows and in the middle of no-where so she can go out and be outdoors as much as she wants.

And who knows? One day we might get married and-

"Eugene look at this!" Honestly I'll do anything for you

"I thought this might be a great present for mother when I go back!"

…..

Oh

….

Ouch

She….she's still going back.

Even after all of this she is still going to go back to that Tower and that mother of hers just to be locked up for the rest of her life?

I stared at the dark red hat as if it was the hats fault.

If she hadn't seen it then maybe she wouldn't have thought of her mother at all

_Or maybe the whole reason she came looking over here was to find something for her?_

Go to hell

"Eugene? What do you think?"

I looked into her eyes, half wishing she knew exactly how I was feeling and the other half wishing I had never felt it in the first place.

But as I looked into them I realised, whether she stayed with me or not, she still needed me. Even if it was only for a couple more hours.

"Its, uh, great" She grinned and turned her attention to the hat

"You think so? Its mothers favourite colour! She wears it all the time, what do you think of the colour?"

I think it looks like the blood of an innocent, beautiful girl having her life sucked out of her by her tyrant mother

"Its great!" I forced a grin on my face went to the next stall without her to buy some food for the journey tomorrow morning.

Its time to get over this before it even begins Rider

_Finally ! This is what I have been saying all along! No matter what happens you will still be Flynn Rider! Even if, by a stroke of luck, she liked you to and was willing to leave her mother forever; You would still be the most wanted man in the kingdom. And if she stayed with you that makes her an accomplice_

So I have to let her go.

_I have to get past this. No more fond looks, no more flirting. Try to distance yourself._

When I turned to her to see if she had finished with the evil hat I saw that she had moved onto another clothes stall

"What you looking at Blondie? More stuff for your mother?" Blegh

She giggled and her nose crinkled up - in the way I do NOT find adorable

"No….I was looking at a new vest for you….to say thanks"

She grinned up at me waiting for approval

This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Yes I went for Fluff! Because we can never have too much fluff!

I wrote this because I kinda got confused with the movie by making me think the moment he fell in love with her was at SO many different moments;

Healing hand/Flirting moment, Kingdom dance scene or Before the lanterns or during the lanterns! I couldn't work it out so I thought maybe the reason why he seems so shocked about his feelings in the boat is because he suffers from the usual "I'm feeling something so im going to deny it exists!"

Don't lie - we've all done it.

So please do review with a colour ( I try to go by first come first served basis or by most popular colour - hence some colours are not chosen and I put it back to public vote)

I love you all! I honestly do xxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Aquamarine

I **wish** I lived in America….people here don't know what Tangled or AVPM/S are!

Its sad…Any way I'm happy people are enjoying the references….I worry I'm leaving out my other non-AVPM fans….would you like other movie/Musical references…. Don't worry if I don't know the show….I'm a Performing Arts student - its likely I know the whole thing backwards ;)

Gonna throw in some Caleb and Tess in the next chapter…But not too much…I don't want to be one of those writers who just writes about their OC's.

SO many suggestions for today so I went with Love me and Awesome Star!

Just a fun little one-shot I've been planning for a while!

Here they are! The one, the only

Aquamarine!

* * *

As per usual, I was sat quite comfortably at the dinner table with the king waiting for the Queen and Blondie.

After we "Bonded" it turns out we have a lot in common; we both only read adventure books, the most important thing in our lives is Rapunzel and most importantly, we have a deep adoration for black coffee.

Unfortunately for us both ladies of the house won't let us drink it around them (Apparently It sticks?) So me and my good friend Jonathan decided that the 30 minute time slot between us arriving at the dining room and the girls arriving was Coffee time!

_Ahh_

Nothing like a strong cup of coffee before dinner.

Mmmmm just the way is melts down your throat, and warming your entire body; like a hug

_or a strong shot of whiskey_

Yep, nothing can spoil moments like these

"CATCH THE THIEF! FLYNN RIDER HAS ACTED AGAIN! SEND HIM TO BE HANGED!"

The Royal guard burst through the doors and grabbed me.

And for the first time in my life I can honestly say;

I haven't done a god dam thing!

Seriously!

No joking!I haven't stolen a thing since I brought Rapunzel back!

_You might as well have - they're going to hang you anyway_

Really not the time to be arguing with myself.

They shackled me in handcuffs and chains quicker than I could imagine and began to push me towards the door no matter how much I struggled.

The King looked furious as he stood from his seat at the table

"What the _**devil**_ is going on here?"

The captain of the Guard looked caught between guilt and pleasure.

"Your Majesty, The Royal Aquamarine Beryl of your mothers went missing last night and the culprit is Rider!"

"What exactly is your proof?" I asked, the whole thing is bogus…they're probably setting me up so I'm out of the picture.

"Proof?" He leant down and pushed his face into mine whilst growling "I don't need proof. I've got an impressive track record to look at."

The king, still looking toughly pissed that out coffee meeting had been interrupted due to some pathetic excuse for framing me, walked towards the gaurds - who all quickly dropped to the floor.

"What time did this -theft occur?"

"7 o'clock in the evening your majesty"

HAHA!

"Hmm, well then either your suggesting your king is senile or you will find that Eugene was with me having pre-dinner coffee yesterday. As we do everyday."

The gaurds stared at the floor in embarassment

The captain began releasing me, but as im never one to gloat I simply smirked at him

"I believe you owe me an apology."

He growled and stormed away.

Some people just don't know how to follow the rules huh?

"Captian I am highly distressed as to how one of the most prized possestions of the kingdom was stolen away without your knowledge?"

"Maybe you need to look for new management" I muttered under my breath.

We were all stunned into silence as Rapunzel burst through the doors, chattering away as if nothing was amiss.

There was one main reason we were stunned.

Hanging around her neck was a giant Aquamarine gem necklace.

"-and I was wandering around the castle and it was just laying there on a pillow so I thought "Mother and Father will like it if I wore something a little smarter." But now I'm wondering if it doesn't go with the dress?"

Her father stood forwards slowly, as if she were a wild animal

"Rapunzel, Did you take this without asking?" She looked a little confused

"It was laying there in an empty, locked room so I thought no one would mind….Have I upset you?"

The King stood a moment before bursting into smiles and a loud laughter.

"My darling you almost had your beau arrested for theft! I have never been more proud!"

**~ After dinner ~**

As I escorted her to her room I finally vocalised the questions that had been in my mind

"So how exactly did you get into the room? Pick a lock? Ceiling?"

She giggled and pointed to one of the giant windows.

"I walked across the distance from that window to mine! They left the window slightly ajar so Pascal just crawled in."

I grinned down at her before lifting her in my arms and spinning her whilst she let out squeals mixed with laughter. Even when we stopped spinning I didn't put her on the ground.

"What was that for?"

"You pulled your first expert robbery! I honestly think have fallen in love with you all over again"

"Hmm. Maybe now when I ask you, you can actually teach me how to pick pocket?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure."

To prove my point I lowered her slightly so I could catch her lips with mine.

* * *

Not very long but its 4:20am here in England and im hungry (?)

Any AVPM fans will notice today's quote ;)

Scooter12345 you have my full permission to continue chapter 12 into a Full Fanfiction. I do however ask that you say the original storyline was created by me. I have to say that hearing you inspire others to continue these fics is the best kind of review I can get ^_^

All my love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Indigo

I'M SORRY !

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for so long!

I was in London the other night seeing "We Will Rock You!" again (My favourite musical) and then I was in a budgeting meeting and last night I went to my mates 18th last night! SO IM SORRY!

Thank you for your lovely reviews! It took me a while to decide which colour I would write on but I think I have chosen the right one considering how many colours per author…..I think….Do tell me if I do something stupid *Sweatdrop*

Scooter 12345 - Yes I would love it if you wrote a fic on this! Ultimate compliment has to be that I've inspired someone to actually want to expand on my idea ^_^

Inume Blue - I wish I could come over to America! That room sounds awesome (And strangely similar to mine….) I don't think you'd like it much in England….mind I often discover Americans find us quite quaint….lol I can imagine why London would be desirable but the rest? I live in a little village in the middle of the south downs…my rooms royal Purple, white carpet…cos you need carpet around here! However im literally half an hour away from Brighton (which is the ultimate of cool!)

Ah dear….Anyway onto the colour! Thank you to NightRose 131 for choosing ….

Indigo!

(BTW AVPM fans!…..has anyone else noticed that you can replace the name Harry (In "Harry") with Eugene? Just saying ;) I was tempted to do a song-fic cos it just fits but I decided to base it loosely off the song)

* * *

"Pascal I can't just tell him! What if he laughs?"

Pascal doesn't know what he's talking about. He shook his head, telling me that he wouldn't.

"Yes he would! He'd probably shake his beautiful head and say something like 'Im sorry Blondie but Flynn Rider doesn't do relationships or feelings.' and then I would be left heart broken! J-Just like mother said…."

_Your too naïve to be here_

_Look at you!_

_Why would he like you?_

_You think he's impressed?_

_You wont survive_

_Sloppy underdressed immature clumsy gullible chubby grubby_

Mother's never taught me what to do if I met a man and _liked _him.

Maybe she's right?

"Pascal…what if she was right? What if I'm too….." I looked around and whispered "Ugly?"

Pascals eyes popped out of his head and scowled at me

"Yes I'm being serious! Just imagine the girls Eugene's met before…."

He must always be surrounded by girls…I don't blame them….A day in the kingdom and I know how lucky I am just to have met someone as wonderful as him.

"Hey Blondie come on we don't have all day! Unless you just want to spend the whole day in this one shop…However I'm not sure about you but I don't know how you could spend a whole day in a florist."

I giggled as he poked the nearest plant to him - trying desperately not to blush

Maybe he hasn't even noticed that I like him?

I mean I'm not that obvious am I?

Oh no! What if I am?

Maybe he has noticed and he's just ignoring it?

Maybe he's noticed and he thinks I'm stupid ?

"Hey Blondie are you alright?"

"Hmm?" I looked at him and realised I had been dazing off "Yeah I'm great"

_No I'm not! I'm questioning if you know how madly in-something I am with you!_

"Oh, good. Its just I've been asking you if you want to go and you haven't said anything and I was worried-well not worried as in-what I mean is that you weren't acting like-And uh…I'm rambling"

He rubbed the back of his neck and flicked the hair out of his face.

_No don't move it I like It when it falls across your eyes like that!_

He led me out of the shop as I continued to wonder if he noticed if I liked him

"Hey look over there!" I turned to look at what he was pointing at and promptly forgot everything else I was thinking about

"PAINT! Eugene look at it! I've never seen as much paint in my whole life!"

I dragged him over into the shop and realised they didn't just sell paint! They sold all kinds of art tools! Like chalk and oil and dye and pencils and ink!

"You look like you just died and went to heaven"

I paled. Do I really look like a corpse?

"No no that's a good thing Goldie! It means you look really happy…blissful if you want"

_Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that's the way I've looked since I met you…_

The old man running the store came over with a smile on his face

"I see you like art little lady"

"I love art! My whole tow-"

"Room! Her whole room is full of art! Isn't that right Blondie?" he gave me that look which usually just meant I should say-

"Yep, absolutely!" He winked and me and I'm quite sure my stomach just did a cartwheel.

"Well then I'm sure you'd love to know that we're doing a giant chalk draw in the market place that everyone's allowed to join in with!"

I lit up. I could draw in public! Finally I could show Eugene just how good I was at art!

Oh

"Oh I'd love to but I can't afford any …" Eugene look as if he was about to offer to pay before the old man spoke up again.

"Oh don't you worry about that deary! You can borrow some for today if you like. Just pick some colours and let me know before you go." and with that he walked back to the other customers.

Eugene chuckled as I grinned at him and pulled him towards the chalks.

"Now what colour?"

About three minutes later I had seen every chalk they had and couldn't make a decision. I'd never seen this many colours in all my life! All kinds of shades of green and pink and blue!

"Eugene what do you think?" He looked pensive for a while.

How can he do that? Just look so calm and collected when he's constantly has his life at risk by being here. He doesn't have to even do anything and I feel like I just ate a whole cake too quickly so I don't know if im going to throw up or if it was totally worth it?

"Indigo"

"Hmm?" I have to stop daydreaming

"You should do indigo." I stared at the deep purple chalk in his hand. I liked it

_That's just because he chose it. If he chose "Swamp Green" you would still love it_

"Why Indigo?" He smiled softly, still looking at the chalk in his hand

"It reminded me of y- the, uh, flag. and you know its all about he kingdom today and…yeah."

"Yeah" I thought he was….oh never mind

* * *

So yes! Elements of the song but made it a little subtle…..I hope….

I've done nothing but listen to the soundtrack to both the movie and AVPM :P

As I listened to "Harry" I got it in my head that Rapunzel must have mirrored those emotions at some point in the story? I mean the Campfire scene was the moment she worked it out but im sure that speech from Gothel left her a little confuzzled.

Any way once again im sorry I didn't update sooner and I promise that I will write an extra long fluffy/funny fic for the next colour you suggest!

I love you all and I hope you don't hate me!


	18. Fuchsia  Magenta

Over 150 reviews! YAY!

Thank you for not chastising me for my lack of updates!

I love that lots of you want to come to England! Its actually not as bad as I make it out to be; the big manor houses and the national parks are great - London and Brighton are amazing because they are just so cool ;)

If I go to America again (I went to NY and Florida last time) I would love to go to New Orleans, Chicago, San Francisco, Baltimore and Wisconsin (I dunno I'm a big fan of That 70's Show) but I don't know…you guys live across the pond so tell me if I'd be wasting my time :P

Anyhoo I stumbled across this idea when I was fantasising about if I could ever play an instrument I would want to play the Ukulele (Blame Scrubs) and I kinda ran with it

I was stuck on what colour to use so I went with Cristal Persian and combined it with Venetian .Sky (Because according to Wikipedia they are the same colour) to create

Fuchsia/Magenta (Fuchenta? Magfuchsia?)

* * *

It had come as a shock to the Queen when her daughter had run up to her and brightly asked her

"Mother can I go and buy a new guitar?"

It had never crossed her mind that she would have learnt how to play an instrument whilst she was stuck in that Tower.

"Of course you can darling. Are you taking Eugene -" Rapunzel shook her head

"No I don't think he would really understand what I'm talking about…not that he wouldn't be interested! I just don't want to keep on dragging him off to places he doesn't want to go"

It pained Genevieve's heart to see her daughter look so down hearted. She knew that Eugene would watch paint dry for her daughter.

"Would you like me to get Max to watch you?"

Rapunzel's face went a little pink and she muttered to the floor

"Actually I was wondering if you would come with me?"

Genevieve grinned and agreed - trying her best not to cry at how special this moment was for her.

**~ In the Market ~**

"Mother look at this one! What is it?"

Genevieve laughed as Rapunzel dragged her off to yet another instrument

"it's a harp darling. A very beautiful instrument. I actually learnt how to play it when I was your age"

"OH OH play some for me!" The Queen laughed and shook her head. What kind of Royal behaviour would it be to start playing a harp in a shop?

_Your mother would have a fit!_

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease mother!" she pouted.

If there was one thing the queen couldn't deny it was her daughter.

The queen sat on the provided stool and tried desperately not to notice the crowd that had formed both outside and inside the large shop.

As the queen played her daughter sat on the ground beside her, silently admiring her mother.

_Who knew we would both love music?_

Once the song was finished the queens private audience applauded, though non of them quite as enthusiastically as her daughter.

"So darling, have you chosen a new instrument?" Rapunzel poked her tongue out in concentration.

Suddenly she jumped up and grabbed a wooden one with bright pink flowers on it.

**~At the Palace that evening~**

As much as he loved Rapunzel he did enjoy his "Guy days" with the king.

Albeit most of the time it involved teaching Eugene how to control Kingdom finance and occasionally how to sneak out of the more boring meetings with his tutors.

Today however included Black coffee (Mmmmm) and how the Palace security could be improved since his break in.

Right now, however, Eugene was lying back on his armchair in his room, looking out over the kingdom and enjoying the blissful silence

"EUGENE LOOK AT THIS!"

Sigh

_You love it! You've been bored senseless without her! _

No I haven't!

_Yes you have! Why don't you just marry her and then she has to be around you all the time!_

Wait what? Marry-

"Eugene! Me and mother went into town and I bought myself a new guitar! Do you like it?"

Eugene flinched as she thrust the guitar in his face.

"Its great Blondie!" She waited for more "Love the pink!"

"Its Fuchsia"

"Pink, Fuchsia, Magenta - All the same Beautiful."

She pouted; clearly not the answer she was looking for

"It's great. The pink is very you. I can't wait to hear you play"

She grinned and took it back. She placed her fingers in the appropriate chord and strum

Both of them shuddered at the noise it produced

"I think you might need to tune the 3rd right string-"

_Oh crud_

Rapunzel lifted her head and stared at him suspiciously

"How would you know?" Eugene looked around the room avoiding eye contact

"I don't know I was just making an educated guess Did you know we're having beef for dinner I think that's great maybe I should go talk to the kitchen staff?" He tried to get out of his chair but Rapunzel held him there

"Eugene. Is there something you haven't told me?"

_Now we're in trouble_

"Ugh… I love you?" He grinned up at her, hoping he would be let off the hook.

"Eugene" She said in a warning manner "Can you play guitar?"

"….yes" he hung his head down in shame.

_What kind of thief plays guitar?_

He looked up at her, waiting for laughter. Only to be met by Rapunzel biting her lower lip and looking at him shyly.

"Would you play for me?"

He took the guitar from her and tuned it

He paused wondering what he could play, until he remembered a song he learnt whilst in a neighbouring kingdom and began strumming.

After finishing the song he looked over at Rapunzel only to be shocked at what he saw;

She looked like she had just run a mile and her eyes were darker. She had a glint in them and he knew just what it meant

_You bet I know what it means! _

"So;" He said in the Flynn-ish way he could "What do you think?"

Rapunzel grinned at him and pulled him closer - almost off his chair.

"I think I need to get you your own guitar"

* * *

Ahhh. The fluff that ensues.

I don't know about you but a guy who plays guitar is like the Ultimate in hotness for me.

I kinda imagine him playing Spanish guitar…Gypsy Kings style….cos you can look really smug doing that. Lol

Anyway I wrote this cos I was thinking about secret talents we have.

Eugene's is playing the guitar…Rapunzel has hundreds of talents…

My Secret talents are; sewing, painting, fashion designing and an extensive knowledge of World Wide Mythology…and those are just hidden talents :P

What are yours?

Can't wait to hear about them! Don't forget to write a colour! All my love!

__


	19. Amber Clear

Hey guys! Sorry, once again for being late in updating! College are really piling up the coursework this week and I have an interview for University next monday so im drowning a little :P

Great to hear all of your secret talents (You guys are so talented in ways I couldn't have imagined!)

Our poor secret talents often get forgotten; As a PA student when people ask me what my talents are I usually just say "Im an Actor and a Singer" and I totally forget to mention anything else - like im a dam good cook or something!

Ha ha.

I was a little bombarded with ideas but I think I got the right one and chose 2.

I combined the ideas of Crystal Persian, The colour of Maggie the Unicorn and Romance and Musicals….You know I can't resist a challenge!

So I present to you

Amber & Clear!

* * *

"So," I asked roughly "How is lover boy?"

Tess rolled her eyes at me and still refused to look over

"If you mean Nathan, then he's fine thanks for asking."

Women! She scowls when I refuse to talk and when I actually do she doesn't talk properly.

"Well that's good." I snapped.

The Royal Family were taking a trip down to the coast and, to be honest, walking on the beach with a girl you like should be a nice experience. Not one where you want to jump off the nearest cliff.

Its bad enough that we spent 5 hours in a coach together let alone argue now!

Why do I bother?

_Because you still like her despite the fact you royally screwed things up._

It was a rhetorical question. Ugh

Like today couldn't get…wait. No. I'm not falling for that old trap! If I say that then it will get worse-

"EUGENE!" The princess is screaming as she runs past us down the beach

"SLOW DOWN" Eugene isn't far behind her.

"HURRY UP!"

"FORGIVE ME! I WAS STUNNED BY YOUR BEAUTY AND WAS FROZEN ON THE SPOT!"

Ugh.

Nothing slaps you and your lack of a relationship like a lovey dovey couple who are just bloody perfect!

Why is it that Eugene always looks like a little lost puppy whenever he's around her?

As my mentor, as he likes to call himself, he expires confidence and the swauve I lack.

When he's around her he's suddenly Mr Romantic-Super Smooth- "Let me open the door for you"- "Shall I compare thee to a summer day?"- Casanova! It doesn't make sense….maybe he's got a super power or something?

**~Eugenes POV ~**

Poor kid.

I mean, he brought it on himself and he was a complete idiot, but still.

He looks a little pathetic following her around like that.

_You do that with Rapunzel_

No I don't... and if I did its totally different!

_How? Even before you were dating you just wandered after her like a lost soul!_

You know what I'm getting a little sick and tired of you picking arguments with me!

_ME! I'm not the one who had to change! We got on fine before -_

"Eugene are you talking to yourself again?"

Wait

_What?_

"what are you talking about?" she giggled and spun around. I'd smile if I wasn't so confused

"You. You have these arguments with yourself in your head. You've been having them since we met. I didn't notice it until Christmas day. After that it was quite obvious. Chrystal clear, Read you like a Journal or however you say it! You keep on frowning and pursing your lips… Its adorable if you ask me"

_Adorable? Did she just call me ADORABLE!_

"Blondie I am many things; Handsome, Sauvé, cunning, charming, the list goes on. But I don't appreciate being called adorable."

"You call me adorable. Is it a bad thing?" She stuck out her bottom lip and placed her arms around my neck.

By the stars I love this woman.

"You are adorable. And anything you do is a good thing….except you could call me Handsome instead of adorable. That would be nice" I grinned at her, hooking my arms around her waist.

**~ Kings POV ~**

"How do you do that?" I asked my wife as she sat in the gazebo with her drink

"Do what dear?" She took a big sip, ignoring my visible shudder

"Drink that foul excuse of a liquid!"

"Darling I know its hard for you to understand. But an awful lot of people, apart from myself, drink tea"

"Don't! - Don't use that word around me! You know it gives me acid reflux."

Foul stuff tea!

And she says that coffee is bad!

"Darling I have known you almost my whole life! Why can't you just accept that I will always drink tea?"

"Whilst I have air in my lungs and blood in my body I will always try and turn you to coffee."

She tutted and shook her head

"Besides Genevieve; If I drank tea like I drink coffee you wouldn't have enough for yourself."

I grinned at her and held her hand as we looked out from our gazebo to watch our daughter on the beach.

**~ Tess' POV ~**

I hate men

That's it.

Nothing else to say

I mean firstly he doesn't have the guts to ask me to the Kingdom Fate. Then he goes and visits Bonnie without me! Then he says he's too busy with Eugene to come and see me! I see Eugene more than I see him and I've been cutting back on hogging Eugene from Princess Rapunzel….I can't really help it. He's like my brother….my very attractive brother non the less but still!

Sure Nathan wouldn't have been my first choice for a boyfriend….and his jokes are quite mean…..and he thinks he's better than everyone else….and if I wasn't proving a point I would have kicked him - **_there_**- by now…

Ugh….

Rapunzel is walking after a crab on the beach. I don't think she's ever seen one before now so she seems pretty excited.

Eugenes trying to get her to put shoes on before she steps into the rock pool full of crabs.

"Have you ever seen anything so embarrassing in your whole life?" Nathan sneered to his fellow guard next to him. Caleb, who I had purposely sat away from lifted his head.

"What are you talking about" John, Nathans trainee friend asked

"That airhead we call the future queen! She can't run a country! She can't even run a bath without wondering where the water comes from!"

Just as I was about to say something an object collided with Nathans face.

Calebs fist.

"If you DARE talk about our Monarchy like that I swear to the stars I'll - !" Nathan laughed at his threat

"You'll what? Tell the royal guard ?"

Caleb ground his teeth and held back his fist

"No. The guard would be merciful. I'd tell the Prince Concert Eugene. That way I have the privilege of watching him brutally murder you for being so rude. All the guard would do is fire you. And where is the fun in that?"

"Both of you stop it now!" I didn't agree with Nathan but we cannot argue in the presence of the Royal family!

"Shut up you little urchin! What would a woman know anyway!"

OH HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

Before I had the chance to hit him, Caleb went ahead and hit him again.

I wrenched the two apart and slapped Nathan

"We - are over."

I then proceeded to slap Caleb

"I can fight for myself! I'm not some little girl who needs protecting!"

I walked off further down the beach to inform Eugene and Rapunzel about what just happened.

The guilt of what I just did built up too much

"- Caleb?"

He looked over to me.

"Tha-….You know"

He smiled and nodded.

I hate men

* * *

There we go. I threw in a little bit of everything for you! I brought Caleb and Tess back and gave them a little bit of drama!

You all know what I'm gonna say at the end so I'm saying it now; Reviews make me so very happy and they make me want to write even more! So if you want me to write more chapters then please review and leave colours/ideas/hopes and dreams/talents/Info about why where you live is awesome or sucks? You know I'm interested no matter what ^_^

Before I go I would like to make a shout out to the readers who have stuck by me since day one;

Night rose 131 = you were my 2nd reviewer and you have still kept on reviewing thank you xxx

Lil Rock Star = An ever supportive reviewer 3

Romance & Musicals = who would have ever guessed we would have so much in common? ;)

Inume Blue = Not only have you been a wonderful review for this series; you have taken the time to read and review my other (Less impressive) writings too. I cannot thank you enough. Xxxxx

I know that this isn't all of my supportive reviewers but I can honestly tell you that you guys mean the world to me! If I could I would host a party and you would all be invited and we would eat food and someone would play guitar even though people just want to hang out ;) I love you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Authors Message of Illness and Info

Hey Guys *cough*

I personally hate these chapters when the Author just leaves a note but I'm afraid it's necessary!

I have *cough* been hit by the unfortunate and cruel Flu Virus ¬_¬ as well as most of my friends

Finding it hard but I have started writing the up coming chapters!

Basically I'm planning of having a 3 chapter story line for the next colours seeing as I was given such a brilliant story line to play around with! Not to give too much away...theres something in this for everyone - fluff angst you name it i'm getting it!

ALSO

I was thinking long and hard before I decided this but I think it might work;

Slowly I have begun getting chapter ideas that don't really have much to do with Colours. I love getting your suggestions on everything and your key words, SO I was thinking I might do a separate drabble series based off your Commissions/requests ? What do you guys think?

Also if I do it what should I call it? I'm stuck between;

**Every Passing Hour **- I like it because in a different context it represents how quickly the relationship formed

**Where They Roam - I like this too because it was a symbol of hope for Rapunzel. Also a lot of my one-shots are based in the centre of Corona.**

Anyhoo I hope everyone is in better health than myself and that you are all happy and jolly ATM!

Let me know if your gonna die if I don't update today….if I'm struck with genious I might get a chapter done without dieing? Also if you personally would be interested in me writing a chapter based on your requests that would be pretty cool!

**I love you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Peach

Right guys! (Cos I do not want you to die) Here is the new chapter!

Crystal Persian I based this chapter of your suggestion and used the colour…..

Peach! ( as suggested by…well….MANY people!)

* * *

"Blondie what were you thinking!"

"You could have died!"

"Or worse!"

"You could have been taken again!"

"You could have been hurt!"

"Don't you think that the two of you are over reacting" Mother reprimanded

"NO"

" I was just exploring the kingdom"

Why couldn't they understand?

It all started this morning when i noticed smoke rising on the outskirts of the city. I ran out of my room after dressing and ran barefoot down to where the smoke was. It turns out the people there were having something called a bonfire so i stayed to see what it was.

The only problem was I forgot to tell anyone where I was going.

"You didn't tell anyone! You didn't even take Maximus!"

"Don't you get it Rapunzel! This is the real world Rapunzel! Out here you'd be eaten alive!"

I stormed out of the room.

Who are they to tell me what to do! …. Well fathers the king so he can….and I really should have told Eugene….NO! even so they shouldn't have yelled at me like that!

"Blondie! Rapunzel please!"

I stopped.

"I'm sorry."

Humph! Too late for that! I kept my back turned.

" I really am...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I am sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on the crook of my neck.

I do like it when he does that

"Please? Do you know how scared I was when your mother said she couldn't find you?"

Scared? I wiped the tears off my cheeks and turned to face him

"You don't get scared"

He smiled and placed his cheek against the top of my head. I wish he would make it a little easier for me to be mad at him.

"I get scared. Not often. You know what scares me?" I shook my head. "You. More specifically; the thought of you getting hurt and me not being able to do anything about it. If anything happened to you Rapunzel I don't know what I would do."

I felt my eyes begin to tear up. I know how he feels.

I still have nightmares. Nightmares where my tears didn't help. Where Mo- Gothel had hurt him so deeply that he didn't have as long as we thought. I see him laying there, cold, pale, unmoving…. and there is nothing I can do.

"Rapunzel I know I don't say it as often as I should; but you're my life now. There is nothing in the world I care about more than you and the life we have together."

"I love you Eugene" I whispered

"I love you to Blondie"

**~ Hours later ~ Eugenes POV **

Today was a wake up call.

Not the usual "Oh thank the heavens that arrow didn't hit me in the face! Lets go celebrate with a pint of ale!" kinda wake up call either.

It was the "What in Coronas name would I ever do without Rapunzel? What's going to happen to us?"

Today I chose a plan of action

_You know we don't have to do this right? I mean why change things! Everything's going great! You and Rapunzel have been together over a year now! Why rush!_

No. This is what I want. I'm tired of not living my dreams.

I reached into my back pocket.

Inside lay a stone. A large, peach coloured stone.

And that stone happens to be a diamond.

This stone also happens to be attached to a silver ring.

_I have a feeling we are getting in __**way **__over our heads_

_

* * *

_

SO? I finally made it happen ;)

Sorry it wasn't longer! I'm still really Ill and I have tonnes of coursework to get done but I made sure I gave you a real chapter to keep you guys going!

All my love and hope your in better health than me!


	22. Chestnut

Hey Guys! Once again, sorry for not updating sooner! I wish it was the Holidays again, when I could update you with new chapters everyday but alas; College is a bitch! ATM it feels like my Blog is updated more than this!

In other great news; The University of Surrey accepted me, unconditionally, to study there for my Nursing Diploma! YAY! Appleteenies all round !

Chrystal Persian why must you always jump in my head and sprout such wonderful ideas! This story line was so ME I couldn't help but write it!

So story suggested by Chrystal Persian and colour suggested by Romance & Musicals (My ever incredible fanfic friend!)

Chestnut!

* * *

Death is scary when your not ready

Trust me

I died, remember!

But the whole death thing isn't the worst bit, it's the bit where you care too much to lose someone.

Its not- I don't feel - like im off Scot free. Its kinda like a fee or a loan. I keep on expecting someone to come over and say "No no no the deal hasn't been cancelled! Only extended!"

So when I finally get to sleep-

_Unless your dreaming about a certain something you have yet to ask !_

- Death seems to be the only thing on my mind.

Even when I was a child my mind was full of thoughts about death. My family background certainly didn't help…

Tonight was one of those nights;

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Please don't be too late please don't be too late please don't-

God dam it I'm not going to stand here if she's in trouble!

I grabbed onto the rough stones of the tower, not caring if they sliced my hands open.

Like a Holy beacon of light her hair falls from the top of the tower

I grab hold and pull myself up with all the speed I can gather

She's safe - She's still here - She's alright -

I can see her again, those beautiful eyes, that amazing smile

" Rapunzel! I thought I'd never see you again"

"EUGENE!"

Her dead weight rested against my chest as I stared at the blood as it poured from the stab wound in her back.

"NO! RAPUNZEL!"

I fell to the ground, clutching her to me as the witch crumbled to pieces.

You can't die! Don't leave me! I just found you! I love you!

What's the song? Sing the song

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…uh make the clock reverse, bring back what once was-"

It's not working!

"Eugene" She looks so frail, weak. I can't let this happen! There has to be something I can do? Anything?

Tears fell from my face and landed on her perfect skin.

"I love you - You're my dream Rapunzel…"

She smiled as her eyes clouded over

…..no…

NO

No this can't happen!

RAPUNZEL!NO!

"NO!"

I leapt out of bed.

Please be just a dream!

I ran barely taking notice of objects around me

"Please be alright" I whispered to myself. A mantra to keep my sanity.

I burst through the doors to her bedroom to find her laying there.

Please just be sleeping

I shook her shoulder repeatedly

_Why isn't she waking up?_

"Hmmn….E-Eugene?" the second her eyes opened I clutched her against me

"Eugene are you alright?"

I took a deep breath into her Chestnut hair.

I don't want to lose moments like these. I want to be able to do this for the rest of my life.

She her hair smells like apple and blossom and everything entirely natural that I burrow my face even further into her hair.

She's safe. She's here with me and she's alive.

"Just got a little scared….nothing to worry about" she smiled softly at me and brushed her hand across my cheek.

She began to lay back down but pulled my arm down; causing me to end up next to her

"Rapun-"

"Please. Just stay here tonight," She brushed some stray hairs away from my eyes "I like knowing you're here with me"

I held her close against me and heard her breathing even out as she fell back to sleep.

"I like knowing your with me too. I **promise** I'll be here more often; And we don't break promises"

* * *

Cheesy? Sad? Fluffy?

I don't know! I just went with the rhythm of the plot baby!

So as you know; Submit a colour! Submit a colour and the first (Or most interesting) colour gets chosen! Chrystal Persian is also a walking example that if you submit a plot line that particularly strikes my Plot Bunnies to bounce around then those will be used as well!

OH and can I just point out that we are past the 200 review milestone! 

Enjoy your days/nights wonderful readers! I love you all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Ivory

Guys! I'm so sorry it's been this long! My laptop had crashed and it turns out it had FIVE virus'. I've only just gotten back to a computer! Thank you for waiting this long and I promise that I will update much quicker as thanks ^_^

Its quite late over this side of the pond so heres a little something to tide you over

Ivory

* * *

I stood outside of the shop window. I'd never seen a white dress before.

They were beautiful

**_Rapunzel is 16_**

"Ranpunzel! Let down your hair!"

I sprang up.

"MOTHER!" I let out a yell of happiness and rushed over to the window. "I'm just coming!"

Pulling Mother up was always a hard job. Once I turned 13 Mother said I was old enough to help her up - I thought 12 was old enough though, never mind. I could see pascal out of the corner of my eye hiding inside of the pillow case I sewed lastnight.

As much as I loved spending time with Pascal - I really did miss Mother when she went away for a few days. I had to cook and clean all for myself and I would have no help with my hair. Mother does like to help me brush my hair...thats what makes her so kind.

Mother stepped through the window and embraced me.

"I missed you so much Mother! But I got a lot of sewing done!"

Mother laughed. She wasn't looking very well - the trip must have been very tiring.

"Mother? Are you feeling alright?"

"What?-Oh yes dear! Mummy's just a little tired from her travels. Would you mind singing for me?"

I smiled. I loved singing for Mother. It made her so happy.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine" _I turned to see Mother smiling at her reflection. I did like to make her happy.

"Now darling. I know these past few days must have been awe full for you but I decided to bring you a little something extra." she reached over into her basket and pulled out five large shells.

"That's a Fanned scallop shell! I read all about them in my Biology book! Thank you so much Mother! Where did you get them!"

"Oh well I was travelling to the Eastern Ocean -"

"That sounds beautiful" I could imagine it now - Waves, sand, birds, fish

"Wha- Oh no it was horrendous! I had to fight off a clan of cannibals just to get these for you!"

I spent the next few days grinding two of the shells into paint and the others were being kept by my bed. One thing had been puzzling me though.

"Mother? What…colour are they?" Mother gave me that look - the one where you know she thinks your being stupid.

"Dear they're white" White….I tested the word in my head and on my mouth. I liked this colour.

"Mother I really do like these shells! I think I like Wh-ite even better! Infact I'm going to make a dress In white!"

"What? Rapunzel you can't!" She rushed over and grabbed the shells from my bedside

"Why not?" Mother looked around the room and then stared at me

"Because only Wicked children wear white dresses." I gasped "Wicked, horrid children who leave their Mothers because they no longer love them"

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her

"No Mother! I would never do that! NEVER! I promise! I do love you Mother! I promise I won't wear white! "

"Goldie? Are you alright?" I nodded.

Eugene turned to the shop and paused; a strange look crossed between fear and excitement spread across his face.

"You want to go inside?"

"Oh no….Um Eugene? What are these dresses for?"

Eugene walked over and stood by me, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"These are the dresses women wear on their wedding day…..You - uh - know what a wedding is right?"

I giggled loudly.

"Ofcourse I do, me and mother talk about them all the time" Eugene went pink

"You do huh?" I smiled at him

"Of course. Lady Foster invited me to her wedding in March and mother's giving me lessons!"

Eugene let out a sigh. He's always so caring.

Maybe wearing a white dress wouldn't be that bad after all. Especially if it meant I could spend the rest of my life being Wicked with him.

* * *

Sorry it's short and deffinatly not my best piece of writing but HEY at least it's something!

Lolz at the Wicked reference at the end...I can't help it! I'm a Performing Arts student!

I love you all and I look forward to hearing what you want next!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Olive

Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to everyone who has been waiting for an update!

I had to take a break from writing as there we're some unfortunate deaths in my family so we've been travelling for a while.

The unfortunate events have, however, inspired me to write on one particular subject I had promised to write on.

So, after all your gracious waiting, I give you …..

Olive

* * *

Eugene ran through the streets of Corona.

It wasn't every day your told that the woman you love just up and left the castle without a chaperone.

It was every _other_ day.

When he finally did catch sight of her it wasn't quite where he would have expected.

"Blondie? What are you doing here?"

She jumped a little but still turned and faced him with a smile.

Her black dress stood out within the unusually colourful Corona Cemetery.

Her hair had been pulled away from her face and she was carrying a large basket of flowers under her arm.

" Mother was telling me about how when every soldier dies, Father goes to the funeral. And she does the same whenever any of the servants die. So I was thinking about what I would do…..but then I realised I would have gone to everyones! So I'm giving flowers to each of the funerals I would have missed."

As she walked over to the next grave, Eugene felt his heart swell with pride. Only his Rapunzel would spend a whole day dedicated to the deaths of hundreds of people she never knew.

With this thought he decided to take a risk.

Rapunzel stopped and picked out some flowers.

"Elizebeth Johannisan; I am sorry I never knew you. It says here that you are a mother so I hope that your children are well. I hope you lived a happy life" She lay down the flowers and continued walking.

She felt a gentle tug at her wrist and noticed Eugene pulling her towards an older set of graves.

She already had a feeling on whose they were.

They sat down on the grass in front and waited.

"Her name was Olive Fitzherbert. I saw a portrait of her once. She was beautiful. She worked in the pub down by the docks; that's where she met my father; Joshua. He worked on a trading ship and was away most of the year. They got married before he left and then when he returned I had been born."

At this point Eugene grasped Rapunzel's hand. He had never told anyone about his family; not to this extent at least. The kids at the orphanage knew bits and pieces but nothing like this.

He glanced over at Rapunzel; her soft eyes proved, yet again, how much he could truly trust her. He took a deep breath, firstly trying to gain the courage to keep on talking and then thanking whatever greater force brought him to the angel by his side.

"When my mother got pregnant she lost her job and home. My father just managed to find a little place in the, uh, not so nice, side of Corona. When I was born my mother was diagnosed with Anemea.- Its this condition where….if you can't get the medication….you can bleed to death-"

He felt his throat tighten as Rapunzel gasped and clutched his hand even tighter.

"Rather than pay for the medication my mother insisted my father spend the money on clothes and food for me. She was bedridden for the rest of her life. My father took to drinking he was so depressed about my mother. That's when the beatings started. I guess I was too young to really understand what was going on. I had no idea that wasn't how your father was meant to treat you. It was only until I was at the orphanage I really understood. …. After a while the money was so low that we had nothing. No food, no water, no fire wood. I turned three during that winter. That's when my mother died.

**-Flash Back-**

Angry tears drenched the once handsome face of Joshua Fitzherburt.

"Olive - Oh God Olive. My beautiful girl…How could I have let this happen!"

He clutched the casket as the men tried to send it to the grave yard.

His Wife. His Lover. She was his everything, the only woman he could and ever wanted to love.

Gone

He would never see her beautiful smile or listen to her laughter.

He would never watch as she ran across the docks to greet him, the sun shining brightly in her chestnut hair.

He would never count the freckles that were scattered across her nose as he did the night he discovered she was with child.

He would never over hear her singing to their son.

He felt his blood run cold.

The Child.

It was his fault.

She would still be here with him if it wasn't for that demon child.

The child that sucked the life out of his once vibrant wife.

He released his grasp and turned to face the boy.

So like Olive - He thought.

He couldn't bear the sight of him.

The boy stood whimpering at his feet.

"Papa where mama going? Papa?"

"She's gone boy." He looked away from it. Why must the child still be here whist his wife was gone?

"Gone where papa?"

"SHE'S DEAD YOU STUPID BOY!" The back of his hand collided with the face of the murdering child.

Again the demons cries became louder.

"But Papa-!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He picked the evil creature up by its arm "You are no child of mine"

He pushed and dragged the struggling beast all the way to the orphanage.

When the doors finally opened Joshua Fitzherbert didn't even take note of the rough looking woman or the children surrounding her.

"Take it! It is nothing but a murderous little maggot."

In one last dash of hope the boy grabbed his trouser leg.

"But Papa! Mama loves me, Mama would be sad! Don't go Papa! I look after Papa now! I stay with Papa!"

"I DO NOT WANT YOU! I wish you had died a babe and your mother had lived. You mean **nothing** to me"

With that, Joshua Fitzherbert left his son and never saw him again. The sounds of the street were loud but to him he could hear nothing. The cries of his young son fell of deaf ears.

"Olive, my beautiful Olive. I promise I will be with you shortly. Olive….I'm so sorry"

* * *

"Oh Eugene! How could anyone do that to a child!"

Rapunzel wept openly in the crook of her lovers neck. Weeping for the death of a mother and the loss of a child's innocence.

"I don't blame him" The hollow statement caused Rapunzel to slowly withdraw from his shoulder.

"what?" She whispered.

"He had to watch the love of his life die before his eyes for three years. Watch whilst she refused treatment because she wanted their son to live. A son he didn't even plan."

Eugene took in another breath as he continued his confession.

"He lost everything he had ever worked for and then he lost the only thing that was keeping him going. The death of my Mother drove him mad. We both know what it feels like to think the person we love is gone for good. But we only knew each other days. We both lived. My parents - were not so fortunate."

As Rapunzel looked at her love she could barely recognise him. In the cave, by the fire, even on his own death bed; she had never seen Eugene look so broken and defeated.

When Eugene spoke to her next he was so quiet she could hardly hear him at all.

"Rapunzel- I keep wanting to believe that she's up there looking down on me - but - She'd be so disappointed." Tears began to spill from his eyes "She gave her life for me and look what I've done. She lost her life and look at what I've done with mine. At times I think he's right Rapunzel. They would have been happy without me. She would have lived and -"

"No!" Rapunzel cried out and pulled him to her. "Don't you _dare_! Don't you ever say that again Eugene Fitzherbert! Never! You saved me! Without you I would have never been found. Gothel would have kept me in that tower until I died. I would have never seen the world or met my parents! I would have never known _Love_ Eugene! Only you could have shown me what love is! What you did in the past doesn't matter to me. Not anymore. You saved me and you made people happy. And that's worth everything to me."

They sat and cried together until everything went silent.

Rapunzel then pulled out two flowers, placing each on his parents graves.

"Olive? My name is Rapunzel. I'm the princess of Corona. I'm in love with your son - Eugene."

He stared at his incredible girlfriend as she continued talking to his mothers grave, barely acknowledging his presence.

" He really is a wonderful person. He's the best at almost everything he does! Except art…he can't do that. But that's what I'm for. Did you know that he rescued me from a witch? I'm sure you were looking over him. He almost died for me as well. Did you know that? I'm sure you were quite frightened for him if you did know. I certainly was. Back when he was growing up at the orphanage he looked after all the other kids and told them stories and sang to them. I know he wasn't very …um….law abiding when he left….but that all stopped when he met me. I do love him very much"

She then crouched closer and began to whisper to the grave, thinking Eugene couldn't hear her.

He could.

"I secretly hope he's going to ask me to marry him. I know he will look very handsome on our wedding day. And if we have children I hope they look like a mixture of the two of us. Boys with shiny deep brown hair and green eyes and girls with softly curled chestnut hair and hazel eyes. If we had boys I know they would be _very_ handsome because they would look just like Eugene.

I know most girls would be scared Eugene might turn out like your husband did when you got sick. But I'm not. I know that if I died Eugene would spend the rest of his life protecting our children. Because out of all the things Eugene does best I think he's the greatest at loving people. Protecting and teaching those he loves. I think you'd be really proud of him Olive."

She leant back again and said in a clear voice, "I know I am"

The world went on around them as the couple embraced in the vibrant grave yard.

* * *

So. What do you think? A bit of sadness and fluff to make up for that long time of waiting!

Let me know what you think of his back story now that I've finally gotten it all written!

I love all of you and thank you SO much for sticking by this fic for so long!

Cupcakes and cookies for all! xxxxxxxx


	25. Birthday

It had taken Rapunzel a full ten minutes to remember that it was her eighteenth birthday.

The fact she had only been reminded by a fight between one stubborn animal and Maximus was neither here nor there.

Shouldn't she feel different?

More mature?

Older?

All she felt was excitement - and she knew deep down that was only due to reaching the city.

Throughout the whole day she had not felt a smigen of change in her personality. She still did the same things, said the same things and she looked and sounded the same.

As she span and twirled amongst the dancers she smiled to herself. She knew that this was a celebration for the Lost Princess; but part of her felt as though they were here for her. It was her birthday too after all and she couldn't help but feel that this must be what it feels like to have friends throw a party for you.

Rapunzel allowed herself to get immersed in her fantasy until she felt a person holding her.

In one split second she felt warm, safe, protected and …. Loved.

Looking up at Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel couldn't help but smile.

Here was a man, (who did not, contrary to her original theory, have pointy teeth) who challenged everything she knew.

Every time she thought she had him figured out he would surprise her, adding a whole new level of adoration for the man before her.

She pulled away, embarrassed to be caught enjoying his touch a little too much.

"Um…Eugene?…Thank you. For dancing with me" She stared at her feet.

_Don't say something stupid don't say something stupid don't say something stupid_

"Well I didn't really get the chance - Not that I was - I mean, The people ..I"

_By the stars he's adorable_

Unable to hold back any more, the reckless side of Rapunzel threw her forwards as she encased Eugene's torso in a hug.

"But you meant to. And that's what matters"

Eugene grinned. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small shoulders returning the hug.

"Happy Birthday Blondie"

Rapunzel smiled into his shirt.

She was wrong - She **did** feel different. She felt better; stronger, more confident and happier.

And when she looked into those hazel eyes she felt things she didn't even know she was capable of feeling.

At eighteen years old Rapunzel learnt how it felt to Love. To love someone she knew so well in such a short space of time. To love someone who didn't have anything but good things to say to her. To love someone who gave her freedom.

At eighteen she had learnt to love someone and to be loved wholly in return.

Yes this was turning out to be a very good birthday indeed.

* * *

YES I know its short and I'm sorry for the lack of colour prompt

HOWEVER! There is a reason for the short and crappy oneshot (In fact I'd probs only consider this a drabble)

It just so happens to be MY 18th Birthday today! YAY!

I just felt like busting out this little something before I upload the next chapter!

I love you all so very much and I'm so happy to be celebrating my birthday with my readers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Mint Part 1

Thank you all for my lovely Birthday messages! They really did make my day! The day after my birthday (After fantasising a boy I like taking me on a boat ride) My family brought over presents and my uncle (who has never seen Tangled or know anything about the plot) got me three flying lanterns. You can imagine how much Tangled fluff came to my head! And then my boss bought me the DVD! A very Tangled birthday indeed!

This may sound odd but I'm running off a suggestion made back in January by Christal Persian.

It took me a while to decide what Idea to run with next so I've been reading all of my reviews to see if there were any good ideas I've missed out on.

Heres one I should have realised had A LOT of potential!

And because it had so much potential -

Maybe I just threw in something to make up for my absence….

Who knows….maybe something I've been holding out on since Chapter 21 ;)

Mint - Part 1

* * *

Rapunzel burst through her bedroom door.

Tess, ready in waiting with a box of tissues, waited for the yay or ney.

"Did he ask?" Rapunzel, who had kept her front facing the door, turned around and showed her tear stained face to Tess.

"No." She sniffled as Tess lead her to the bed and handed her the tissues. "He just took me off for a romantic walk and then walked me to my room."

She threw the tissue behind her ( Pascal gave an outraged whirr as the box narrowly missed his head) and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"The closest I got to a proposal was 'I'll see you at breakfast'. Has he changed his mind?"

"No! of course not! Eugene loves you Rapunzel. He's just nervous. I'm sure of it."

Tess unravelled the plaits in Rapunzel's slightly longer hair, sat behind her on the bed and began to gently brush out the knots and tangles. "You know how men are! One minute they're all charming and confident the next they're shy little puppies who just want to know that someone loves them. Eugene is no different. It doesn't matter if you've been together one day or one year or ten years; All men are afraid of rejection. Think about it, it took your father what? Five years to propose to your mother? Eugene's ready to do it now after one year! Your lives have changed so much during the time you've known each other. Just give him time."

Rapunzel smiled. For a fifteen year old girl Tess was incredibly wise.

Rapunzel had been waiting a good three months for Eugene to propose. At first she was ecstatic - thrilled at the thought of marrying her beloved.

Then she was endeared that he was taking the time to plan out the proposal and not rush into anything.

Recently she was getting tired, stressed and upset that he hadn't asked her yet.

Was she too immature?

To clumsy?

Was she getting **fat**?

"I know that look Rapunzel. You are stunning, lovely and you are defiantly NOT fat! In fact - Go eat some cake, you make me sick with your skinniness!"

Tess whacked her gently on the arm with the wooden hairbrush as Rapunzel let out a little giggle before choking back a little hiccup.

"You know what Rapunzel. I think you need time off all this engagement stress. This calls for Girl Time!" Tess stood on the bed triumphantly as Rapunzel stared at her blankly.

"Girl time?"

Tess looked dejected

"Never had girl time?" Rapunzel gave her an "_Incase you've forgotten_" look.

"Nope. 18 years of cruel captivity remember."

"Oh, yes, sorry….I got a little bit carried away…ANYWAY! Girl time is when a group of girls get together and talk and do things that girls like to do."

Rapunzel perked up.

"Ooh like what?"

Tess paused for a moment, stroking her chin.

"Well….I don't really know…I've never had girl time before. But I've heard that you're suppost to do each others nails and eat and talk and get your hair done."

"Oh! Can Mother come?"

"I don't see why not. She is a girl….so I suppose she can come too"

"YAY!"

Both girls now jumped on the bed and hugged each other whilst Rapunzel jumped around in excitement.

"Wait-" Rapunzel threw herself down onto her pillows. " We can't stay here for girl time or Eugene will wonder what we're talking about. And he can't come because he's a boy!"

"Hmmm. That does put us in quite a predicament…..Maybe your mother knows somewhere we can go?"

At that very moment three hesitant knocks echoed from the door

"Rapunzel darling is everything alright? I heard screaming"

"Mother!" Before the Queen had time to prepare herself she was pulled into the room by the young girls.

"Mother, Tess and I have been talking and we were wondering if you would like to join us for Girl Time! - TA DA!"

Genevieve stared at her daughter for a moment

"Girl time?"

"Tess has been telling me all about it! It sounds like fun and I thought maybe you could come too because I never had fun with M…..Gothel…and I'd love it if we could. It would mean a lot to me."

After a lot of cheering and crying on the Queens part, Rapunzels mother agreed to accompany her daughter and the young maid.

"However I do agree with you, there is no where in the Kingdom where we can get much privacy….Rapunzel what about your friends from the other Kingdoms?"

"Oh but Princess Hattie is away and the Twin princesses are visiting Skalendia for prospect suitors"

Rapunzel sulked at her Mothers feet.

Genevieve then grinned with an idea

"What about Miss Foster?"

"Princess Lia! Of course mother what a smart idea! Lia is not to be married for another three weeks! I'll send her a message and we'll leave at dawn!"

* * *

By the time the women reached Bolnia the sun had just begun to rise over the mountainous land.

The carriage stopped as It reached the entrance of the grand castle. Atop the steps waited a young lady in a flowing floral gown and a flowered reath that perched atop her head of long red hair.

"Rapunzel I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Princess Lia!" The girls ran towards each other and embraced.

"Your Majesty it a pleasure to have you grace Bolnia." The young girl smiled at the beautiful Queen and dipped into a low curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine Princess. Thank you so much for having us here at such a short notice."

"Please call me Lia. It is costom here in Bolnia to treat our friends as family and who would turn away their own family? So please come inside; you must be exhausted from your travels and we have so much to talk about! I have a busy day of pampering prepared for us today!" The young princess linked arms with the unusually quiet Tess and lead them into the Castle.

* * *

Eugene had never been a morning person. To the average person he would seem quite chipper but his girlfriend would know better.

That's why every morning (as she was an early riser) she would sneak into his room and close the curtains before the suns rays awoke him. This practice had been going on so long it had been quite a shock when the burning sensation on his eyelids jolted him out of blissful sleep.

What had happened to Rapunzel?

* * *

King Jonathan had never been a morning person. To the average person he would seem quite chipper but his wife would know better.

That's why every morning (As she was an early riser) she would sneak out of the room and bring back a cup of coffee and gently wake him up. This practice had been going on so long it had been quite a shock when the burning sensation of coffee down his throat did not jolt him from blissfull sleep.

What had happened to Queen Genevieve?

* * *

Caleb had never been a morning person. To the average person he would seem quite chipper but Tess would know better.

That's why every morning (As she was an early riser) she would sneak into his room and chuck a pale of water on him to wake him up. This practice had been going on so long it had been quite a shock when there was no burning sensation of freezing water to jolt him from blissfull sleep.

What had happened to Tess?

* * *

So? Whats gonna happen I wonder? Don't worry I'll be posting the second part up quicker than you can climb a tower, be beaten by a frying pan, travel to the Kingdom, almost confess your love on a boat, go back to the tower, nearly die and live happily ever after ;)

BTW i've been thinking of changing my Author name from **mrs Franny Robinson** to **Mrs Fitzherbert** - what do you think?

Love you!

xxxxxxx


	27. Light

He had been her best friend.

Her confident.

Her friend and teacher.

They loved each other.

Or at least he thought she did.

Her protection; that's all that mattered to him. No matter what the consequences he would protect her, because he would give his life for her.

He nearly did.

Acting tough and brave, appearing to be so indestructible didn't make it true.

He knew that woman was stronger than him; but it didn't matter.

She wouldn't take Rapunzel away from him.

That's when the blow came. The feeling that your whole body is giving up on you and there's nothing left but to wait. And he did wait. He waited and watched her make that promise.

And his heart breaks a little because she _Never _breaks a promise.

He watches as she's released from those shackles and comes running to him.

No. Not him - **him**.

They had grown up together. He knew her every secret and every feeling because they loved each other - surly that mattered.

Laying there, bleeding in their captive home, was the man, the thief.

Pascal had never felt jealousy; Eugene, despite his faults, had convinced Rapunzel to live her dreams. He was not jealous when he caught their secret gazes. He was not jealous when he danced with her. He was not jealous when they saw the lanterns together and confessed what he knew all along. But even then he didn't mind because he knew, regardless how much she loved this man, she would still love him too.

But there she was, crying over the body of a man she barely knew three days.

Had she not seen him some to her rescue? Had she not noticed that he too might have needed her special gift to keep him alive?

And then he saw it. The sacrifice; his life for Rapunzels.

He turned, seeing the captor that had imprisoned his Rapunzel for her whole life and felt only hate.

With all his strength he stretched the hair and watched as she fell. Death by her own obsession.

So he lay there and watched whilst his closest friend cried for a lost love. Cried because he had become her life now.

Pascal lay there and wondered if his actions had changed anything.

Two lives would be lost today and only one would be mourned for now.

Yet Love is better than Life, and what is the heart of a chameleon compared to the heart of a man? *

And at last, _He _sees the light- the light that saves Eugene and himself and as he thinks this his body feels new. His pain is gone and replaced with clarity of mind.

Yes, Love is better than Life - but what is life without love?

Pascal never changed; his love for Rapunzel out lived all trials and tribulations. He would trust Eugene to protect her and be there whenever she would need him.

Because even though he was momentarily forgotten, he knew Rapunzel loved him.

Because they were kindred spirits.

They, in their own odd way, were soul mates.

* * *

Pascal love people! A little angsty for our colourfull friend but I alway feel sad for him during that seen because that kick must have done some major damage to a little chameleon and yet Rapunzel doesn't seem to notice (But She saved Eugene and Pascal so all is forgiven - besides she was Majorly side tracked!)

Next chapter up in an hour or two! (or longer…I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so Seriously!)

What did you think? if you love me or these chapters you could always leave me a lovely little review ^_^ Because Reviews stop Pascal being sad and Pascal and I don't like feeling sad :( So _do it - you know you want to..._;)

Part two of Mint up tonight!

xxxxxxx


	28. Mint Part 2

"Lia….umm….as much as I'm enjoying this…and it does feel quite nice I was um wondering.."

"What the hell is this stuff?" Complained Tess; As much as she was enjoying her morning, she did not look best pleased when the foreign Princess' maid came in and began applying what looked like, in Tess' opinion, Swamp Sludge.

"Its seaweed excratct infused with mint" replied Lia, looking as though she went through this kind of treatment every day. "it's a Bolnian concuction - Its meant to take away any signs of stress or agitation"

"I'll take five jars back with me then - I'm gonna be wrinkled by the time I'm 18 if things carry on this way" Tess mumbled, experimentally tasting the product to make sure it wasn't meant to be served with a salad.

Her grimace made her realise this was most certainly not edible.

The Queen and the Princesses laughed.

Rapunzel grinned as she had more paste applied to her face.

The strong smell of peppermint luring her into such a relaxed state of mind.

For the first time since she met him, Rapunzel was actually enjoying a day without Eugene.

She did and always would love him with all her heart, for that she had no doubts, but she had been so worried and hysterical about where they were heading she did really need the time just to be with her friends and mother.

She heard a happy hum come from Princess Lia;

"This is lovely. I might just tell mother that I will do this for my Bachelorette gathering"

"Bache-what?"

Genevieve, Tess and Lia all exchanged glances, silently choosing her mother to explain.

"Bachelorette darling. When a young lady is to be married she spends a day with her family to enjoy her last moments with them before she moves to live with her husband."

"In Bolnia we celebrate a little differently; Rather than just our family we extend the invitation to all of your closest friends - but there are strictly no men. Not even your father or brother! In Bolnia marriage is the final step of becoming a woman and you should always invite some already married women so you can discuss your new…uh….marital activities schedule; I most certainly don't want to discuss that with my father…."

Tess snorted,

"Oh yes 'Marital Activities' …If Rapunzel's invited can I be her plus one - that sounds like the kind of conversation you don't want to miss"

Rapunzel felt very out of the loop as the other women began to chuckle. She simply decided to ask her mother on the way back.

"All of you are invited! To think we could be doing this again in under three weeks!"

Lia let out a blissful sigh.

"Three more weeks and I'm going to be '**Her Royal Highness Princess Lia Basov Druginin Kunakov Foster - Leopoldo Delgado Andanza The Fifth**!' Isn't it just amazing!"

"It certainly is a mouthful - and I thought Rapunzel Fitzherbert was bad" Mumbled Tess under her breath.

Rapunzel, however, had not heard this comment. Looking over at Lia, who was repeating her soon to be name as though is were a magic incantation, Rapunzel couldn't help the feeling of longing that she could be in the same position.

"So," Started Genevieve, who was enjoying getting pampered by the young girls servants. "Tell us about Leopoldo. I haven't seen him since he was sixteen! What a shy little thing he was! One would think, with southern blood, he would be quite loud and rambunctious like his brothers and yet there he was sat at the end of our dinner table discussing trade deals with Jonathan whilst his brothers threw food at one another."

"Oh yes please tell us! I want to know everything about him! Don't miss out any details!" Rapunzel now jumped up, dropping half of her facial on the floor.

Lia blushed a bright red and fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

"I'm not sure what to say…He's twenty two, four years my senior, and he is the Eldest of seven brothers. He is the heir to the Monada Kingdom, which is quite a bit of pressure on him. He looks like his father; he's very tall - much taller than I am - and he has dark curly hair. His skin is a bit darker than mine, but he his from the South where the sun is much hotter than it is here or in Corona. He has his mothers eyes though, bright blue like the ocean" Lia closed her eyes and smiled. "He's not very charming, but he tries very hard. He pampers me to the point of excessiveness. He loves taking me to the theatre and to dances. What Leo lacks in charm he makes up by being smart and witty; he's one of the funniest people I know and I can talk to him for hours."

"You sound like me when I was being courted by Jonathan. He was so dramatic about everything in his life that we spent most of our days having the most fun over the smallest trivial things."

"How did you know - that you really wanted to marry him?" As light hearted as she sounded, Rapunzel wanted to know. Rapunzel needed to know. She knew she wanted to marry Eugene but was she really ready? Had she just gotten swept away with a fantasy and jumped? One thing had kept her tethered to this dream, tighter than another reason.

Lia looked over at Genevieve and smiled. She turned back to Rapunzel, squeezing her hand.

"He's my best friend. And I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life married to my best friend"

Rapunzel grinned. The servants had just come in, about to rub their feet with some sort of mountainous salt, and she could faintly hear her mother and friend laugh as Tess made a comment.

But Rapunzel didn't pay attention.

She got the answer she wanted so desperately to hear.

* * *

Eugene paced the library.

He had been so sure she would be here.

You would think having a girlfriend who made disappearing an everyday occurrence would mean it didn't panic him any more.

It scared him to death. The constant worry, the sickness he felt in his stomach, the vice grip on his heart that would not relent until he could hold her in his arms again.

If anyone told him he could ever feel this way about a woman two years ago he would have laughed in their faces.

Now he would tell them that speaking of the pain made it sound one hundred times easier than the pain he actually felt.

He looked out of the window, placing his hand on the glass.

He couldn't shake off the feeling in his gut that she was further away than he usually found her. Further than the Castle.

His gut told him that she wasn't even in the Kingdom. The worry doubled, the sickness was increasing and that vice was getting tighter by the minute.

"Hey Eugene - ? Have you seen Tess around any where? I thought she might be with the Princess and then I couldn't find her either, so I assumed they'd be with y-"

"Tess isn't here either?" Eugene looked as the slight worry in Caleb's young eyes changed from shock to panic.

"The Princess is gone? They're _both_ gone? Eugene this is bad! Tess never goes off without telling anyone - she's too stubborn to sneak about! What if they're hurt somewhere? What if they were tak-"

Caleb stopped before he finished the word.

**Taken**

Eugene couldn't bare the thought.

His legs were giving up underneath him at the thought.

_No. No! Not again…Its not true…you don't know what's happened…._

"Eugene ….What if they were taken from the castle-"

"**Stop saying that!-**" Neither had expected the outburst and Eugene desperately tried to cling on to his rational sense. "She's fine! They're both fine. We'll talk to her parents and -"

"Eugene?" Both young men turned to see the King stride into the room, barely taking notice of the tension held between them, A look of determination on his face. "Have either of you seen my wife?"

Eugene did not hear the string of expletives tumble from Caleb's tongue, nor did he hear the Kings questions.

How was he supposed to tell the him the possibility that his wife, servant and only child may have been taken from him again.

The pain had been nothing until now.

Now he was not afraid to admit he could cry.

_I can't lose you. Not again._

* * *

Tess' face bent bright red and she was sure that all of Bolnia could hear the laughter coming from the three royals surrounding her, tugging and pulling at her hair at the same time.

"I do **not **have feelings for Caleb!"

"Ohhhh who's Caleb?" Lia giggled

"He works for Eugene. They both came from the same orphanage as well." Lia and Rapunzel awed.

"I can hear wedding bells now" Chuckled the Queen.

Tess hadn't thought she could be any more humiliated.

Not only did she have the three royals giving her a make over ( The phrase "Red hair is always the hardest to control" and "Freckles - those will be hard to cover up" had been thrown around) - Now they were picking on her too!

"Even if I did like him - And I don't! - I'm far too young to get married!"

"Nonsense-" giggled Lia, "My sister got married when she was fifteen and has four children now! I'm considered a spinster in my family!"

"No, no Tess is right. They are both two young" Interrupted the Queen. "Besides, men get far more attractive when they grow out of adolescence" She winked at the girls as they all burst into a flurry of laughter.

* * *

Blame had been shared

Objects had been thrown

Guards had been instructed

Servants had been questioned

They were no where to be found.

Maximus, head of the search party, had been ruthless with his objective; Find the Royal women and the girl.

The forest was dense and repetitive to those who did not know it.

Maximus, however, was not one of those people - He was a Horse and a Royal Palace Guard Horse at that.

He moved swiftly through the foliage, staring and, what would seem to be nothing to the human eye, tracks.

Passed through the ground at 5:20 that morning going East to the Kingdom of Bolnia.

The Captain of the Guard took note of Max's find and a message was sent back to Corona.

There was not, indeed, a finer Horse than Maximus.

* * *

The loud chimes of the church bells reminded the girls just how long they had been with the young princess.

"Oh Mother look! We have been gone all day-" It was then that the thought struck her. A horrifying thought "Mother! We never left a note! They must be worried sick!"

The women too looked horrified when they realised their mistake.

They had not let a single other person, save their driver who was with them, know where they were.

Rapunzel felt a tight grip around her heart that brought her to tears.

Eugene. Her beloved sweetheart was already so concerned about her protection, just when she wasn't in the castle.

This must be killing him.

"You must go back immediately. The Kingdom will be in panic if they believe they have not only lost their Lost Princess again but her Mother and friend as well!"

All four hurried back down to their carriage and said quick farewells.

Rapunzel hugged Lia.

"Thank you Lia. I know the last few minutes have been stressful but I have enjoyed myself so much today. I'm going to miss you."

Lia had a watery smile and pulled away from the girl as Rapunzel climbed into the Carriage.

"And I will miss you. But we shall all be together soon and then at the wedding."

Rapunzel's smile brightened.

"Oh yes we will see you at your Wedding!"

They pulled forward as Lia began to laugh and called out

"I wasn't talking about my wedding Mrs Fitzherbert!"

* * *

The king paced the room now, as though the men were taking it in terns to take out his fear and worry on the floor.

"Bolnia? Why would they be there at such an early hour?" He clutched at his hair and tried to work out the reasons for such an escapade. "We have always been close with the Bolnian Kingdom….they would have no reason to take the girls by force. King Anatolii and I have always been close friends, our daughters being so close in age and-"

It then dawned on Eugene

" They were visiting the Princess - It takes a good couple of hours to reach the Kingdom so they would have had to leave early."

That had to be it.

The guards burst through the doors and smiled

"Your Majesty - They have returned!"

Eugene ran there quicker than he heard the words pass the young guards lips.

All the men relaxed as they knew their loves had returned.

Rapunzel stood in the middle of the courtyard - ready to run up to find Eugene - only to have him launch himself on her.

"Eugene, Eugene I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you but I forgot and I felt so bad and-" Rapunzel couldn't hold back the tears that fell onto his shirt and he cradled her in his arms.

"Sshh, don't cry. Please. I'm just so happy to see you Rapunzel." He whispered in her ear. Having her in his arms made all the pain worth while. He breathed in her familiar sent, now mixed with the faint smell of mint. He smiled softly as she gripped onto him as desperatly as he clung to her.

As the tears fell from her eyes, he to felt himself release the tears he'd been holding in all day. Tears of joy and relief that she had made her way back to him again. "I'm so happy to know you're here with me. Just let me hold you."

The King and Queen reached one another and embraced; The Queen noticing a fire behind his eyes she hadn't seen for many years; The King noticing a radiance about his wife that he hadn't seen so strong in years. They both made their way back indoors hand in hand.

Tess and Caleb both arrived at the entrance at the same time. Trying, in vain, to look casual about the whole situation.

"So…" Caleb tried to sound aloof and not nearly as relieved as he was "Slacking off for the day I see Tess"

Both laughed and felt the tension disappear between them.

"Yeah right. Don't play games with me Caleb; I know you. What? Were you frightened"

She grinned at him, both laughing at the teasing banter.

Caleb chuckled before his eyes turned serious; "Yeah. I guess I was"

Tess smiled at him and then, In a moment of unconscious thought, kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. and I don't say that to guys"

As they began to walk to the servants quarters Tess began to notice Caleb staring at her oddly.

"Uh Caleb is everything ok?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Tess…but I think you got mould in your hair or something… It looks like sludge"

* * *

It had taken time to calm down her tears and apologise but they soon began to stroll through the gardens; discussing her day with the Princess and how much it had meant to her.

"Rapunzel; you know if you ever want to go anywhere I'm not going to stop you. You say you want to go the furthest corner of the world at four in the morning I'll let you go." He squeezed her hand and they smiled. It was the truth. Eugene would never hold her back from something that she wanted.

"Don't worry Eugene - If I ever plan on going to the furthest corner of the world, your coming with me."

"Good!" They chuckled and walked in comfortable silence, Rapunzel's head resting gently against his shoulder.

This was it,

"hey, while I think about it….Marry me?"

Hearts stopped.

Eyes widened.

Grins broke out.

"I know its not the most eloquent proposal but I'm not exactly one for tradition -" He went down onto one knee and pulled out the ring he had been carrying in his pocket for nearly three months. " But, I'd like to try. Rapunzel, I'm just a thief, an orphaned thief who didn't think anything good would ever happen to him. And then I met you. Rapunzel I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want to hear the cries of our children together. I want to support you as you lead this Kingdom. I want to make you laugh every day. I want to watch you grow old with me and fall in love with you more and more each day. So please Rapunzel, Marry me? I just don't know what I'm going to do if you don't"

Tears fell from Rapunzel's eyes.

"Yes, please marry me Eugene."

There was never a happier couple found in all of Corona at that moment.

Grins bursting forth and cries and yells of happiness as he pushed the ring gently onto her finger.

"I love you Rapunzel"

"I love you Eugene!" She laughed as she launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. A kiss neither would ever forget.

They pulled apart and Rapunzel laughed again

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO EUGENE FITZHERBERT!" Rapunzel yelled at the top of her voice, calling attention to all the servants, towns folk and her parents who all broke into applause and celebration.

But neither noticed as Eugene picked her up from the waist and spun her round whilst yelling,

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

TADA!

CONFETTI!

CHAMPAGNE!

FLOWERS!

I finally did it! YAY!

Been slaving away at this chapter and I've been so worried about it! My first engagement Fic - EVER!

I drew inspiration from the proposal from Oklahoma but only very slightly.

What do you guys think? (I'm so nervous! Eek!) Excited to know what you think about Princess Lia as I plan on writing her wedding in ^_^

Lots of wedding / Party / Gossipy / bonding chapters coming your way now!

Reviews make Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding even bigger and better!

xxxxxxxxxx


	29. Onyx

So glad you guys liked the last chapter! I was SO nervous to read your reviews (But loved doing so because reviews make me happy and not getting them makes me sad - Not that i'm guilt tripping you into reviewing or anything *Shifty eyes*)

This chapter was inspired when I was banging my head on the dinner table, hoping for inspiration, when a crack of thunder shook me from my angst and I ran outside and stood in the thunderstorm until a lightning bolt went very close to my neighbours house and I ran inside :P

Colour suggested most recently by Emily97 thp (Cos she's awesome for reviewing and leaving me such a LONG list of colours!)

Onyx

* * *

She stood outside in the garden. Feeling the electricity in the air. The shock of light surrounding her. And then the crash; some sounding as if the sky were splitting above her. The feeling as the vibrations resonated through her body. Rain cascading and hurtling downwards, covering every inch of her skin. Drops of life.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing out here?" She could barely hear his voice over the sound of the storm. She felt completely calm amongst the chaos.

"I'm enjoying the storm" Even with her eyes closed she could tell it was Eugene's arms that had snaked their way around her waist.

"I can see that but can't you come and enjoy it indoors? Its too dangerous for you to stay out here."

Rapunzel had forgotten that Thunderstorms were different when you were outside.

Her whole life she had spent leaning out of her window, watching as the lightning made patterns across the sky and the thunder echoed through the valley. But in the tower she was safe. As long as she was there the lightning couldn't hurt her.

When Gothel was away she would open the roof windows and let the rain fall inside, to see what it would feel like to stand out in the storm herself.

She didn't know of the dangers until last year when her true mother and her tutors explained why she must never stand out in a thunderstorm.

But this was the first storm of the year and possibly the most powerful one she had ever witnessed.

"But its so beautiful Eugene! There's nothing like it!" She giggled as another crash of thunder shook the ground beneath her.

Eugene, not looking as comfortable in the storm as Rapunzel did, steered her towards the castle.

"But there's nothing like you either and I'd prefer it if my future wife wasn't hit by lightning!"

The wind began to pick up and he fought back the urge to carry her back to the castle. They ran together and reached the entrance way. Before they could go inside Rapunzel burrowed her face into his chest and smiled.

She was about to kiss him when another flash of lightning shot across the sky, only this time a lot closer.

It was then that she noticed the other light.

Only this wasn't lightning.

"E-Eugene?" But he had noticed it too.

"Go inside." He kept his eye on the light, his breath getting quicker.

"But-"

"**Go inside**! Get the guards!" With that he stripped off his large rain jacket and sprinted away from her, quickly followed by hundreds of servants and guards.

All yelling the same thing.

"FIRE!"

* * *

Rapunzel sat in the same room as her parents, non allowed to go outside and help.

_"The royal family must be protected"_

But Eugene was her family too. He was still out there.

Four houses.

Four homes engulfed in the blaze.

Four families.

Did they get out?

Was anyone hurt?

Why wasn't Eugene back yet?

It had been hours.

The storm was still going, the sound getting louder and louder.

But the crashes couldn't stop the sounds coming from her people.

The yelling, the screaming, the crying. Nothing was blocking out the sounds of their cries and all she can do for them is sit and listen and pray.

She cried silently as she curled up against her mother. How could something so beautiful be so deadly? So destructive?

Her mind went back to Eugene.

What had happened to him?

Was he fighting the blaze or was he tending to his future people?

"m-mother? What if he gets hurt" More tears escaped her eyes as her mother hushed her sobs.

Jonathan came and sat next to her, cradling her in his arms.

"Eugene is a strong, smart young man. If anyone can help them it's him. As for him getting hurt? He's got you; that's enough for him to keep out of danger."

Rapunzel spent the rest of the night protected by the loving arms of her parents; dreaming only of her fiancée.

* * *

"Hey- Hey Blondie, wake up…"

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes.

It was dawn, that much she could tell, the storm was over and the sun was out; but the voice?

"Eugene?" She turned her head and was greeted by soft Hazel eyes.

"Morning"

She had never seen him look this way. His eyes were tired and looked sad, despite his best efforts of looking happy to see her.

His skin was covered in ash and his clothing was torn. From the looks of it he had only just made it back from the scene.

Rapunzel slowly sat herself up, noticing soon that he was covered in scratches.

"Eugene you should go see the healers….and have a bath."

His eyes clouded as he looked down.

"I can't. I've got to go back." He picked up her hand, idly making patterns on the skin with his finger tips, ignoring the black marks being left behind. "They've only just put out the fire but there's still a lot of work to do. I just wanted to let you know I was safe."

"I'm coming with you" He didn't look up but shook his head, remaining silent. "Is there anyone injured?" He nodded, keeping his eyes firmly no her hand. "Then I'm going. They're my people Eugene; I'm not hiding in this castle whilst they need me."

He was too tired to fight with her.

He only dreaded explaining the wreckage to her naive heart.

* * *

When she reached the scene it took all her might not to burst into tears.

The houses were completely obliterated.

The storm had left and in its wake a wreckage of charred devastation; Onyx water leaking from the debris and running now to the shore.

People were doing there best to help; men were tearing their way through the rubble to salvage who and what they could. Women tending to injured and bringing up buckets of water to cool down the burning cinders. Even children, no older than nine, were comforting those younger than themselves and distracting them from the destruction behind them.

"Did anyone - die Eugene?" She didn't want to ask, she was too afraid she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Her resolve broke and the tears began to pour down her face. "We couldn't get to them in time. The smoke got to them before the fire did. They weren't in any pain Rapunzel."

Despite his comforting words and his strong hold around her, she couldn't stop the shaking sobs ripping their way threw her throat.

These were her people.

Her people had died and all she could do was hide in her castle.

"Why did this have to happen Eugene? Its not-"

"Fair? This is life Rapunzel," His voice, despite his serious words, were soft. "These things happen. People get sick, people die and people get hurt. Bad things happen to good people and good things happen to people who don't deserve it. But because this is life some people get better, children are born and people laugh and have families. The little things make us happy and we're thankful."

He wiped the tears away from her face, still wary of leaving charcoaled marks on her cheeks.

"Good things happen so regularly because they help us get through times like these. We just have to be more vigilant for them and do our part to help"

Rapunzel gave her future husband a small smile, comforted to know that he would one day, in the distant future, be King to her people.

With a small nod and a kiss to his cheek, she backed away from him, rolled up her sleeves and went towards to women to help with the injured.

Eugene went back to the wreak and tore his way through the debris.

Together they were helping rebuild this little part of their Kingdom.

* * *

A little dark and poetic but I felt that way inclined.

I warn you I'm about to get very mushy! But I'm doing anyway cos I'm sentimental!

You must be bored of hearing it from other writers but I mean this sincerely when I say that you guys are my real inspiration. Nothing makes me want to stay up until 3am writing like getting a review from one of you telling me what you think! You guys mean so much to me and I'm giving you a hug right now where ever you are! I love you all so very much!

So as a tribute to all of you I'm giving you an **exclusive offer** to the first ten people who participate; My next chapter will be the Bachelor / Bachelorette / travel to Monada (Kingdom of Lia's Fiancée) SO I've decided that you guys can send me characters (Original or ones I've already mentioned i.e. His brothers ect) to add to the chapters!

As much or as little detail as you like! Of course if more girls are submitted I'm more likely to write a Bachelorette or if more Official people (like Kings and Queens of various Kingdoms) are submitted I'm more likely to write a ball or banquet!

Maybe you'll submit another servant (Caleb/Tess rival) ? Maybe Lia has a sibling/s? Maybe some spoilt Princess with a secret soft side?

Its up to you!

Catch my drift? Interested?

Then review my friends!

xxxxxxxxxx


	30. Rose

Last October he believed that working in the Royal Palace, personal Manservant to the future Prince Consort (and to become the King) would be a walk in the park where he'd never have to do anything stupid or degrading ever again.

Now sat in a room filled with staff members of the Bolnian palace so he could escort the girls to a Bachelorette with Eugene; Caleb was starting to regret his statement.

From the looks of it, the Royal family had given the younger staff a day off, but if Caleb was correct there was a mixture of Bolnian Servants and Monadaen Servants.

They were pretty easy to distinguish; Bolnian maids had their signature Red or Brunette hair, green eyes and, not that Caleb was looking, curvy figures. The Monadaen maids however had dark almost black hair, bright blue eyes and tall, slender figures.

But as far as he was concerned, they had nothing compared to the girl sat across the room from him. The sixteen year old fireball had captured his heart at the grand old age of seven when she kicked a friend of his in the stomach for pulling her hair. Now ten years on, in a room surrounded by beautiful women, he could barely take his eyes off her.

"You know Caleb, there's this wonderful thing we guys use; its called our voices. We may not always be listened too but it might actually help considering you've spent the past couple of months not telling her how you feel." Eugene quipped as he observed the room. Caleb glared at him half heartedly as he tried not to look at Tess.

"Oh really? And what good would that do me? 'Oh Tess, I know I don't deserve you and you are completely out of my league, not to mention I've been a complete thorn in your side since the day we met but I just thought I'd let you know that I'm madly in love with you, always have and if you don't mind I think I might like to ruin our all ready fragile relationship by taking you somewhere nice and completely ruining the evening somehow?' Hmm? Is that what I should do Eugene?"

Eugene pondered this for a moment.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'Hey Tess, would you like to go grab some lunch at this restaurant' but whatever floats your boat kid." He could see Caleb slouch in the corner of his eye. Sighing he turned to face him, a difficult manoeuvre since they were sat so closely on the bench.

"Listen, Caleb, I'm not used to being the guy people go to for advice unless its about how to get your hands on something. Its not like I'm exactly running the show between me and Blondie. She's up there with all of her royal friends, enjoying a day without me and here I am sat in the servants quarters waiting for her. But if there is something I know its that you can't sit around and wait forever. I did that and I nearly lost my chance to make things right. Who knows what would have happened if I had the courage that night to tell her I loved her? But I still did it, even if I thought is was the last thing I was ever going to say. So you've got to understand that even though I'd bet money Tess likes you too, if you make her wait too long Tess is the kind of girl who will learn to get over you and find someone else."

Caleb nodded, stood and walked around the large servants quarters. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eugene get up and walk outside, turning left to (Caleb was sure) the stables where he had left Max.

He weaved his way through the pods of women, finding himself a spot to stand by the table of drinks provided by the Bolnian Royal family as a thank you to all of the servants for attending.

Just as he picked up a tankard he heard the yelling.

* * *

**Rapunzel / Rosalyn POV**

Rapunzel had never been the victim to theft before.

Having an ex con as a fiancée had its upsides, including being able to single out the kind of person who would steal from her.

She would have never expected the young teenage maid to be a wannabe thief.

"Let me go or I swear I'll scream so loud you wont know what has hit you! I'll break out and I'll slice your arm off you brute!" The guard kept his hold of the thrashing red head until he reached the centre of the servants quarters, ready to make an example of her. It did not look like the first time he had been appointed this task.

"Rosalyn Kovlun, how many years have you been working for his Royal Majesty and his family?"

He sounded bored. The girl however stood defiantly, head held high as though she were trying to make herself taller.

"Seven years"

"And why are you here?"

"Because no one will let me leave!" She sneered at him.

Rapunzel stepped out of the shadows of the stair case, ignoring the servants hurried bows and whispers.

It would appear the guard and young girl chose to ignore it too.

"And what would you do child? Beg?" He scoffed at her, staring down his nose. Not a hard feat since he was nearly the same height as her dear friend Vladimir.

"You know full well what I would do" He rolled his eyes

"Not this again"

"I could do it! I'd be just like him! Better!"

"They were just legends, stories"

"FLYNN RIDER IS _NOT_ A STORY!" The girl looked ready to punch the guard before Rapunzel hurried over.

"Please stop!-" She turned to face the guard and smiled "Don't worry sir, I'll handle this myself"

Although the guard seemed disgruntled, he left anyway. She imagined having such a large gathering of royalty within the palace was causing quite a bit of stress amongst the staff.

Turning back to face Rosalyn she realised that she looked quite a bit like Tess. The only difference being the lack of freckles, the brown eyes and the look of defiance that spread across this girls demeanour. Tess herself was the complete picture of loyal obedience to those who she worked for.

"Rosalyn, what do you know about Flynn Rider?"

* * *

**Tess / Annabelle POV**

Tess herself had been enjoying the calm morning. She had made fast friends with a girl named Annabelle who, although being 18 years old herself, had the innocence of a ten year old; quite happy to quietly chat with anyone who wanted to talk. Tess had, at first, found it hard to decipher the girls accent. Annabelle, as it turned out, was from Monada. With her Dark hair and blue eyes, she was defiantly Monadaen.

They had bonded quite quickly over their pasts, both being raised in Orphanages and later brought to work for their respective Monarchies.

"Who is that sat with your Prince?"

Tess scanned to room to see where she was pointing. True to form sat by Eugene's side was Caleb.

Tess tried in vain to ignore the triple backwards summersault her heart and stomach managed to do at the same time as her eyes briefly locked with the boys.

"Him? That's Caleb." Tess looked over to see Annabelle grinning and giggling to herself.

"He's cute"

"Isn't he a bit young for you?" She hoped

"How old is he?"

"seventeen"

"Then no, he's not too young at all" Tess pushed down the urge to hit her new found friend, after all, how was she meant to know that Tess might like him too.

"Ah so you like him" _What?_

"What?" Annabelle chortled at the expression covering her face.

"I take it you know him quite well?"

"Yeah…He joined the orphanage when he was seven, I was five or six…He wasn't a particularly good kid…but that's what happens when you're locked up in an institution that doesn't know how to handle kids with messy backgrounds…..Anyway, Eugene came along, kicked some sense into him and took us to the castle with another girl. We started working there and … I guess we've gotten pretty close since."

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you love him silly!" Annabelle giggled again, whilst Tess had no idea why she found this so amusing.

"I don't! - I don't love him. Look around Annie girl; Caleb is, I'll admit, cute…more than cute….but you'll also notice that this room is full to the brim with pretty girls! Much prettier than I could ever dream of being!"

"Is that so? Then I don't know why he's spent all morning staring at you with a smile on his face."

She smiled softly at Tess' stunned face and promptly changed the subject.

Just as Tess was laughing about her spending all her wages on sugar mice they heard the outcries of the exampled Rosalyn.

"Who is that?" whispered Tess.

"That's Rosalyn Kovlun, she works here at the palace. I've met her a couple of times and let me tell you; she is no good. She hits, she bites, she beats up the boys for no apparent reason…she steals from the guests too. We were warned about her before we left Monada, under strict instruction not to listen to her."

Tess looked over too the girl. They seemed to be the same age roughly and Tess couldn't shake the feeling that she too could have ended up like this girl. She considered herself lucky to have Rapunzel's ever calming presence always by her side because Tess knew all too well that she had that kind of rebellion stored up inside of her.

"Her parents bring her here, wanting her to get nothing but a good start in life, she is given food, lodgings and wages for seven years by one of the kindest Royal families this side of the land and here she is stealing loose change from honouree guests…I just don't understand her. I just want to do my job and be happy doing it"

When Annabelle looked over to the troubled teen, it was not with the disapproving stares that her fellow workers looked upon her. Her eyes showed nothing but pity.

* * *

**Rapunzel / Rosalyn POV**

After the ten minute speech given by Rosalyn, Rapunzel couldn't help the stare of disbelief.

Even after all of her explanations of Eugene's reformed ways, of his regret, of his near death; she still stuck to her guns.

Rapunzel found it hard to believe that the young girl actually wanted to live a life of crime.

"Don't you have a dream?"

Rosalyn looked at her exasperated, as though Rapunzel had not listened to a thing she'd said.

"Of course I do! I'm going to steal a horse, a sword and a mask and be the first famous female highwayman! ….I'll have to think of a cool name though. Something classy like **The Highway Harlot** or something like that"

Rapunzel had the feeling like Rosalyn didn't really know what a Harlot was.

"You know what a Harlot is right?" She hoped the girl thought it was just a singer or something of the like.

"it's a prostitute. But that will be my play; I stand at the side of the road, looking like I'm one of those kind of ladies and then just when the dirty rich perverts think they've got it - slice! - I'll cut off their-!"

"I think I get it!" Rapunzel cried out as her face became a nasty shade of maroon. Just before the young girl dashed away she tried one last thing.

"What about your family?"

Rosalyn stopped. This had struck a chord.

"What about them" This voice did not sound like the arrogant protesting thief stood before her minutes ago. This was the voice of a hurt girl.

"Wouldn't they be upset if you left when they worked so hard to get you a job here?"

"They wouldn't. They don't care about me"

Rapunzel reached out to her.

"You don't know that. I'm sure they do-"

"_They left me_! They didn't want me any more so they left me here!" Rosalyn looked around. Most of the room was staring at her. She composed herself and regained the defiant look she had briefly lost. "I know what you do Princess. You reform people. You "Touch the hearts" of everyone you meet and they can't help but want to be better people. _Well not me_. I don't care if you had it rough growing up, we all have pain. We all have dreams and maybe mine doesn't match up to your high standards but its all I have!"

Rosalyn made her way out of the room and on to the courtyard to quickly, no one had been able to see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Caleb / Adonia POV**

"Dinner and a show ey?"

Caleb chuckled at the comment.

"Tell me about it" It was then that he realised the remark had come from a girl.

He turned to see the young woman leaning against the wall next to him. He had no idea just how long she had been by his side but he currently didn't care.

If he wasn't so smitten with Tess, he would have said this was the most beautiful girl in the room, maybe even the kingdom, in all the Kingdoms.

Waves of ebony silk cascaded down her to her lower back, a curl covering one of her bright pair of sparkling Ocean green eyes. Her lips were plump and had a gentle tint of red to them, now curling up into a smile. Her heart shaped face was tanned and glowed in the sunlight that was streaming through the windows.

Caleb had worried he dislocated his jaw it dropped so quickly.

She laughed, a sound Caleb immediately related to chimes ringing. Not at all like Tess' laugh; she was original, a sound he could never place but loved non the less. Yes, he defiantly liked the sound of her laugh better.

"I'm Adonia, I'm from Monada. Yourself?" Caleb quickly tried to remember how to talk.

"I'm Caleb, from Corona. I'm Prince Eugene's manservant…..If you don't mind me saying Adonia; You do not look like a servant girl"

"That's because I'm not" Although he had every reason to be, the look Adonia gave him vanished all his worries about being embarrassed. "I volunteer to work in the kitchens and I used to work in the royal nursery"

Caleb couldn't help but be surprised.

"That all sounds very selfless…suspicious" Adonia laughed at his teasing suspicion trying to contain it as he grabbed her chin and tilted her face side to side "In fact, too good to be true! There must be something wrong with you!"

She quickly became stern and serious, surprising Caleb enough to let go, and then, in a very blunt honest and deep voice said,

"I'm actually man"

Her resolve quickly cracked and both burst into fits of laughter, mirth radiating from them across the room. Soon to be noticed by non other than Tess.

* * *

**Tess / Annabelle POV**

"Where is she going? shouldn't someone stop her?" Tess started before being gently pushed back by Annabelle.

"She's going out to the stables. She may be a complete pain, but she has a gift with the animals and I recon that's the only way she's kept her job for so long" Tess nodded in agreement. She couldn't imagine another reason they had kept her on as long as they were doing. Tess walked over to Rapunzel, who had begun to make her way back upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel smiled at her friend

"Oh I'm fine, she only took two coins…I'm just worried about her." Tess smiled at the Princess' kind and forgiving nature. "I better get back upstairs. The twins were telling me an interesting story about their trip and I left Pascal. You know how he gets with strangers. I'll see you later, unless you want to come up? Lia did say you could join us"

"Oh no it's fine. I belong down here and I'm making friends. Besides someone's got to keep an eye on the boys" The girls chuckled and Rapunzel left.

"I guess by 'Keep an eye on the boys' you really meant 'Spend the rest of the day with Caleb' hmm?" Annabelle winked at her.

"Wha-NO! I've just got to make sure he isn't off doing something he shouldn't"

Her thoughts were quickly broken off by the sound of laughing from the back of the room.

She would recognise one of the laughs anywhere.

"Oh look! He's met my friend Adonia!"

Tess couldn't contain the stabbing feeling in her heart.

"Is she another servant?"

"Adonia? Oh no, she volunteers. She has to be one of the nicest people I've ever met! So mature for a sixteen year old! She worked in the nursery too! I've never seen anyone handle a baby with so much love and care when they were not a direct relation!"

She couldn't ignore her throat tightening.

"Tess? - Tess are you alright?"

Or the tears coming to her eyes.

"Please excuse me" She said in a hollow voice

"Where are you going?" Tess would have felt bad, knowing how concerned Annabelle was getting, but was too upset to notice.

"To see Princess Rapunzel…I think I may go stay with her after all"

"Oh…alright then. Have fun"

Tess turned and ran up the stair case to the main entrance to the castle.

However she did not go to the room allocated to the Royal ladies.

She left the castle and ran.

* * *

**Eugene / Rosalyn POV**

Eugene had been enjoying his private time with Max; delicately trying to build a friendship between them to ensure, when the time came along, that Max would be _his_ horse - **Not** the captains.

So you can imagine his disappointment and shock when a girl came storming in and practically threw herself into a paddock with a horse by Max's.

He peeked his head over the side; partly because he was concerned for the child, mostly because he was nosy.

"Are you alright?"

The red head had been stood with her face buried into the surprisingly calm horses neck. She briefly looked over before placing it back.

"No, genius, what does it look like?"

Eugene was about to get offended and turn away when he heard the gasp come from the girl.

She stood, awestruck, staring at him.

He was confused to say the least.

"By **money** and **freedom** and all things Holy - Its _you_!" The girl was suddenly transformed. The sulking, moody teenager became bright and eager.

"Me?" He had been dreading the day someone pointed him out to be Royalty so he supposed it had better come from a child.

"You're Flynn Rider!"

He had not been expecting that.

"Flynn Rider? No ones called me that in a while…Why? Are you going to get the guards?" He smiled a little but stopped when his hand was suddenly grabbed and pulled across the small wall between the paddocks whilst the girl shook it enthusiastically.

"Flynn Rider! In the flesh! My name is Rosalyn, Rosalyn Kovlun and can I just say - I am a BIG fan of your work! Your heist three years ago - Superb! No one could have done it better!"

Eugene was getting more and more confused as the conversation continued.

She couldn't possibly be congratulating him for what he used to do?

"I must say you look a little different than your wanted posters but you look much better in the flesh! A lot more…Devil may care! And even though you've gone all soft and **'reformed'** it doesn't mean I have any less respect for you as a wanted felon."

Eugene couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy when the girl beamed up at him.

"You know I was having the worst day and I thought nothing would cheer me up - But here you are! In person!"

Then, without warning, she threw her self up and landed on the top of the wall and sat herself down. Eugene couldn't help the small Flynn part of him that was impressed. She had done it with skill and silence, difficult considering the wall was about five inches taller than her.

"Your getting married to Princess Rapunzel right? Don't get me wrong, you couldn't have done better with a catch like that, seriously - But she has no idea just how much planning and skill goes into theft. She made me tell her my whole play and she didn't even look remotely impressed." She picked at her finger nails, mentally replaying the scene in her head. It seemed pretty fool proof to her.

"What's your play?" Rosalyn, who had, up until now, been the picture of self confidence, looked incredibly shy. Telling everyone else had been easy, they didn't understand.

But Flynn Rider - _**The**_ Flynn Rider - If he thought she was being stupid then she might as well just crawl into a ditch.

"I…Promise you won't laugh?" He nodded, a serious look on his face which told her he was really listening, "I want to be a Highway Man"

Eugene smirked

"That's not very original"

She briefly forgot who she was talking to and snapped at him,

"How many female Highway men have you encountered big shot? I'll tell you - Non! Because I'd be the first and the best! Get my hands on a sword and a horse and I'd be unstoppable…Oh..um..sorry, for biting your head off. You know how it is…people not having any faith in a well thought out scheme"

Of course he did. He remembered telling Mrs Mc Locktess and the other kids at the Orphanage all about what he'd do when he was a thief; no one believed a word of it. If she had told him all of this two years ago he would have sympathised, maybe even taken her along with him for a while, show her the ropes and then ditch her somewhere to take care of herself.

Now, with a kingdom on his shoulders and experience behind him, he had another idea. A Flynn Idea.

"I take it you're good with horses Rosalyn?" she looked up and smiled

"Best around. Only reason they keep me locked up in this joint is because no-one else can break in a horse like I can"

"I bet that ticks the guards off"

"You bet it does. Nothing says sweet revenge than watching them fall on their asses whilst I just have to walk into their eye line for a horse to be broken. Of course I make a bit of a show of it"

"Naturally" He smirked as she chuckled to herself, no doubt recounting one of these encounters. Time for step two. "I bet they were scared of you for a little bit"

That got her straight faced

"Why only a little bit?"

"Well you know, Equine handling is part of guard training and you seem like the kind of girl who would break tradition so…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you can handle yourself in a fight, you can work with horses, you're stealthy and quiet…all of those are qualities you need to become a Royal Guard." Eugene feigned indifference.

"Wait … You think-? … Why would _I_ want to be a Royal Guard?"

"How many female Guards have you seen?" It was as though a light had gone off behind her eyes. Hooked. "Think about it; You appeal to the Monarchy, get a little extra time in with good behaviour, finish the Guard Test before the others and show them what you're made of. You'd get to beat up complete strangers for a living…In fact with charisma and drive like yours; I bet you could've gotten Captain of the Guard. I can see it now; the first female Captain of the Guard. Not just in Bolnia but in hundreds of Kingdoms"

"That would be something" He heard her whisper.

"Yeah…However you want to be a highway man and good for you. Don't worry, you get used to the _months_ of not eating, bathing or sleeping. It comes with the territory. By the way did you know that the average Captain of the Guard roughly earns five times the amount of money in a life time than a high ranking thief?"

That got her attention.

"Just thought I'd let you know. Its been a pleasure chatting with you Rosalyn but I've got to go check up on my fiancée"

He patted the girl on the shoulder and slipped out of the stables, enjoying the small smile than now graced the girls face.

* * *

**Tess / Acelin POV**

_Men!_

_Stupid men and their stupid god dam hormones!_

_You turn their back on them for a second and then BAM left in the dirt!_

_She was gorgeous! Stunning! Stupid girl and her flawless, non freckled skin and non ginger hair!_

_How did he get a girl like that anyway?_

_Because he's handsome and I never wanted to admit it…_

_Why am I getting like this? Its not like I'm in love with him or anything!_

_I dated someone else when I started to like him….He's perfectly allowed to flirt with another girl…._

_No he's not! He shouldn't even be looking at another girl if I'm in the same room! I'll pluck his eyes out next time!_

_Ugh and she's so ruddy perfect! Volunteering for this and that ! Helping with babies and small kids! Cooking for free! What was she? A NUN?_

_Of course she wasn't - she was flirting with him back! Having the time of their lives whilst I just slowly die inside!_

_Well be my guest Caleb!_

_I'll find someone else! Someone ….. No where near as good for me as you are…._

She didn't know how long she had been walking for. It felt like hours. In reality it had only been a single hour at a very slow walking pace, but so full of heartache it could have been a decade.

Unaware she was walking slightly off the path of the main track to the Bolnian Castle, surrounding herself in a dense, but still bright and beautiful, forest.

Her inner turmoil had distracted her to the point that she could not hear the sound of approaching hoofs; It was an action that would lead to the change in her terrible day.

Just as she began to get in yet another mental rage with the infuriating object of her affections, she failed to notice the dip in the path and subsequently twisted her ankle, landing brutally on her front and twisting her foot even more.

"Excuse me Fair Maiden? Are you in need of any assistance?"

Tess stared at the young man; he was** incredibly** handsome.

Not like Caleb, he had a roguish charm about him with his dark curled hair and even darker eyes.

No, this young man was very different.

His hair was a magnificent ice blonde, so pale that when sunlight touched the surface, it shone as though it were made of pure sunlight.

His jaw was chiselled and defined whilst the rest of his face was strong but showed nothing but softness and peace.

But what stood out were his eyes.

She had never seen eyes so striking in her life.

Eyes of blue, green, brown and all their hues but never had she seen eyes such as his.

A deep grey, almost silver if you looked into them too long.

So mysterious. So unlike anybody or anything she had ever seen.

Here in forest, coming to her rescue atop a magnificent white steed, was the very picture of male perfection.

If it had not been for the small, yet still noticeable, crown atop his head, Tess might have believed he was some deity or other worldly creature of such beauty.

"I - I-"

He chuckled

"Don't worry. I'm used to women being astounded by my good looks"

Tess was about to get offended by his arrogance but he swiftly dismounted his horse and came to kneel beside her.

It was like something out of a book.

The handsome prince come to rescue the troubled maiden.

"May I see your ankle?" Tess checked to see if their were any double motives. He simply smiled at her and took off his riding gloves.

She tried to find something, other than his arrogance, that was wrong with him. Alas his hands were, too, perfect; no scars and his nails were at the reasonable length for a young man of his age and stature.

He gently took off her shoe, a now tattered shoe, and softly checked her ankle.

She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as he did so.

"Well there do not seem to be any breaks. Its lightly swollen and will most likely bruise so I would advise that you stay in bed and fully rest." He took his hands off her (Tess wondered to herself why she was slightly disappointed) and he placed his gloves back on. "Now, as a fine upstanding member of my most noble family, I would like to offer you a ride upon my steed to where you were headed before your most unfortunate accident."

Even though it was incredibly pretentious and informal, Tess couldn't help but feel flattered by the sentiment.

"Oh but forgive me my lady I have been incredibly rude and I have not introduced myself; Only brother of the High King Charlton Orgueil, The High Prince of Opeamene, Prince Acelin Orgueil at your service." He stood and dipped into a low bow.

Of course, Tess thought. It was obvious enough from his traditional Royal Navy Blue riding outfit and then also from the giant coat of arms on his horses throw that he was Opeamenean Royalty. She knew if she had spent more time looking at these things and not at the Prince in question she would have worked it out for her self.

"May - May I inquire as to your name?" He held out his hand and helped her to get back on her feet.

"Tess" He grinned at her.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman" Tess was about to reprimand him for the use of such a vomit worthy line but quickly lost all thoughts of doing so.

Still smiling he slowly lowered his head, keeping eye contact with her and Oh so gently placed a kiss on her knuckle.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Tess, even if the cause of our meeting was unfortunate"

She didn't know how long she spent looking into his eyes.

He didn't either.

Neither looked away.

When Tess regained her voice it only came out as a whisper

"I'm not a lady. Its just Tess… I'm just a servant" For the first time since she started working for Rapunzel, Tess didn't want to admit she was a servant girl. A job she carried with pride would soon make her loose something she wasn't even sure she could be feeling so quickly. Especially for a Prince.

"I can honestly say that comes as a complete surprise" He did, indeed, look incredibly shocked.

So much so Tess couldn't help but take offence

"Why? Because help from a Prince is reserved for the rich and elite only" She tried and failed to walk off in a huff, her ankle sending strikes of pain threw her leg.

She felt the Princes soft leather glove grasp her hand. However it was lose enough that if she chose to she could easily release herself from the hold. He was not trying to threaten her.

"I did not mean that. I was incredibly presumptuous in assuming so but … I had never imagined anyone unrelated to nobility to be so - if you don't mind me saying … incredibly beautiful." There were no signs of mocking. No hints of lies or teasing.

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Tess didn't know if she wanted to hear the truth. She must have misheard. She wasn't even good looking and to have a Prince

_A very handsome Prince_

Tell her that he thought she was beautiful.

She must have misheard.

"You don't?" The sincerity in his voice and the honesty in his eyes made her heart flutter.

What was going on with her?

"Tess, as far as I am concerned, you have to be the most radiant girl I have ever had the good fortune of meeting. You are like a desert flower Tess; A sign of great and undoubted beauty amongst a harsh and unforgiving terrain."

They stood for a moment, both letting what he said sink in.

Acelin cleared his throat, desperately wishing he were better with words, better with keeping his insecurities hidden without becoming too arrogant.

Despite the break of tension they couldn't help but notice that he was still holding her hand.

What shocked Tess more than anything was that she didn't really want him to let it go.

"Anyway… I promised you a ride back to where ever you were headed"

"Well… I should be getting back to the party… but that's honestly the last place I want to go… I just want to get back home. Which is why you cannot help me your Majesty, I'm afraid home is a very long way from here."

Disappointment flashed across the young monarchs face before gracing his usual smile.

"You cannot know that for sure. I myself am heading to the Kingdom of Corona. I have business with the King… If you are anywhere along the journey I would be more than happy to assist."

Tess grinned at the news.

"You're going to Corona? To the palace? That's exactly where I need to get"

Prince Acelin grinned back at her.

"You work at the Palace? It appears Fortunes favour is smiling upon me! You shall travel with me"

He took his place atop his steed and held his hand out for her.

She gazed at him, the sunlight creating a halo around him and for some odd reason thought of Caleb.

Caleb.

She then realised she hadn't thought about him for a good twenty minutes.

"I wish I could Your Maj-"

"Please," He softly interrupted, "call me Acelin…Or Ace if you wish. For some reason it does not sound right having you refer to me as a monarch"

"Acelin, I wish I could come with you, I really do…but no one knows where I am and I do not want to cause a fuss for the Bolnian Royal Family"

Tess had expected him to a look a little disappointed by this, but his smile only grew.

"Is that all? The Castle is but a fifteen minute ride from here. We shall ride there, let them know you are making your way back home early in capable hands and then we shall ride to Corona together."

He held out his hand to assist her up behind him.

"Oh and how do I know I'm in capable hands?" She teased, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes the young prince couldn't help but notice.

"Do you think I could or would want to hurt you?" It was a serious question. She had known him no more than twenty minutes. All she knew was that he was, supposedly a Prince of Opeamene. A good looking one….but that did not guarantee that she should trust him.

She looked into his eyes.

"No. You wouldn't"

They smiled at each other and, careful to look after her wounded leg, he helped her get settled behind him on his horse.

"I'm afraid you will have to hold on to my…um..waist…If I am putting you In a position that makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway then please feel free to move in front of me and I shall control the reins from behind you."

Tess smiled at his gentlemanly behaviour and, glad that he could not see her face and the blush that now blazed across her cheeks, crossed both her arms across, what she could now feel was, his firm waist and stomach.

Of course she too couldn't see his blush or the bashful smile that crossed his face before he nudged the horse into a kantar.

* * *

**Caleb / Tess POV**

The message had, by no means, calmed Caleb down.

He had tried to enjoy the rest of the day by spending it in Adonia's company; basking in her calm and tranquil presence.

But even she couldn't keep his mind off Tess. _Where did she go?_

The girl she was with went frantic when no one could find her, blaming herself for not going with her. Caleb had searched high and low across the grounds and couldn't find any sign of her.

It was then that Rapunzel and Eugene came down and let him know of the note.

_Who had taken her?_

_How did she even know it was safe?_

The guard who received the message had said she was fine and well when they arrived to bestow the message but they had quickly left saying they had to get to Corona as both had business to attend to.

The main reason for the stab in his heart was the fact she had left with a man.

_How old was he?_

_What was he like?_

Caleb knew what some men were like with vulnerable young women and he couldn't bare the idea that Tess, **His** Tess, could be treated in the same way.

Caleb had never been happier to see the Palace of Corona. The day had gone from bad, to boring, to entertaining, to worse.

He knew he would feel much better after seeing Tess.

He let Eugene and Rapunzel exit before himself, thus no understanding why both had stopped after they left the carriage.

Atop the steps, in between the King, the Queen and Tess (His heart calmed knowing she was safe), was the man. The one he assumed brought her.

A Prince.

"Ah Rapunzel my dear! Eugene! I'd like you to meet someone very special to me!" The King placed his hand on the Princes shoulder, the elder smiling gallantly at his guest whilst the other, behind a mask of self importance and arrogance, seemed quite nervous. "This is Prince Acelin Orgueil of Opeamene - My Godson! I have been waiting for his arrival for quite some time now! He will be staying with us for a while, if that is alright by you two?"

Rapunzel grinned at her father

"Of course it is! Pleasure to meet you Acelin" He walked over to her and went down on one knee (a gesture that had immediately made Eugene tense) and kissed her hand.

"It is a great privilege to meet you face to face Your Majesty. My parents were very active in the searches for you all those years ago. Our Kingdom has rejoiced at the news of your return. Although I must say that the rumours of your looks are untrue. You are much prettier in person." The boyish twinkle in his eyes caused Rapunzel to laugh.

Eugene however had been watching the Prince, who could not be much older than Caleb, flirt with his fiancée and did not look happy. The Prince however just laughed, dusted himmself off and clasped Eugenes hand with his own.

"Do not worry yourself Prince Eugene, I have no intentions of stealing your fiancée away from you. In fact I do believe I have an engagement gift to give you later this evening. I hope we can become good friends"

Eugene couldn't help but smile and clap him on the back.

Caleb hated to admit it, but he had an instant likeability about him.

He had no faults. Caleb had just watched the interactions trying to find something wrong with him.

Prince Acelin was so likable Caleb himself felt that he was warming up to him.

"Now let us come inside! The sun is about to set and we need to feed our well travelled family. Tess, Caleb would you mind seeing to his things?"

Just as they split, Caleb to take the horse and sort the heavier items, Tess to take his smaller bags, The prince placed a hand on the Kings arm.

"Jonathan, I would like to take my bags straight to my room, if you have no objections?"

"Of course not my boy. Tess! Once you've helped Caleb would you mind showing Acelin to his room? I do believe you are already acquainted?"

Then Caleb saw something he did not expect to see.

Tess was blushing…and smiling. Trying to hide it but still visible non the less.

"Y-yes sir"

"I'll wait here for you Tess" The prince grinned at Tess and then, seeing Caleb stood behind her, waved him goodbye.

She hurried along with Caleb and released what she thought was a silent breath.

"What's going on Tess?" She seemed startled by the outburst. "First you disappear and don't let anyone know where you are, the next thing we know your 'acquainted' with a bloody Prince!"

She huffed at him, a sure sign she was not impressed with his behaviour.

" I went walking outside the castle, I tripped and hurt my leg, Acelin stopped and helped me and then offered me a lift back. End of story"

She began to leave the stables.

"Acelin?" He spat

"That's his name"

"I know that's his god dam name! Why, I'm wondering, are you calling him that?" Tess could barely believe the look of disgust on his face.

"He said I could, he wanted me too" Tess was holding back. She wouldn't let him hurt her again today.

"Have you forgotten what you are!"

"What I am?" She asked in disbelief. Then she got angry. "Go on then Caleb! What am I?"

"You're a servant Tess! We both are! And now your off fraternising with a bloody Monarch!"

They stared at each other. Neither knowing who was going to crack and explode next.

It was with a sudden thought that Tess began to leave again.

"Do you know what Caleb? I'm sick of playing these games. Well done. You win. Lets just go back to being friends and for once in your sorry life please - **Please**! - be _happy_ for me!" she left without saying another word.

She approached Acelin, playing her usual happy (Lying) self and smiled.

"Ready to head up?"

He frowned at her and carefully took her hand

"Is everything alright Tess? You seem upset.."

_He knew? He could tell?_

For the first time in her life, someone had been able to see threw the barrier. And she didn't think she minded.

"Actually Acelin…I feel so much better."

And for the first time that day, she actually held his hand back.

* * *

WOW this is a LONG chapter!

Took me so long to write but totally worth it!

Let me know what you think of these new OC's!

**KaylaBelle - Annabelle**

_EugeneLoverRapunzel - Rosalyn (A character I had TOO much fun writing!)_

**Emily97thp - Adonia**

_MusicPrincess 1990 - Prince Acelin Orgueil (THANK YOU! You inadvertably gave me a major hand! see below!)_

**Romanian Princess**, I want to thank you personally for your long and helpful review ^_^ Big hugs to you!

Both plot lines of yours and **Chrystal Persian** (Will you ever come up with a plot line I don't want to ravage?) will be submitted soon.

I'm happy to say the Tess / Caleb drama is far from over.

I feel this needs explaining and why it makes me happy;

If you look at the reviews yourself you will find **Music Princess 1990** (Infact all the authors and their OC's) left me with a lot of range for the Prince character. It started off with his physical description and his second line. However as I continued I started to realise that I really liked him. In fact, the more moody and self obsessed I wrote him, the less realistic he felt. He slowly became a character I would quite happily keep on. Thus ensues my next arc;

**The Love triangle**! Tess, Caleb and Acelin, because if we are honest with ourselves, she would be very happy with either…but I may just have a conclusion in my head already.

I have 1 word hint for you;

_Tragic_

Yes, I'm** that** cruel!

However if you are ready to leave me a colour (Colours are always welcome here in my literary rainbow) or plot line or if you just want to tell me how awesome I am ;) then feel free to leave me a **_review_**! They make my day and really do encourage me to write more and quicker!

All my love my darlings! Hope you enjoyed this chapter (It has deprived me from sleep so I hope so Lol)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Royal Purple

Back in Aquamarine I stated that I didn't want to become one of those writers who only wrote about their OC's and now look at me!

**295 reviews!** Five more to go and then we hit the big **300**! YAY!

But seriously your reviews have been so wonderful to see! I'm glad you guys like Acelin (I was worried someone might bash him) and enjoyed reading about the other OC's.

You cannot imagine how happy I was to learn that not only was someone shipping two of my OC's - But there was also a Rival Shipping as well! I have Shippers! :D

* * *

**Acelin POV**

It had been a good few years since I had last visited the Kingdom of Corona.

I was twelve and my brother had just been appointed as the King of Opeamene.

My brother and I travelled to Corona; seeking advice and allegiance with the King, my Godfather.

The Kingdom was as bright and cheerful as ever, The King and Queen not wishing to spread their unhappiness to their subjects.

It had initially been awkward, being stuck in a room with the Queen after being so recently orphaned. Yet the Queen had been nothing but loving and sympathetic, knowing that her own daughter would only be a few years older than myself, thus took to mothering me during the short time we were there.

Now, five years on, it had been odd to wake up to the sight of an ocean, not the lakes and mountain ranges of Opeamene.

The sun had just begun to rise over the kingdom of Corona, shades of crimson painted across the sky.

A purple wave cascading over morning sky.

I briskly got ready, knowing that the inhabitants of the castle, save those working here, would not be awake yet. I stepped out onto the marbled flooring of the corridor and walked towards the kitchens.

As I silently stepped in I took note of the calm manner they moved about their business. From the looks of things breakfast would be a selection of freshly made pastries, Poached egg and toast, a selection of cold meats, fresh fruit and a porridge of some sort. Corona certainly had a better breakfast menu than that back in Opeamene, where my brother would insist that the day must start with meat and only meat. I swear a couple of weeks where I'm not forced to eat beef for breakfast will do me a world of good.

I chuckled at the thought of my brother currently digging in to roast chicken to start his day off, only to be halted by the sounds of gasps.

It appeared my presence had been discovered.

"Good morning!" They quickly bowed "Please no need for that. Far too early in the morning for such formalities wouldn't you say?" I tried to joke with them.

It hadn't seemed to work.

"Please don't let my presence bother you. Continue as though I were not here."

They did get back to work, but had not dropped the tension from having a foreign Monarch standing in the kitchen. It appeared that even in a Kingdom as laid back as Corona there still wasn't much room for social merging and I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that swelled in my stomach that yet again I was only seen for the crown on my head.

I then felt a tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

"E-Excuse me sir, are you the Prince?" She was quite adorable. Not much taller than my knee and big bright eyes. I knelt down so we were the same height.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Acelin little one. What's your name?"

"B-Bonnie" I grinned.

"Bonnie, what an adorable name for such an adorable girl" I poked her nose with my index finger and grinned even more as she giggled.

I had always loved children. They had always been more understanding.

"I l-like your n-name too"

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve. Do you know what Acelin means?"

She shook her head, entranced by the idea of learning something new. A bright curiosity that only children (and on occasion Rapunzel) could behold.

"It means Noble, that I fight for good and to keep the peace. Now Bonnie…Hmmnn, Bonnie means Happy and beautiful. So it would appear you have been named very correctly indeed" I winked at her as she giggled and blushed at the compliment.

She really was a lovely little girl.

"Come along Bonnie, or you'll never see how we cook the croissants." A middle aged woman came over, whom I would presume was the pastry chef and Bennie's mother from the looks of things. "Oh your majesty! I'm so sorry was she bothering you?"

"Not in the slightest, she's a lovely little girl. Hurry along Bonnie or you'll miss out" The chef took her hand whilst Bonnie waved me goodbye.

I waved back before making my way out of the kitchens.

* * *

I had just spent the last hour in the library, a place both the princess and I agreed was one of the highlights of the castle. However I had grown restless sitting indoors whilst it appeared to be such a nice day.

I had set off, crossing the courtyard to find Eugene in my path.

"Ah hello Eugene!" He turned and smiled

"Ace! how you settling in?"

"Quite well thank you. Where are you off to?" His happy demeanour dropped as he rolled his eyes.

"Training. I swear if I have to spend another hour of my day fighting some guard I'm going to lose it"

"I'll train with you!" He looked at me hesitantly

"Are you sure…I'm older than you-"

Ah, another "You shouldn't fight with you elders" speech.

"Eugene, I may only be seventeen, but I've been sparring since I could walk." he seemed on the verge of accepting, so I decided to push him. " Of course I can understand if you don't want to. I can imagine the embarrassment of being beaten by some young Palace Prince. Best save yourself the ridicule"

We smirked at one another

"Is that a challenge?"

* * *

Eugene was not making this easy.

It had not been a lie when I told him how long I had been sword fighting, but I hadn't expected him to be this good.

I was happy to say we were at a tie.

We slowed the pace to one where we could converse.

"So your brother, Carl, he's the king right?"

"Charlton, and yes, he is" I said, blocking the blow coming to my head

"How come he's king then? Parents give up the thrown?" He signalled a time out and sat on the grass by the training area.

"My parents died many years ago now."

He paled.

"Oh, sorry"

"No need to apologise my friend, It causes me no pain to talk about them; My father was both King and warrior whilst my mother was an active archer. When news of the Lost Princess reached them they sent out hundreds of men and women to search the Kingdom. Three years on, I was born but they never stopped searching. Years they spent looking for her. Anyway, when I was twelve they decided to look in the most dangerous and remote locations. I believe you are aware of the Profund Mountain range that stretches between Bolnia and Opeamene?" He nodded "My parents were the only two brave enough to venture into the mountains. They were gone months before word of their deaths reached us."

I sighed and sat next to him. "As tragic as their deaths were I am happy they died on behalf of what they believed in. They would have rather died with honour than old age."

Eugene beamed at the young man.

"You know Ace, your not exactly what I expected from a seventeen year old Prince."

"Let me guess, you expected some arrogant, pompous, know it all Prince who'd be incredibly rude and, despite the age difference, would try and woo your fiancé because he wanted to be the future king?"

"I was just gonna say bossy but yeah" They laughed

"Yeah people get that opinion and I do, on occasion, act up to the stereotype. It stops people taking advantage of my kind nature" Acelin drawled out, humour evident in his eyes. "But don't go around telling everyone I'm not as arrogant as I make out to be. After all, a fake reputation is all a man truly has"

Eugene barked out a laugh

"It most certainly is."

* * *

**End POV**

Acelin stood out on the balcony. His day had been relatively unproductive save his sparring session with Eugene and reading in the library.

He looked out at the setting sun as it disappeared beneath the ocean.

"Acelin?" He turned and beamed at the sight of Tess stood at the entrance of the balcony.

"Tess! My day has considerably brightened at the sight of you!" She blushed. "Come over here I have something for you."

She walked forward, curious to see what he had.

In his hand he held a white rose.

She looked up to see him smiling bashfully at her.

"The smiles of heaven produce the flowers of the earth."

Her heart stopped at his words. And become frozen with fear.

"You really shouldn't have"

"I wanted to, I-"

"No," She said firmly. "You shouldn't have. People will talk Ac-Your Majesty"

He was surprised at the coldness of her words. Even more surprised that the rejection he felt was like a dagger in his heart.

"I should have just listened to Caleb instead of getting myself in this mess!" she muttered under her breath.

"What? W-whos Caleb? That boy from last night?"

"He - He's a friend of mine"

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend to me if he's telling you to stay away from me…"

"It doesn't matter what he is! Caleb was right!"

"Right about what?"

"I'm beneath you Acelin! I'm a servant girl and I always will be! My mother was a servant and now I am! The likes of me shouldn't even be talking to someone like you! You are Royalty! You should have never even looked me in the eye let alone -"

"Don't you dare say that to me!_ Ever_."

Even though he spoke with a calm voice, she could still hear the hurt beneath it.

"Do you honestly think I am that shallow? That I care that much about social standing that I won't allow myself to talk to anyone who is beneath my stature?"

He looked down and stepped back "And from you Tess. I have shown you nothing but my affection for you. How could you think that your position in life would make my feelings for you any less than -"

He stopped himself. This wasn't the right moment to tell her.

With a soft and calm movement he grasped her hand.

He then took out a small dagger from his belt.

If it had not been for the softness and hurt in his eyes, Tess might have become scared. However she was too engrossed by his actions.

He took the blade and pressed it into her index finger, quickly drawing blood.

"Acelin what are you-" The cut stung, but not as much as the shame she felt.

He then made a similar cut to his own finger.

Acelin stared into Tess' eyes and gestured to her wounded finger.

"Does that look dirty to you? It looks the same as anyone else's to me."

A pause as he looked down.

"They look the same to me"

He placed his finger to hers, blood merging together.

"My blood is the same as your blood. You're as pure as I am - whatever that means. And I'm as pure as you are." At this she looked up to meet his eyes, to see him staring back at her; intense, unadulterated affection in his eyes.

"Never let anyone tell you otherwise. We are not our family. We are not our history. We are only this. This moment. These minds. These hearts."

He slowly moved his hand away and leant against the banister.

"Who ever this Caleb fellow is, he doesn't seem to grasp that you are no servant."

Tess looked at him, a questioning look on her face, followed by a small smile.

"There are Servant Girls, Tess, and then there are girls who happen to be servants for the time being. You, Tess, are no Servant Girl"

She leant next to him, allowing their hands to rest next to each other.

"Thank you Acelin," She oddly found it easy to thank Acelin, "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your friendship"

He took the rose that was still gripped softly in his hand, gently pushing the hair away from her face and placed the rose behind her ear.

"There. Beautiful - and I don't mean the rose"

They stood, gazing into each others eyes.

So intense, both burning with a wanting they could not understand.

She felt herself drawn to him.

Like she couldn't breathe with him but couldn't breathe without him.

She was drowning for his affection and didn't want to be saved.

"Best we go inside. I'm sure Rapunzel will be missing you." and with that, escorted her inside.

* * *

Caleb found him positively irritating.

_There was nothing wrong with him!_

He was kind, good natured, had a sense of humour and was excessively nice to everyone!

Caleb couldn't put his finger on it.

_How did he do it?_

He had drawn the short straw and had been left to assist the young monarch whilst he got ready for dinner.

However the Prince in question insisted that he make himself comfortable and take a break, quite insistent that he could get ready himself.

"Why are you so nice? If you don't mind me asking" It was, Caleb could admit, an odd question.

Yet again the prince smiled at him with amiable eyes.

"I don't know. I suppose if a person hasn't given me reason not to, why shouldn't I be pleasant. However, I'm sure what you meant was why am I nice to everyone? Including servants and citizens. Back in Opeamene we don't have nobility other than the Royal Family and the Imperial Court. There fore we can be sociable with any citizen we wish. Balls are a public affair where anyone can attend and when the time comes the Heir to the Throne can chose who ever she or he wishes to marry without having to worry about their social standing."

Acelin's behaviour towards the staff suddenly became easier to understand.

"It makes Opeamene quite unique compared to many other Kingdoms, most who don't quite agree with our systems"

"Oh," Said Caleb, slightly disappointed that his friendliness wasn't due to some bizarre witchcraft. "That makes sense"

The Prince grinned in his usual optimistic way.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, since you asked me a question I think its only fair you answer one for me." The Prince looked as though he were about to blush. "I am aware you are close with Tess. I was just wondering if…you were her boyfriend?"

Caleb knew what he wanted to say, 'Yes I am so back off' or 'No but I am madly in love with her and your ruining my plans to be with her so get lost'. Because its true. He did love her. He loved her more than anyone could possibly imagine. And his feelings weren't retreating, even if Tess refused to speak to him.

However, he would not say either.

"No. We're just friends"

* * *

What do you think now that the tangled web (get my joke?) of Tess' love life gets even more complicated?

Any Deviant Artists fancy having a go at the OC's? I'd upload myself but my scanner is awful!

So I leave you know with the most important question you will ever have to answer -

Do you support **Tess / Caleb** (Tesleb) OR do you support **Tess / Acelin** (Teslin) ?

(Or do you have any better shipping names :P )

xxxxx


	32. Red

OVER 300 REVIEWS! (Lanterns lifted into the sky!)

THANK YOU!

I cannot physically or literately describe how much that means to me!

All of you have been such a major help in the progression and movement of this One Shot series.

From the romantic shenanigans of Rapunzel and Eugene, the creation and introduction of Tess and Caleb, to the long awaited Engagement, to the fantastic OC's and now to the exciting and intriguing Love Triangle Plot - You guys are the reason I write.

You are my muse and my support.

For that I cannot thank you enough.

Just incase there is any confusion - As of Rose, it has been two years since the end of the Film.

I would like to thank MockingJayBird for last chapter colour Royal Purple!

Now I would like to thank FryingPanNinja107 for today's colour

Red!

* * *

Prince Acelin had turned eighteen years old.

The palace was alive with joy, not that they could help it. The mirth and joviality that radiated from the Prince was infectious.

He walked with purpose and a beaming smile, greeting everyone he met on his way.

He had been in such good spirits that the King had been greeted with a hug.

"Jonathan, this is quite possibly the best birthday I have ever had!"

Jonathan laughed, the booming noise resonating threw the room

"Why is that my boy? You have not even received any presents yet!"

"You have given me more than I deserve Jonathan. A traditional Opeamenean breakfast, the servants have all wished me a happy birthday and I have the company of good friends. What more could I possibly want?"

"Well I might as well tell you my gift to you; A Ball. In your honour for your birthday. I have invited almost all of Corona so I hope you don't tell me you already have plans" The king joked as he patted the younger man on the back..

"Jonathan, yet again your hospitality is extraordinary. I do have one request-"

"Anything my boy"

"I should like it if Rapunzel and Eugene's personal servants could attend. Both have been extremely hard working, Caleb working extra hard to look after both myself and Eugene and I think it would be a shame if such close friends of thiers should not be allowed to share my happiness"

"I shall let them know" The king gave Acelin a knowing glance.

No one had missed the love sick eyes of the young Prince when he saw the young girl.

Jonathan was happy to know that she had found such a caring and genuine young man.

* * *

"Rapunzel? Can I come in?" a sound of the affirmative, tess made her way into her friends room

"Hello Tess!" The girl looked uncharacteristically shy, worrying Rapunzel. "Whats wrong?"

Tess kept her eyes to the floor.

"Acelin has invited me to the ball tonight and I really want to go but I've never been to one of these events as a guest before and I don't have -"

"I've already found you a dress," Rapunzel softly interrupted. "It took a while but its one that I've never worn, not the right colour for me but I thought it would look lovely on you. And don't worry about your hair, just leave it to me…I'm a bit of an expert on handling hair" Both girls chuckled and Tess let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much! I had been worried I wouldn't be able to find something and then I wouldn't be able to attend tonight"

Rapunzel, who was now sat at her vanity table, gave Tess a sly look threw the mirror.

"Not attend. Stars forbid. If you did I'm quite sure Acelin would cancel the whole event and spend the evening in the servant quarters with you."

"No he wouldn't," Tess mumbled. "I'm sure he'd be to preoccupied talking with other girls…and such"

"I think that when you attend tonight he won't have eyes for anyone in the hall but you Tess."

Tess blushed, a new layer of timid nerves overcoming the girl

"Rapunzel-" she whispered, confiding in her.

"Yes Tess?"

"I-I think I like him"

Rapunzel had been expecting this.

The secret glances, the stolen smiles across the room.

Tess had become a new person. She lit up the room each time she saw him.

The mere mention of his name and she wore a bright pink blush.

"Good. I think he likes you to"

The look of shock on Tess' face made Rapunzel laugh

"Its hard to tell, because he's so nice to everyone, but he really cares about you Tess"

Tess sat next to Rapunzel on the floor and rested her head on her knee.

Rapunzel had initially been shocked by such a vulnerable action. She hugged the girl and smiled, a wave of sisterly affection taking control.

"I've never felt this way before Rapunzel."

"Its great isn't it" She replied knowingly. She remembered what it felt like when she first realised she loved Eugene - completely terrifying.

"What about Caleb?" She had to ask. Even if it meant pushing Tess into talking about it. There was no way she could have gotten over her previous feelings so quickly.

She could hear Tess sigh.

"He…They're very different people. What I…felt for Caleb…was different to what I feel for Acelin. With Caleb there was this - history, between us. A chemistry. I knew how he worked…. But he doesn't know me. He can't understand me. He thinks I'm some tom boy, tough girl who doesn't have feelings. Acelin knows me. He's known me less than a week and already he knows that I'm scared. I'm fragile. I hide behind this mask of being strong and in control and he can see threw it. Acelin makes me feel like I'm…exceptional"

They sat for a while, both letting what had just been said sink in.

Tess let a few tears escape her.

Caleb had hurt her.

**Badly**.

And yet her heart still held a place for him.

This small speck of hope that he could change.

Each day that speck was getting smaller.

When one door closes someone opens a window.

Caleb had been a long series of slamming doors and Acelin was like a giant grand window that had swung open to reveal a bright new world.

One they could take on together if he would let them.

"Now," Rapunzel cried breaking the tension left in her room. "lets get ready! We both have princes to impress"

* * *

It had been a grand occation. The king had not lied when he said half of Corona were attending; the ball room was heaving with guests.

Dispite the kings offer, Acelin chose to mingle with the guests and greet them, rather than sit by his majesty and his family.

Caleb had spent most of the evening talking to Eugene, who's tongue was beginning to get loose now that he had a glass or two of scotch in him.

Tess had yet to arrive, worrying Caleb that she might be ill and thus not been able to attend.

It was then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.

His heart stopped

She looked stunning.

Her hair had been released from the braid she wore each day and was left to curl about her shoulders.

Her dress was simple; dipped slightly at the neck line, hugging her slim figure, and fell just below her knees.

As she walked down the stair case the pleats of the skirt danced about her knees.

She was a vision in red and Caleb couldn't help but think he had never seen anything more beautiful.

And he was not the only one.

Acelin made his way towards her, transfixed by the sight of her.

Tess caught sight of him in the crowd and quickened her pace.

She was nervous, incredibly so, if it had been anyone else she wouldn't have put in so much effort.

But this was Acelin and all she wanted was to impress him.

She knew the dress wasn't very extravagant, but it was very her.

"You look…I mean you…I…_Wow_" Acelin stuttered.

Her nerves lessened. She then remembered the gift she had bought him earlier that day.

"I have something for you, a gift. Its not much compaired to your others but-"

"I'm sure I'll love it"

It was true, Acelin had received many gifts that day; the ball from the King and Queen, a new horse sent straight to his Castle from the Bolnian Royal family and a painting of Eugene and Himself sparring from Rapunzel and Eugene to name a few.

But it was Tess' gift that would mean the most to him.

Out of a discreet and hidden pocket on the dress she revealed a silken handkerchief.

It looked as though it had cost her a substantial part of her wages and the thought of this pained and elated his heart in the knowledge that he had meant that much to her.

Whilst inspecting the gift he released the widest, brightest grin of the day.

In the corner of the Handkerchief was a small embroidered white rose.

Next to it, a bright desert flower.

"You shouldn't have Tess"

"I wanted to" she cheekily echoed his past words.

"I shall keep it with my heart always" and so he placed it beneath his vest to rest directly above his heart.

The booming noise of the announcer broke the spell they were not aware they were under.

"My Lords and Ladies; the first dance of the evening may I present His Royal Highness Prince Acelin Orgueil and his dance partner."

Acelin smirked at Tess, bowing.

"My lady, might I request the pleasure of this dance with you?"

"But Acelin, you are guest of honour shouldn't you dance with Rapunzel?"

_He wanted to dance, in front of all of these people, with me? A maid. _

He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor

"But Acelin, shouldn't you-"

"As you said, im guest of honour, and there's no one else in this kingdom I'd rather dance with right now"

He took her right hand and clasped it gently with his own. Slowly, she raised her other hand to rest on his firm shoulder, the bottom of her palm placed on the top of his chest. She tried, and failed, to hide her blush as he placed his own hand on her lower back.

"I don't know how to dance" She whispered, her eyes begging him to help her

"Don't worry. I'll look after you" She knew he didn't mean the dancing. "Let me show you"

She could not feel the stares of all of the other guests any more. She couldn't even tell when he began to move them gracefully across the floor. All she could do was gaze into his eyes.

_How did he do this?_

With him, her heart was lifted, alight with such a passion.

_Was he aware of the power he had over her?_

Part of her worried that he would hurt her; use this unbelievable devotion she felt to cause her pain.

But then she looks in his eyes and she remembers that he isn't some boy who wants to leave her.

He isn't her brother, who so easily abandoned and forgot her.

He isn't Caleb, who had hurt her so frequently and uncaringly that she would wonder how much her heart could bare.

He was Acelin.

Her Acelin.

Who so regularly made her feel so special, unique and beautiful.

He made her feel like she was loved.

Honestly and truly loved for who she was.

There was no pretence. No lying. No faked smiles and feigned interest.

This man, this smart, handsome, caring man **loved** her.

No words were needed.

No grand gesture or confession.

He had been telling her everyday since they met.

She just hadn't realised it until now.

"Tess, I …."

"Yes?"

"I must tell you something, you must know that I-"

It was then that the grand doors to the Ball room burst open, revealing a messenger

"Your Majesty! Prince Acelin! "

Acelin unwillingly left Tess and approached the messenger.

"Your Royal Highness, your brother the King has ordered your immediate return to the Kingdom. We must leave as soon as possible"

"Absolutely" He turned to the King, who smiled at him knowing that the orders must be followed.

With a final look to Tess, who had not moved from the middle of the floor, he left.

* * *

Acelin quickly secured his things to his horse and led it to the courtyard.

"Acelin!" Tess came running through the courtyard.

The pain in his chest tightened.

_How long would It be until he would see her again ?_

He slowly approached her, trying to commit this moment to his memory.

Holding her soft hands in his, feeling intoxicated on her presence, he realised just how difficult leaving her would be.

"Acelin," She closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his thumb making abstract patterns against the back of her hand. "Before, when we were dancing, you were going to say something. Say it now"

There was something in her voice, a tender longing, that riled his courage to speak his heart.

"Tess, there is something about you, something so fascinating that I haven't been able to keep my mind off you since the moment we met. I know I have barely known you a week and yet I feel as though my life has only just begun. I feel myself bound to you; by honour, by affection and I cannot help but realise that I have fallen completely-"

"Your Majesty we must leave!"

Tess could have killed the messenger. If only he had continued, she could have heard the words she had so longed to hear.

"Tess I wish I-"

"Your Majesty I'm sorry but we really must depart"

It was with that last warning that Acelin, Prince of Opeamene and friend to all he knew, took a leap of faith.

His lips glided softly across her own, purposeful and tender.

Tess had been so shocked by the gesture that she had nearly forgotten to kiss him in return.

He reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead against her own.

Tess refused to open her eyes, wishing he would return his previous actions.

"I will be back soon. I promise"

And with another sweeping kiss he was gone.

Tess watched him disappear from sight.

With that she burst into a laugh of happiness and surprise.

She spun and giggled and wrapped her arms around herself.

She was ecstatic, delighted, elated, euphoric and frenzied.

She could shoot straight up in to the clear night sky and out shine the moon and the stars themselves would be jealous.

Her first kiss.

Of course, she was so happy and overcome with flooding feelings of devotion for her Prince that she had not realised Caleb had been at the top of the stair case, hidden, for most of their conversation.

Thus, she did not see the look of utter heart break that was now painted across his face.

Tomorrow he would be happy and witty. But for now, he would allow himself the time to feel the sorrow.

* * *

Do not fear Tesleb Fans! Complications are a must!

Now, im in quite a conundrum as Disney have now said they are going to release a Short on Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. As many fans I'm rather ecstatic by this news; however, I have promised you their Wedding soon…do I post my own version OR do I wait and write based on Disney's Wedding?

Let me know what you guys want!

I still have Lia's wedding which will be posted soon so that's something to tide you over!

Each review is a piece of sello tape to fix Caleb's broken heart : (

xxxxxxxxx


	33. Auburn

Hey guys!

This chapter was oddly quite hard to write, a lot goes on in a very short amount of time and I've tried to get EVERYONES reaction, which, believe me, is quite hard.

I went to see Harry Potter DH 2 yesterday and it was, in a word, phenomenal.

No spoilers from me I promise, but I will say that the whole atmosphere and emotion of the movie really inspired me with this one.

As mentioned by **MusicPrincess1990**, Stardust has been influencing me with my writing quite a bit ^_^ I suppose that both Acelin and Caleb are based off Tristan in ways. And Tess has similarities to Yyvane which helps when I write the romantic scenes. They are not entirely these characters as I like to roughly base them on people I have met.

That's what makes fiction so great; we all know a girl who's a little bit like Rapunzel, or a guy who makes stupid, boyish mistakes like Caleb or a mother like the Queen. Having characters who resemble real life make them more relatable. By doing this we care for them on a greater level.

The plot line is a combination of my own and **Crystal Persian**'s wonderful suggestion (Thank you again for your wonderful contribution to these oneshots!)

Thank you to **Emily97thp** for her colour suggestion!

Auburn

* * *

_Tess,_

_Words cannot describe how I miss you._

_I burn I pine I perish _

_I feel as though we have been parted a life time and not these three days. _

_It is as though the sun is taunting me and hiding from the sky to punish me further and long for your presence more and more as the days go on._

_Opeamene is beautiful this time of year and I am glad to see the Kingdom in such a happy state. _

_I had forgotten what it felt like to breathe in mountain air rather than the ocean spray of Coronas shores._

_Even so, I miss the comfort of the Royal Families company. My brother spends so much of his time with the Royal Council and working in his study I'm beginning to wonder how I can be of any assistance._

_There is word of an uprising in a fellow Kingdom and our people are yet to know of it._

_I will write to the King and Eugene for I fear Corona could be a possible target._

_I wish I could be more certain of the threat. Right now I feel as though I am sparring with a blindfold on. We do not know which Kingdom it is but if Corona is threatened in any way I will be there to protect you. _

_My Brother is considering coming back with me when I return, I have informed him that any business he needs to conduct could be done threw my presence at the castle. However he is stubborn and insists he accompany me to the wedding of HRH Leopoldo of Monada and HRH Lia of Bolnia. It is not everyday that two Kingdoms are united and when the threat of war is looming we need to know just where the kingdoms loyalties are._

_The talk of war is a burden and I do not wish to worry you in any way._

_I can see you now when I close my eyes, forehead creased in worry and biting the nail on your thumb._

_It is the thought of returning to you that keeps me going threw these times of conspiracy._

_I must stop writing now._

_Look after my heart - I am quite sure I left it behind with you._

_I eagerly await your response._

_Yours,_

_Acelin Orgueil_

* * *

Rapunzel had been wandering the castle when everything went dark.

"Guess who" whispered Eugene's husky voice

"hmmmn Father?" she teased. She felt him chuckle against her ear.

"Guess again. Heres a clue, he's the most handsome guy in the Kingdom"

"Acelin so glad your back!"

"Hey!"

They both laughed, Rapunzel spun around and captured his lips with her own.

Rapunzel let out a small moan as he intensified their kiss, pushing them into the nearest wall. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pressed them closer together.

She felt as though she were on fire.

Her own arms wound around his neck, one hand snaking into his hair, her nails running across his scalp.

He let out his own guttural moan as he felt her fingers tangle in his hair.

The sound of approaching footsteps forced the passionate couple to pull apart.

A maid walked past to see the Princess and her fiancé inspecting a painting on the wall.

Once she past them they released a breath.

Eugene looked over to Rapunzel, grinning at her flushed face and laboured breathing.

Rapunzel grinned to, noticing his messed up hair and crumpled shirt.

He kissed her again but a sweeter, less frantic kiss.

"I can't wait until we get married" he muttered.

"Me too"

He looked around.

"How about we just go get married now? No grand ceremony, no church full of strangers. Just you and me. That way I get to do this," He kissed her, "Every day"

"You already do that everyday Eugene" she quipped.

"You know what I mean" She sighed and looked down at her bare feet.

"I'd love to Eugene, but mothers been so excited about this and father got very excited about walking me down the isle. And then our friends won't be able to attend and Lia's been very helpful with my-"

"I know Blondie. We'll wait" he smiled encouragingly at her, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. "I just can't believe we have another two months until we're married….The cake better be exquisite or I'll be very upset."

They both laughed at his childish pout and made their way down the corridor. They stopped short at the sight of Tess, forlornly carrying a laundry hamper towards the servants quarters.

"Is she still upset about _him_?"

"I thought you liked Acelin?"

Eugene sighed, rubbing his temples as though the situation gave him a headache.

"I do like him Rapunzel, but I like Caleb too. Its-Its like having to chose which one of your children deserves a toy more! You can't, because they both deserve it!"

Eugene continued his rant, unaware of the adoring look she was giving him.

She began to imagine what they would be like as parents.

What would her children look like?

The sinario Eugene created popped in her head and she giggled, knowing full well that if the occasion ever occurred, Eugene would give a toy to both of them. She knew he would be a complete push over as a father.

"And they're both great guys and I want both of them to be happy. They have become good friends to me and I - What are you smiling at?"

"hmm? Oh, nothing in particular." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Riiiight."

They could hear sobbing coming from the servants quarters.

"She's worried about him." Rapunzel's heart broke a little for her friends sorrow. "He told her about the rumours of an uprising and now she worries he won't come back"

"Caleb says she won't let anyone comfort her…maybe…maybe you two should go out somewhere. Try and take her mind off things"

They nodded to one another, concern in both their eyes. As Rapunzel walked towards the servants quarters she smiled again.

Yes, Eugene would make a wonderful father.

* * *

Tess' room was small.

Incredibly small considering she shared it with three other servant girls who worked in the palace.

The other girls had letters or tokens from their families.

Tess only had a letter and a rose. Both were enough for her.

But the sight of them caused her heart to hammer in pain.

She missed him, Oh how she missed him.

His stormy grey eyes that looked straight to her soul, his ice blonde locks and how they would fall in front of his eyes after he ran. His bright, dazzling smile that he wore so often, that would cause her stomach to do cartwheels.

His lips

_Oh god!_

_Two kisses_

That's all it took for her to spend every waking moment remembering the feel of his lips on hers.

What if she never felt them again?

With that she collapsed back onto her bed in hysterics.

She wanted him back with her, she needed to know he was alive and well.

She wanted to kiss him one more time if they were never to see one another again.

"Tess? Tess its me"

Tess hurridly wiped her eyes and opened the door for Rapunzel.

She smiled at the younger girl and hugged her.

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a walk? it's a nice day and I thought it would be good to get out of the castle."

"I'd love to"

* * *

They walked at a leisurely pace threw the forest, the same place she had travelled with Eugene those years ago. The forest was beautiful as ever and every flower was in bloom.

They chatted aimlessly for hours, discussing everything and anything that popped into their minds.

Rapunzel's favourite smell was wet paint.

Tess had gained the burn on her hand after trying to bend fire at the orphanage.

Rapunzel was going to ask Princess Lia to be her maid of honour.

Tess' favourite colour was now grey.

They were both so deep in conversation they had not noticed the dark, hooded figure in the trees.

"-and that's why I don't like eating pears"

The girls laughed and continued down the path back towards the Kingdom capital.

It was then that Rapunzel felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck.

She slapped it, feeling something move.

"The mosquitos are out early this year, they usually don't come out until August."

"You've been bitten too? I just got one on the back of my arm. I'm sure I still have a little bit of cream left over from last year."

The girls continued their walk, blissfully un aware of the poison darts they had left behind them.

* * *

"Hey there Blondie! How'd the walk go?"

"Pretty well I think" she weakly replied. She had felt awefull all the way back to the castle. Tess had been allowed to go straight to bed when she returned, feeling equally unwell.

_Why was everything spinning_

"Rapunzel, what's wrong? You don't look too good." He placed his hand on her forehead, reeling back by the touch of her ice cold skin.

"I don't feel too good" she tried to step forward but too soon found her self falling into his arms

"Rapunzel!"

* * *

_Acelin,_

_No need to worry._

_Enjoy your time with your Brother and take comfort in the solace and beauty of your homeland._

_Before you know it you will be back in Corona and time will cease to exist._

_I never thought the lack of someone's company could cause me such distress._

_And yet when I received your letter I was close to tears with relief that you had not forgotten me._

_I have been so scared for your safety Acelin. Please stay safe._

_If not for your people then for me._

_Each night I pray that what ever danger may be coming has not reached you._

_I must sound incredibly foolish. I was never the type of girl who would cry over a man, look what you've done to me Acelin._

_I feel your loss more than ever._

_I thought I could cheer myself up by joining Rapunzel on a long walk threw the forest. However I have returned feeling worse than before._

_Perhaps I have caught a cold? Odd in July I know, but stranger things have happened._

_Regardless as to what it is I have caught, Rapunzel has it too and so both of us are on self appointed bed rest. _

_Eugene insists we see a doctor, but I think it would be foolish to do so for a common cold._

_Rapunzel is getting a fever and people are beginning to worry I may too gain a fever._

_I know if you were here you would not leave my side and that brings me comfort._

_Caleb has been incredibly attentive and has looked after me as well as calming down a frantic Eugene._

_He has impressed me with the maturity he's suddenly adapted._

_It's true, your heart is here with me and it is keeping me warm until you return and can hold me yourself._

_Memories of the last night I saw you are replaying over and over in my dreams._

_Before I finish I must say one last thing;_

_The feelings you spoke of, before you departed, are not one sided. The things I feel for you are so powerful my chest can barely contain it Acelin._

_My heart is with you. Be careful, it's fragile._

_Yours, and very ill,_

_Tess _

* * *

It had been two days.

Two days of feverish sweats and fevered nightmares.

"Come on Tess you have to let the doctor see you" Demanded Caleb as he placed the cold flanel on her forehead.

"Has Rapunzel seen one?"

"She-she has to" Caleb didn't want to be the one to tell her. He hadn't wanted to scare her.

"Caleb, whats wrong with her?" she felt her throat tighten in fear.

"Shes been unconscious for almost a day now….Eugene sent for a healer and they're upstairs now"

_Unconscious for that long?_

"This isn't a cold…is it Caleb" They both felt tears swim in their eyes

"I don't think so Tessy"

He looked at her and felt more anguish.

She was pale, deathly pale.

Sweat was beading across her forehead and she wouldn't….couldn't stop shaking.

She couldn't hold any food or drink down for very long and her voice was barely audible.

"Caleb…has he written yet?"

"No…not yet" He knew she meant Acelin. He wished the prince would write her, just so she knew he cared.

He wished that the fact **he** cared would have been enough.

But it wasn't.

He was pulled out of his sorrow by her timid whisper

"I'm scared Caleb" His heart broke at her words

"Don't be. The healer will find out what's wrong and you'll be better, I swear" She shook her head.

"Not for me….for….Acelin…"

It pained him to know that even when she was so ill, her primary concern was for Acelin.

She loved him and it was killing him.

Knowing the woman he loved had given her heart completely to another.

_If you love her, let her go_

"He loves you Tess." _And so do_ _I,_ "As long as he knows you are safe, he will fight for a life with you."

He stroked the light auburn hair away from her face, as it was now soaked with sweat, but was shocked at what he found on her braid.

"You still tie your hair with my shoelace?"

She chuckled, but it only came out as a shaken cough.

"Of course…you're my best friend Caleb….I care about you….even…even if you're a git"

* * *

Rapunzel had been sleeping for 19 hours.

She had not woken since.

The healer had been sent and a frantic Eugene sat along with her worried parents.

The doctor walked out of her room with a concerned look on his face.

"Your Majesties, this is no cold."

Eugene stood, the urge to run to her bedside taking over.

"Your majesties, the princess has been poisoned,"

Eugene felt his heart stop

_No_

"I will see that who ever did this hang!" Yelled the King.

The queen sat trying to remain composed and gain full information from the doctor, but tears still fell from her eyes.

"Your Majesty the criminal who did this was not a citizen of Corona." Both the King and Eugene looked to each other in panic. "She had been hit by a poison dart, there is a small almost unnoticeable scar on the back of her neck. I imagine the girl with her was also hit. I have sent a man to collect the antidote, however, as it is foreign poison I'm afraid we can only rely on the healing potion found in Monada. The princess' fate lays in his hands."

It was at his final words that Eugene sprinted into his loves room, breaking down whilst holding her in his arms.

* * *

The dark night sky echoed the chaos of the ocean outside the window.

He was used to such weather, having lived on this island his whole life.

The man in front of him stood and spoke in a calm way, but he could still sense the underlying fear.

He was not known for his forgiveness.

"The antidote arrived at the Corona Castle this evening sir, I'm afraid I was too late to intercept the transfer."

He bowed and left the room.

The boy King of Opeamene must have warned them of the threat.

He needed to get them when they least expected it.

He would get his crown.

He didn't care who would have to die to in order for him to gain his prize.

* * *

Eugene sat, cradling Rapunzel in his arms, waiting for her to wake.

_He said she would wake up now she had taken the potion. Why wasn't she waking up?_

"Please…please wake up…I need you….I can't lose you Rapunzel…not now" His body shook with sobs. His voice was strained from crying.

He should have been stronger. He should have.

But he was riddled with guilt. It was his idea for her to leave the castle. It was his fault she was like this.

It was his fault she could have died that night.

And so he swore to himself that he would never put her in danger again.

He would get whoever did this.

He would find them and make them pay.

Out there somebody had tried to kill the love of his life. And they had gotten away with it.

Well not for long.

* * *

She had fallen unconscious an hour before the second draft of potion was brought to her.

Caleb stayed with her during the whole ordeal.

He wiped the sweat from her forehead and waited.

He touched the shoelace in her hair.

It wasn't much, but it was a sign of hope for Caleb.

A sign that she still cared about him.

That he might still have a chance.

Her colour was coming back and the shaking had stopped.

She looked like something out of a story book he might have read as a child.

He gently lowered his head and brushed a kiss against her cheek.

He pulled away, sad to know she would have never allowed anything like that to happen if she were awake.

"I love you Tess. I really do… I was so scared about you…scared I'd never get to tell you how I felt…I know you love him Tess…but I've loved you longer…"

He sat for what felt like hours until he heard a noise.

She was trying to say something!

She had woken up!

The relief that flooded Caleb made him want to kiss her for real this time.

But the sound of crashing and running from outside the room stopped him.

Caleb stood against the wall in shock.

"Tess!"

"A…Acelin?"

Stood, panting in the doorway, his face stained with obvious tears and hair astray was non other than Prince Acelin.

He shook as a sob of relief escaped him. He ran to her side, kneeling by her bedside and clasping her hand in his. He placed her hand against his face, muttering words of thanks to whatever force had allowed her to live.

"Wh-what …are you doing here? I thought...you were in…" she said, her voice strained from pain and sleep.

"The moment I received your letter saying you were ill I left immediately. I tried to get here as soon as I could. Oh Tess, when they told me upstairs I was so scared I could have lost you…" More tears fell from the young princes face, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you my darling"

Tess weakly smiled at him, tenderly brushing the tears away from his face.

"You're here now," she whispered, "That's what counts"

Caleb made his way to the door, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Caleb," The prince stood and crushed the young man into a hug, "Thank you my friend, thank you for looking after her when I could not. There is surely no greater friend than you" He released Caleb and smiled at him.

Caleb looked over to Tess to see her smiling at him. He nodded towards her and left the room, closing the door until there was only a small gap for him to look in.

Acelin crossed the room again and helped her sit up.

Once she was upright, Tess grabbed the end of her braid, complaining that she was feeling uncomfortable with it being kept in a plait. She undid the tie at the bottom, allowing her auburn waves to spread across her shoulders and placed the shoelace on the table beside her.

"I missed you dearest"

"I missed you more"

As they kissed Caleb shut the door.

"I miss you Tess"

* * *

Oh you clever reviewers! How did you know I was going to introduce a villain? What a clever lot you are *pats head* Indeed I have added a little destruction and chaos to the plot - Don't ya love it?

Who is this mysterious villain?

Would you like to venture a guess?

Or perhaps you'd like to make your own suggestions as to whom this tyrant is? I'm rather flexible at this moment in time!

Poor Caleb and Eugene, having to see their loved ones like that. And poor Acelin, because he did abandon his own home to make sure Tess (Whom he thought just had a cold) was alright and then found her on her death bed. I do like torturing them don't I? but I'm just giving you the emotional Angst you lot seem to crave ;)

Remember; Suggest a colour or a plot line and I'll base a oneshot on it! Next chapter (Hopefully) will be the first Royal Wedding of this series! Oh and reviews make me write faster...just saying...not like i'm bribing you guys or anything *shifty eyes*

Much love to everyone and I hope non of you guys get ill to these extremes!

Xxxxxxxxxx


	34. Emerald

My brain hurts :(

Caleb vs. Acelin is major strain to my heart.

Caleb is like your childhood sweetheart and all that.

But I created Acelin to be perfect, the dream man we all want.

HOW CAN I CHOSE!

Tess/Caleb were based on two friends who had a very similar relationship….lets just say things didn't end well…I chatted with the girl whom Tess is loosely based off and she's been giving me advise as to how Tess would react to certain situations - It has been a major help. And then she gave me advice on the triangle….lets just say both roads lead to a major dry writing spell for me :/

No matter what I chose, in the end someone gets hurt….Oh God its like Sophie's Choice!

Rapunzel and Eugene remain my constant and I'm happy they can reflect the same confusion I face; Who makes Tess happier and who do we want to face the heartache?

It's not easy breaking a characters heart…espesh when you love them as much as I love these 3!

Sigh….I shall go bask in my anguish whilst you read this chapter…

Thank you EugeneLoverRapunzel for suggesting

Emerald!

* * *

**During Auburn**

"I will not permit you to leave this castle Acelin" commanded King Charlton, not even looking up from his desk.

"I am not seeking your permission brother, I am telling you. I am needed back in Corona as soon as possible"

"Is it that servant girl you speak so fondly of" he drawled, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"If you are referring to Tess, then yes. Herself and the princess are not very well and I want to be by her side."

His heart was pained at the idea that his beloved was unwell. It was strange to think that a little over a week ago he had never even cared much for finding love. His brothers controlling and dismissive attitude had pushed him to leave and stay with his Godfather. And then he saw her; laying there, covered in grass stains and a streak of mud on her face, was the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair pulled into that adorable braid, her eyes shining like like the stars in heaven. He was hers the moment she looked at him.

His brother shook his head.

"Charlton you know I care for her very much, why must you be like this?"

His brother had always been cold.

A warrior by fate and rule.

He was like a wolf; he craved order and rank, lived for the hunt and basked in the glory of his conquests.

But Acelin was like a stag. Proud, majestic and strong but smart, wary and quiet. He could fight off an enemy by knowing their weaknesses, rather than run into battle like his brother.

"You remind me of Mother, Acelin. You allow your emotions to get in the way of order"

"Better to be ruled by my heart than not have one at all brother."

Charlton sighed and lifted his head.

"Acelin, you cannot leave your duty just because your servant girl has the sniffles"

"You do not need me here!" He slammed his hand on the table. He did not care if he riled his brother, he just wanted to be with the woman he loved. "But Tess needs me. And for her I would cross oceans, deserts and mountains all in one night. I don't care if it's just a cold…It could be worse and I would hate myself forever if I could not be there for her when she needs me…Charlton, for once please remember that you are not my father…you are my brother and I trust you to understand that I must do things my way. I am going to Corona tonight…and I don't plan on returning any time soon.

With that he stormed out of his brothers study and made his way to the stables.

_I'll be with you soon Tess, I promise._

* * *

**Present Day**_  
_

"Caleb, wait up!" Caleb stopped in the middle of the hall way.

He wanted to hate Acelin, he really did.

He wanted to tell him that he wasn't good enough for Tess. That he could never love her as much as he did. That Tess will never care about him as much as she cared about him.

But he couldn't hate Acelin, because he was a good guy.

Because Tess deserved someone like Acelin who could give her the future she should have rather than himself who will keep her in poverty.

Because Acelin loved Tess just as much as he did and he hadn't been afraid to show her how he felt.

But mostly because Tess loved him in ways she had never cared about Caleb himself.

"Caleb my friend, how are you?" The prince ran his hand threw his unkempt hair, the tired face looking out of place on the vibrant young man. He knew Acelin had been spending most of his nights sat with the recovering Tess.

"You know, working, making sure Eugene eats, checking on Tess…the usual" He had hoped the sarcasm would take away the stress of his week. Eugene was making himself ill with worry.

Although the Princess was getting better she had not woken yet. The doctor had said she had more poison in her system, thus it would take longer for her to recover.

"It is a great shame that such things should happen to our closest friends," He placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder "I am glad you have been in such good health Caleb. Words cannot express how grateful I am that you were here to look after Tess. You are a truly good friend"

_Please stop making me like you_

The guilt was another thing that was eating away at Caleb.

Acelin had taken his gratitude and rewarded him with more than he deserved.

Not only had the Prince sworn that, should he ever need it, he would always find safe passage in his Kingdom, he had also given him enough gold for a whole years wages, to go towards his training to become a royal guard.

_I am in love with Tess, who loves Acelin as much as he loves her. If Acelin knew of this he would surely regret all he is doing for me._

"It was nothing, really…Tess is a good friend of mine and I…"

"She cares for you too. Very much so," The kind look in Acelin's eyes were replaced with those of laughter "You are lucky I am not a jealous man Caleb and I know you are just friends, or I would be very threatened by you"

Although he knew he shouldn't, Caleb took great pride in the idea that he could be a threat to the monarch.

* * *

He hadn't moved from her side.

She was looking better but she still hadn't woken up.

Eugene didn't know how much more of this he could take.

She'd been having nightmares, feverish dreams where she would call out his name and there was nothing he could do to help her.

The tears had long past and Eugene was looking like a ghost of the man he was.

He had eaten three meals in the past week and hadn't slept.

He just wanted to see her open her eyes.

He could still remember the last time they properly spoke, how they had kissed with such passion. That they talked of their wedding day and their concern for Tess.

"Rapunzel…Please wake up…I-I'm so sorry," Eugene thought he had cried all of his tears long ago, it appeared he was wrong. "This is all my fault Rapunzel…I promise I will protect you for the rest of our lives, I will look after you and our family for as long as I live."

More colour came to her cheeks and he felt a small but hopeful squeeze to his hand.

Hope flooded his body as he smiled.

"You better wake up soon Goldie, your best friend is getting married in four days and you're one of her bridesmaids. Don't want to ruin her wedding now do you"

There It was! A slight tug at her lips. She could hear him!

"She sent a message saying if you weren't better she would perspone her wedding for you, so you better not keep her waiting…Besides, Leo's made me a groomsmen, which means I get to walk you down the isle. And then in two months you will be walking down the ilse to meet me…you're going to look so beautiful Blondie, the most beautiful thing in the world…not all that hard considering you are the most beautiful thing in the world all the time," He sobered as he stroked the soft skin of her cheek. " And I'm always going to think that, even when we're old and grey and deaf and-"

"E-eugene, your rambling"

And with that she opened her eyes.

Shining like bright emeralds caught in the sunlight.

Tears of relief fell down his cheeks as he committed her eyes to his memory, soaking up every fleck of colour, every shade that he could see.

He kissed her, showing all his love and relief in one heart mending kiss.

He would never take advantage of seeing her eyes again.

* * *

Acelin had insisted Caleb join him for his walk about the grounds.

Caleb found Acelin to be quite a funny guy once you knew him properly.

They had been deep in conversation when Acelin looked over his shoulder and broke into a grin.

"Tess you goose, what are you doing out of bed." he sprinted over to her and enveloped her in his arms placing a kiss atop her head.

"The doctor said I should start taking walks, get the blood pumping around my system and I knew you would be out here so I took my chances."

She was still looking pale, but it was a relief to Caleb to see she had much of her energy back.

"I do need to catch my breath here though, will you stay with me?" Acelin released her from his embrace and grinned yet again.

"I have a better idea; I will leave you here in Calebs good company and allow him to escort you back to your room. Meanwhile I shall go to the kitchens and get you some chicken and sweet corn soup for your dinner?" She grinned at his caring words.

"How did you know I loved chicken and sweet corn soup?" He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"You mentioned it when you spoke in your sleep. Thank you for your company Caleb! I'll see you back in your room my darling." With that he sprinted towards the kitchens.

They both stood in comfortable silence. Tess then reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for looking after me…thank you Caleb" She smiled at him and watched whist the sun fell below the outline of the kingdom.

"I'm in love with you"

He couldn't believe he just blurted that out. But he couldn't take it back.

Tess' eyes widened as she turned to face him.

"What?"

"I love you Tess, I mean it, I love you…and I can't believe how many times I've said it but its still true. Tess I've loved you so long and I wish I had realised sooner but I know we have something and I-"

"No" she had whispered it, but it was clear enough to stop him in his tracks. "Take it back Caleb. Please stop saying this and take it back"

She looked scared, panicked by his words.

"No, Tess listen to me I love you! And If you'd only just listen to me I-"

Something inside Tess snapped, releasing all of the anger she felt towards him

"NO! Your going to listen to me! Caleb, if you had told me this a month ago, hell even two weeks ago I would have told you that there was a chance for us, that I might love you back! But you didn't Caleb!_ I waited for you_! I waited for years! I had to watch you flirt with other girls back at the orphanage, I had to watch whilst you put everything else before me, I watched whilst you dangled me about like I was some toy you could pick and chose to care for! You picked on me Caleb! You made me feel worthless and then just when I thought I could hate you, you came along and made me love you! Its not fair Caleb! I gave you your chance, I gave you tonnes of chances to love me back and you didn't take them!"

"I'm here now!"

"But I don't love you now!" It was with that, those harsh cold and honest words, that his heart shattered, "I love him Caleb. I love him more than I thought possible…I'm sorry that I'm hurting you. I really am…but you have to know that whatever chance you thought we had, what ever I felt for you…it was over the moment I met Acelin. He loves me Caleb, he loves me more than I thought anyone could ever love me. He completes me Caleb…"

Tess took a deep breath, finally looking calm. An aura of peace around her.

"That night, after I met Acelin for the first time, I asked you to be happy for me -" She walked forward and placed her palm against his cheek "Please Caleb, please be happy for me. Because I'll be happy for you when you move on too"

As she walked away from him he couldn't help but ask,

"Is this it then?"

She paused before turning back to him with a smile on her face.

"I don't know…Apart of me will always care for you Caleb…But for now-yes…I'm done waiting for you "

And with that she walked away, up to the palace and back into the welcoming arms of Acelin.

And together, they were completely and incandescently happy.

* * *

Just a quickie since I wanted lose ends tied up before the next chapter!

_Acelin_! A **bad guy**? Oh ye of little faith in my darling boy! You may, or may not, have guessed that I'm rather fond of him atm

But I will give you a hint - The villain has had a speaking role in one of my past chapters.

That's all I'm giving you I'm afraid - now now stop with the sad faces - Sigh, don't cry! Great! Now** I'm** the bad guy! ;)

Oh and Tesleb fans - _Look alive and don't forget, that its not over yet_

This chapter is proof that if you review I'm more likely to update!

Much love to all those who review so quickly and loves to everyone of my beloved readers!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	35. Vanilla

This is a special chapter today!

Not just because is it a pure Rapunzel and Eugene during the film fic!

This fic is dedicated to NikkiBecket1997 for her Birthday!

The colour was suggested by RomainianPrincess!

Vanilla!

* * *

The pain was unbearable. But not nearly as painful of that in his heart.

To think that moments ago it was alight with hope. Love. With the possibilities that lay before him; a future he craved more than anything. A future with her.

The idea that he could be the hero. That he would arrive just in time and sweep her off her feet.

He fell to the floor and _God the pain_! He had never felt such agony.

And he can hear her. He can hear her cry out to him and there's nothing he can do because he's in so much God dam pain!

He wants to save her. He wants to be the hero for once and not the villainous thief. He wants to rescue the beautiful girl and live happily ever after.

But he was the villainous thief and its only right he should die bleeding to death in a cold tower.

But why did she have to be here?

Why did he have to die knowing that he could do nothing to save her?

Was this further punishment?

_Please - _He begged, not even knowing who he thought he was talking to, _I don't care what happens to me, but please save her. Please get her away from that woman._

Then he hears her make that wager and he swears he's been stabbed again, only this time in the heart.

"no! - No Rapunzel" He wants to yell it, but he realises just how little energy he has left.

He listens to her make that promise and more than ever he just wants to be able to stand up and fight this woman and keep Rapunzel safe from her.

He won't let her spend the rest of her life locked away.

He loves her too much.

Too much to let her trade her life for his.

Before he knows it he's being chained to the stairs by that woman. She's sneering at him and saying something but he's not thinking about that. He's wishing that he had a dagger that he could plunge into her, that way she could feel a small part of the pain she's caused this beautiful young girl.

All he can do is press the wound, trying to increase what little time he has.

And then she's there.

Holding him, smoothing the hair from his face and looking at him with so much care in her eyes.

And he protests her advances, refuses to watch her throw her life away.

He won't let her die for him.

And he knows what he has to do.

Even if he dies in the process, he will be leaving knowing that she wont be forced to do anything ever again. She won't have to live in fear of the world. And if that's the only good thing he ends up doing then its worth the agony he's going through now.

He grabs the shard of mirror, cool in his hands. Sharp, very sharp.

But he looks into her eyes right before and for the first time he's scared.

He doesn't want to die.

He doesn't want to leave her.

Dieing is too final.

Dieing means he won't get that future he wanted with her.

But he does it anyway.

Chaos surrounds him but the blood loss is catching up and he's fading quickly.

He can feel himself being pulled up into her hold.

She's still trying to save him.

He looks at her and wishes he could tell her she's even more beautiful as a brunette than as a blonde.

He always did have a thing for Brunettes.

But he knows what he has to say.

"You were my new dream"

And it's true. She was a dream. His dream. The only light in this pathetic life he lives.

Had lived.

"And you were mine"

He smiles.

No crowns, no castles, no Island could mean more to him than those words.

She had loved him back.

That's all he needs hear.

He releases his breath.

Things don't go dark, in fact it's an off white.

Everything smells of vanilla.

Is this what death smells like? Vanilla?

Or is that what her tower smelt of?

He finds he doesn't mind either way and drifts off, surrounded by vanilla and memories of an extraordinary girl.

And the pain is gone

_Thank god_

But he gets the sudden need to breathe

_Why do I need to breathe? I'm dead! Aren't I?_

Even if his pain is gone he's getting a splitting headache.

_Is that?…it couldn't be?_

"Rapunzel?"

"Eugene?"

And by god he's too happy to say anything worthwhile and It's been so long since he heard her laugh.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" he's never felt this happy or seen someone look so happy in his life. His life. He's alive!

"Eugene!" she throws herself at him letting out sobs of relief and he's so glad he can hold her in his arms again. Well, the one that wasn't chained to the stairs.

She kisses him and he's sure he's died again because there is no way his life could be that perfect.

It's that kiss ... that one he's lost himself in. You realize that you don't want to kiss anyone else and that you are in love; the world around you disappears except you and that person.

He tilts her slightly, wanting the kiss to last as long as it can. And he's going to kiss her for the rest of his life, because there is no way he's dieing again any time soon.

He smiles into the kiss; her lips taste distinctly off vanilla.

* * *

Wedding fic will be posted either tonight or tomorrow I PROMISE!

Hope you have a lovely Birthday Nikkibecket1997! Enjoy your Lantern / Tangled Party!

Xxxxxxxxxx


	36. Turquoise

**MusicPrincess1990** - I will always care about your opinion! Just as with all my reviewers, you guys keep this story moving. Plot lines change, settings move, hearts are broken and fixed and I do it all because your opinions and life experience keep these chapters more realistic and heart felt.

I have found, with my extensive experience of my own and others love lives, that first loves never tend to work out…at least not when you expect them too. And with that I can see a rough plan of the future!

For now, however, lets get back to the older ones shall we?

You guys are correct in saying that Acelin is too "perfect" (I believe we are all perfect with our own quirks). I think Acelin's flaw's lay in the fact that he is too sensitive and tends to follow his heart and not his head. For example; go watch Jude Law in "The Holiday" and you will find a pretty good idea of how I view his flaws.

**Love Me**, you are very right, they are like my sons ^_^ This is literally my reaction at seeing Acelin as the villain suggestion;

"hmm, Acelin?…why are so many people saying Acelin? I made him so nice! *reads over from Rose* :O I made him TOO nice! The perfect villain is always the nice guy! Darn…."

Tess/Caleb/Acelin will be making an appearance in the next chapter guys so don't panic!

So thank you **Romance and Musicals** for today's colour,

Turquoise!

* * *

Rapunzel had thought he was joking when Eugene said he was going to bring half the Royal guard with them to the wedding.

And yet here she was, unable to see the exotic sights of Monada because her view was blocked by all the guards.

"Eugene don't you think this is a little much?" She whispered, her parents sound asleep in the carriage with them. She had hoped Acelin could have persuaded him out of the idea but even he agreed, insisting he travel with Caleb and Tess just in case she began to feel ill again.

He squeezed her hand, an apologetic smile gracing his worried face.

"I just want you to be safe. I know that there's gonna be more guards than you can shake a stick at here but I don't want anything happening to you."

He was right; The five Allegiance Kingdoms; Monada, Corona, Opeamene, Colestuine and Amara had Royal family attending as well as the royal courts. Each bringing their own fleet of royal guard. But Eugene was worried. If an uprising was going to occur, this would be the event to cause the most disruptions. She had almost lost her life once, there was no chance Eugene was going to let it happen again.

A guard knocked on the carriage window.

"Your Majesties, the palace is in sight"

* * *

**Lia POV**

It was strange, waking in a castle that would, as of today, become my home.

I felt excitement bubbling in my stomach.

_I am getting married today!_

I had to say it, scream it!

I jumped out of bed and ran out into the corridor.

I finally made it to the grand staircase, where the servants were rushing about getting things ready.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Many of the servants laughed, a few giving me odd looks, but that wouldn't wipe away the grin on my face.

I skipped back to my room and spun about whilst I dressed out of my sleeping clothes and into my silk pyjamas. It was strange to think I was allowed to spend much of the day in pyjamas whilst I got ready, but who was I to contradict tradition.

It was hot outside, very hot compared to the cool air of Bolnia.

Leo said I would get used to it, that the heat would soon become routine and I would miss it when I travelled. But I couldn't help but doubt him. I would miss my Palace in the North, the great forests and Profund Mountain range that stretched from the south all the way to the northern sea.

Looking out of my south facing window, my eyes were not graced with the sight of distant purple mountains and emerald trees, but with a vast ocean. The most southerly place in the Allegiance Kingdoms.

I stepped out onto the balcony and looked out to the sea. It was then, in the distance, that I saw a creature jump out of the water and dive back in.

Leo had told me that there were creatures in the ocean that would try and reach the sun. To see one was considered a symbol of good luck. I smiled as I realised that his eyes were the exact same colour as the ocean here. A bright turquoise that shone out into the distance until it met the sky on the horizon.

This was his home and in time I would love it like I loved him.

"Knock knock! Is the future Queen of Monada awake yet?"

_Alyona!_

I ran to the door and swung it open to see my sister, looking graceful as ever, even with two of her three daughters at her feet.

"Alyona! I'm so excited!" the girls ran into my room whilst I embraced my sister.

"Auntie Lia, is dis your rwoom?" cried my eldest niece Irina, who, at the tender age of three, had finally learnt to string a sentence together.

"No darling, this is the guest bedroom" I placed Irina and her little sister Kata on my bed. Kata scrambled away to play with the pillows.

"Alyona where's Nadya?" She smiled and sat me by the vanity table. Nadya was my youngest niece and was only ten months old.

"I left her with mother so I could give you my full attention. Now, shouldn't we get your makeup ready before all your friends arrive?"

"Has Rapunzel arrived yet?" I had worried so much for my dear friend when I heard of her attack.

"The carriage has been spotted, don't worry! The others will be here by ten and then at mid-day we go to the cathedral and you'll officially be Queen of Monada!"

Queen.

It was a big step.

From second daughter Princess to Queen of an entire kingdom was a bit of a jump.

I had trained. Leo had been learning from his father for years, and yet I couldn't help but feel I wasn't ready.

"You're ready Lia. Just a bit of cold feet."

_Darn sister knowing exactly what was going on in my head._

She took my shoulders and pushed me towards the vanity table, grabbing the hairbrush and ploughing it through the mane of red hair.

* * *

Eugene hadn't seen this many men crammed into one room since Blondie's birthday party at the Snuggly Duckling. Nine grooms men, three kings and a child in the corner made the room a little more than cramped.

After many hours learning from Acelin he could name over half of the men in the room.

Stood with Acelin, listening to one of his many tall tales, were Leopoldo's six brothers. In age order there was Carlos (head of the Monadaen Army), Eduardo (Most likely to get into brawl), Gualtiero (heavy drinker) , Marcos (Most likely to hit on your girlfriend), Ruben (testosterone filled teenager) and the youngest Tonio. Ages ranging from twenty-one to thirteen made getting their names right slightly easier. Jonathan had warned Eugene that they were quite a boisterous group and he wasn't kidding. If they weren't hitting each other they were yelling about something.

Then there was their father, King Abelardo, who was stood with Rapunzel's father and Princess Lia's father, King Anatolii. They all looked surprisingly younger when put together, quite clearly friends for some good time and teasing one another for their children's betrothals.

And then there was a young boy, no older than four years old, who was sat with a dissatisfied look on his face.

Eugene had never felt so out of place in a room before.

"Hey Eugene! Come over here!" came a cry from across the room. Eugene was relieved to find someone closer to his own age, even if he didn't know who this particular monarch was.

He was slightly shorter than himself and evidently Bolnian from the rust coloured mop of hair on his head.

"Eugene, glad to finally meet you face to face! I've heard so much about you!" The prince grabbed his hand into an eager shake, seemingly impressed with Eugene already. "I'm Prince Ivan, Lia's brother in law. Shame we keep missing one another or I'm sure we'd be better acquainted by now!"

He did seem relatively familiar.

"I do seem to recognise you…are you sure we haven't met before?" Ivan burst into a guffawing laughter, leaving Eugene worried about what exactly so amusing.

"I didn't want to embarrass you, but yes we have. You robbed me the night before my wedding."

Eugene had never been so mortified.

He had expected some speech on how he was going to pay back the prince, double what he took and sit in embarrassment on his own all day. However Ivan just slung an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards some empty seats.

"Don't worry! it's kept me entertained for years! I've spent years telling my friends the story of how Coronas greatest thief robbed me on the night before my wedding! And now to meet you as a fellow Monarch in training! …although I must say you don't look much like your old wanted posters…I was expecting a little more…nose?"

"Yeah…gotta talk to the king about whoever makes those"

Eugene was glad Ivan seemed to understand his humour, making the awkward introduction seem like a life time ago.

"Can I just tell you what a relief it is to have someone else here who wasn't born with a crown on their head. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my wife and her family like you wouldn't believe but sometimes its nice to talk about something less…what's the word"

"Regal?"

"That's it!"

"So your not-"

"Nah, born to a relatively good family, trained to be a knight, fell in love with Princess Alyona and now I'm here! Married, four kids and Trainer for the Royal Guard if you can believe it!" He did believe it and was incredibly relieved that there was someone at these shindigs who didn't always know which fork to use.

"Four kids? Hand full I can imagine" Ivan smiled, in the way only a parent seems to be able to manage, and looked over to the boy.

"Yeah they can be; you'd think boys are the worst but you've never seen two girls fight over a doll like my daughters do. And we've just had another baby girl so she'll be added to those squabbles. My son, however, seems to take more comfort just wondering about the castle making up adventures for himself. That's him over there,"

The boys seemed mature for a toddler, a look of deep thought even Eugene hadn't managed to conquer yet.

"Prince Stefan, four years old and already worried that he's heir to the Bolnian throne. I'm pretty sure he thinks we're all going to keel over and he'll have to start now." They chuckled, but deep down both felt sorry for the boy. Neither had to worry about living up the expectations of becoming King at such a young age.

He felt an elbow jab into this arm as Ivan smirked at him.

"Hey, two more months and your gonna be the one forced into producing heirs and spending nights looking after screaming children…not that I'm trying to put you off! Stars forbid! I love my kids more than you can imagine…" A pensive look crossed the joker Princes face, "Best thing that ever happens to you, having kids. And it doesn't matter how many you have or how difficult they can be, at the end of the day your still the one their calling their father and begging to tell them stories."

Eugene hadn't spent much time thinking about whether he wanted children or not. He hadn't really thought of himself as "Father" material. But then he remembers Rapunzel talking about what she thought their children would look like. She'd be a fantastic mother.

Just as the image of himself playing with miniature versions of himself and Blondie, Stefan had pushed his way to the crowd and arrived by his fathers seat

"You alright their champ?" Ivan asked

"Father do I have to wear this…I feel silly" Clearly the young prince wasn't very happy about having to wear his Sunday best for the wedding.

"I know champ, but its only for today and then I promise you won't have to do it for another two months." The child sighed, muttering acceptance to his fate, and sat back down.

He looked like his father; tall for his age, a mop of brown hair on his head and muddy green eyes.

"He seems like a nice boy" Eugene wasn't quite sure how else you could compliment a child.

Ivan laughed and patted him on the back.

"He is. He's got his mothers hair thankfully."

"Wait, if Princess Alyona is the eldest child to the throne, doesn't that make you -"

"Future King? Yep. Can you imagine how awkward meeting her father was 'Hello there King Anatolii, I'd like to marry your young daughter even though I have no claim to royalty and will one day be running your kingdom if you let me marry her' Pressure like you wouldn't believe!"

Looking over to Jonathan and the other Kings, Eugene didn't find it hard to imagine himself still friends with Ivan, with their own children getting married and having grandchildren.

By the stars, he wasn't even married yet and he was already planning out how the families would meet together and if their children would get on.

"Now you do understand that if you and Rapunzel have a baby girl I'm calling dibs for Stefan right?" Eugene burst into laughter.

"My daughter won't be allowed to look at boys until she's eighteen, let alone be engaged at birth"

Yes, meeting Ivan had made this day a whole lot easier.

* * *

The room was full of girls.

From the mothers in the corner (Lia's mother was holding a baby as well), the five princesses in the middle of the room helping Lia get ready and the two little girls on the bed, Rapunzel wasn't sure if anyone had even noticed her enter.

"RAPUNZEL!" Or maybe they had.

She was suddenly tackled by the bride.

"I've been so worried about you!" Lia began inspecting her, seemingly more excited to see her than the prospect of getting married in a few hours.

"I'm fine Lia, but look at you! You look amazing!"

"She's stunning!" cried Hattie, Princess of Colestuine. "Leopoldo is so lucky!"

"The perfect couple! And you'll have-"

"-Stunning children!" Cried the Twins who, considering they were wearing the specially made Bridesmaid dresses, we're impossible to tell who was whom. Rapunzel enjoyed the flurry of young girls, considering how rare it was she was able to see them all.

"Now now girls!" Cried Alyona, who was always the voice of reason and maturity even though she was only Rapunzel's age. "I know it's a very exciting day but there's still a lot to do! Remember, this is the day you're never going to forget Lia!"

Little did anyone in the castle know that this would, indeed, be a day no one would forget.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Oh yes, I left you on a cliff hanger!

This wedding is probs gonna be split into 3 parts because its SO long! And on top of that I'm writing Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding AND more Tess/Caleb/Acelin drama!

So I'm not slowing down for a minute! So happy all of this is happening during my holidays and I have the chance to upload almost every day now!

Big love and thanks to my sister **BlondieMess** for reviewing! As you guys might have guessed from her review, she is my muse for Tess and a major inspiration for these chapters! Don't worry dear, I'll upload Coral soon!

Reviews are always welcome here! Remember before "you review, I write, I upload, you get the next chapter quicker" ? It still applies my friends! And colours! Don't forget your colours!

Big love to all of you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	37. Copper

Hey guys!

Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, it really cheers me up knowing you guys are enjoying these!

I'm currently reading "Gray's Anatomy" - Not the TV series - as in the Medical book! I know, how intellectual! Trying to stay on top of the game for when I start my Nursing Course - but this will always be my favourite hobby, even if (as pointed out to me) my grammar and clarification aren't the best they could be. I suppose it's a good thing I'm not planning on being a professional Author ey?

I'm also very excited because I've been checking my Story Stats (Thank you Fan fiction!) and have learnt that in July alone, I've had over 3280 readers from The USA! Hello America! Separately I've had registered readers from 36 countries! We've gone international people!

Having the plot already in mind, this colour is more befitting than the others…but you won't really get that until the end….

Thank you **Romanian Princess** for this chapters colour

Copper! Part 2/3

* * *

Tess called them The Sugar Puff Fairies. To everyone else they were Princess Opal and Princess Jade - The Twins.

They stood identical.

Both 5'6.

Both with Blonde bobs and full fringes, only Opal kept hers with a soft curl.

The same shoes.

The same dresses.

The same colour lipstick.

And of course, the same matching Crowns.

Both with sparkling sets of chocolate eyes and perfect teeth.

Tess had once said that they looked like the human incarnation of sweetness.

Thus it had come as a surprise to all the girls getting ready in the room, including her sister, when Princess Jade stated she never wished to get married.

They were lucky that the mothers had all left to join the guests downstairs, other wise there would have been a full on debate occurring.

All the girls knew where this was coming from.

"Marriage is fine for you Lia…and Rapunzel…and you Alyona…in fact its fine for all of you, but I personally don't see myself being married…I don't see the point - Just look at Mother-!"

With that there was a monumental sigh.

Everyone; from Bolnia, to Colestuine, the shores of Monada and the forests of Corona, knew about their mother.

Queen Rubina had been abandoned by her husband shortly after the birth of their daughters. When news that he had been killed by highway men reached her, she did not hand over the crown to a male heir. She kept her title and ruled the Kingdom on her own. The first to have a ruling female Monarch. The Kingdom of Amara had never been so prosperous and she was loved by her people.

However, both herself and now her daughter, had never learnt to trust men again.

"Don't listen to her Lia," Comforted Hattie, "I only wish I were as lucky as you are. Leopoldo loves you very much and nothing will ruin your day"

Lia smiled at this, the reminder of the twins mothers ruined marriage had shaken her. Opal, however made her way forwards and grasped Lia's hands in her own.

"My mother and sister are very foolish! You have the greatest gift on earth - to be in love"

Opal was so sweet and girly It made Tess shudder.

Beautiful - Yes

Smart - possibly if you could find it under all of the sparkle

Blonde? - Most definitely

It had been an incredible relief when Acelin had informed her that just talking to Princess Opal made his teeth ache.

"Tess!" Cried Sweetest Sugar Puff, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I am" Tess was beginning to worry she'd be demoted from guest to "Go sit in the servants quarters where you belong" - until Lia giggled.

"No Tess, I invited you as my personal guest. You are one of my bridesmaids"

Tess wasn't sure if she was frozen with nerves or fear. Either way, she couldn't move.

_A bridesmaid?_

_To the future Queen?_

Hattie and Rapunzel led her to her own, specially made, Bridesmaid dress.

After Alyona finished tying her up, Tess felt like a Princess too.

"Oh Tess, you look beautiful" admired Rapunzel.

"She looks like-"

"One of us!" Squealed the Twins

"A vision" Alyona tenderly whispered.

"I'm so glad you could do this with us Tess!" Cried Lia, as she too was having the finishing touches made to her wedding dress. "Rapunzel could you help me with my hair?" Just as they left to make the final touch to her hair, Hattie looked at Tess slyly.

"A certain someone won't be able to keep their eyes off you"

"Who's this?" Alyona's mature sensitivity was quickly replaced by that of a Gossip Mill.

"Prince Acelin" The cries from the Sugar Puff Fairies were almost deafening.

"Tone it down girls - some people are getting married today!" laughter washed across the room and faded at the same rate as Tess' blushing face.

"We thought it was you-" Cried Opal

"But we couldn't be sure! When we heard the rumours-"

"We thought "Well that just sounds like Tess?" and it IS!"

"Only you would have captured his heart! He's so-"

"Kind and gentle! Not to mention-"

"Drop dead gorgeous! Not our type but-"

"Perfect for you!"

"-and you will be happy to know my plan is already in circulation" all the girls now turned to Jade, curious as to what she had planned.

"What plan? Oh you don't mean?-" conspired Opal, seemingly reading her sisters mind.

"I do! Who else would I have arranged to walk her down the Isle?"

"Oh you are so devious when you want to be Jade!"

"Thank you Opal, I do try"

The Sugar Puff Fairies were annoying; sweet, affectionate and cunning, but still incredibly annoying.

The other girls didn't think they would like them any other way.

* * *

**The Wedding**

Prince, soon to be King, Leopoldo looked like he was about to faint.

The Cathedral was huge and currently sat around three thousand guests. He stood between the priest and his father and looked paler than any Monadaen should ever look.

From Royalty to native Monadaens, **everyone** had arrived to witness the Royal Wedding.

To say it was stressful on him would have been a major understatement.

Eugene and Ivan stood at the back of the giant building, awaiting their turn to lead their respective woman down the isle.

"Poor guy looks like he's about to have a heart attack" acknowledged Eugene.

"I remember. Its not easy waiting for someone in front of thousands of people, I'll remind you in two months."

"Nice to see you being so supportive" The gentle scolding words of his wife caught Ivan by surprise.

"Darling!" He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Eugene coughed awkwardly whilst most of the princesses giggled.

"Daaad that's gross" Cried his son, who promptly ran towards his mother, who had opened her arms awaiting a hug.

"And how are my favourite girls?" Ivan called to his daughters, both looking adorable in their own little dresses.

"Gwood Daddy" Nodding towards her mother, Irina clasped hands with her sister Kata. The music started and with that the little red head and brunette walked down the isle.

Alyona settled her baby girl in her arms whilst Ivan watched his son follow after his sisters.

With that, Alyona, Ivan and baby Nadya made their way down the isle.

Princess Jade stepped forward and linked arms with Leopoldo's brother Prince Carlos, seemingly unimpressed by the medal covered Royal garments he wore.

"Your Majesty" She curtly nodded.

"Your Majesty" For anyone else such an interaction would have appeared cold. But for Jade, it was a sign she didn't dislike him as much as she did other men.

Opal happily walked along side the next brother Eduardo, whilst Hattie followed in with Gualtiero (Her darker skin making the pair look less odd than Opal and Jade had looked with the tanned men) swiftly followed by the other three brothers who marched in after them.

Tess fiddled with the hem of her skirt, unaware of Acelin beaming at her.

"You look stunning" the gentleness in his voice shook her from her thoughts

"Really?" He winked at her, un aware of the leap her stomach did at the sight.

"Of course I do you silly goose"

They walked happily down the isle together, both basking in the delighted whispers of;

_"Who's that beautiful Lady with Prince Acelin?"_

And

_" Prince Acelin looks to happy and in love"_

Before they knew it, Eugene and Rapunzel were the final pair to make their way down the isle.

"You ready?" He clasped her hand in his. She jumped up and ran towards Lia.

"I almost forgot!" She reached into her mini bouquet and pulled out a happy looking Pascal. "I thought, if you wanted, he could be your something borrowed _AND_ your something blue?" Tears in her eyes, Lia simply nodded and allowed him to wriggle his way deep into the Princesses large bouquet of hydrangeas and forget-me-nots. Rapunzel made her way back to Eugene and grinned.

"I'm ready" They smiled at one another before he placed a kiss atop her head.

"And in two months, This will be our day. I promise."

They made their way down the long isle and separated at the Alter. Eugene stood between Ivan and Carlos whilst Rapunzel stood waiting for her friend.

The wedding march began and as Princess Lia made her way down the isle, as far as Leopoldo was concerned, no one else in the world mattered.

Her white dress floated around her and appeared almost as though she too were gliding.

She looked like an angel. She shone in the light of the Cathedral and beamed at him, making both their worries vanish.

Today was their Wedding day.

Today was their Coronation.

Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Later that Night**

The Kingdom rejoiced throughout the night and the Royals all waved their friends good bye as they departed for their honeymoon.

Most of the Monarchs had begun drinking and dancing, much to the amusement of the sober.

Ivan had just made his was back from putting his children to bed and sat beside Eugene.

"Where's your Rapunzel?" Eugene pointed over to the corner where his tired girlfriend sat with Princess Hattie.

"Over there. She's still recovering from her attack but didn't want to go to bed just yet."

Ivan shook his head in admiration.

"I've gotta say Eugene, I'm impressed with you. If anyone even tried to hurt my Ally-Cat I'd be a wreak. Not even the macho, smashing things wreak. The emotional break down kind!"

"Good to know"

"Why?"

"Because I was." Both men chuckled and grabbed a drink from the table.

They hadn't heard the commotion from the other side of the room, all they saw was their dear friend Acelin storming out of the room with a look they had never seen on his face.

Anger.

"That's odd…"

"Tell me about it…"

Before they had chance to discuss the unusual event, the music in the room stopped and three guards stood at the door, clearly just arriving at the Palace.

"Your Majesties! Where is Prince Acelin!" The guard looked panicked and fear spread throughout the room.

"He just left now, why?" Called Ivan, quick to change into the role of a leader.

"Your Highness we have grave news…"

* * *

**Five Minutes Earlier**

No one in the room enjoyed a Royal gathering as much as Prince Acelin. He had pulled strings so that a few select servants to come as well, knowing Tess would appreciate that he made it possible for Caleb to join in. Said young man was now talking animatedly with Princess Opal, who, even from a distance, he could tell was flirting with him.

He shook it off with a smile and made his way across the room in search of Tess.

She had looked more than stunning today. She had been the most beautiful woman in all the world.

It was then that he saw her stood with Prince Marcos, renound womaniser.

He was also known for persuading women into leaving their current suitors, taking what he wanted and leaving the poor woman alone and miserable.

Two unfamiliar emotions stabbed at Acelin;

The first being that of anger that anyone would dare try to hurt his beloved Tess.

The second being jealousy that Tess might prefer the Monadaen Prince to himself.

With that he marched over to them.

"Tess, would you mind coming outside with me?" Tess stared at him in wonder.

"Sorry Acelin, I'll come out in a minute. Prince Marcos was just telling me about-"

"Please Tess I **really** think you should come" with that he grabbed her hand and tried to get her away from the leering eyes of the other Prince.

Acelin knew that look.

It was the look Marcos gave when he found his prey.

Acelin would not allow her to suffer at his hands.

When they had finally made their way to the other side of the room, Tess pulled her hand away from him and glared at him.

"What do you think your doing Acelin? That was very rude!"

"I'm sorry Tess - but he has a certain reputation and I don't want you-"

"I can look after myself Acelin. I was doing it long before I met you." She was angry with him. It both broke his heart and riled his spirit. For the first time in his life, Acelin finally understood why people said love was crazy.

"I'm just trying to protect you Tess…"

"Well maybe I don't need protecting Acelin! I don't need anyone! I'm just fine on my own!"

"Why can't you see that I love you too much to watch you get hurt!"

He had finally said it.

They had both felt it, thought it, but neither had the courage to tell each other that they Loved one another.

Not until then.

"Acelin I-"

But it was too late.

* * *

Acelin stormed out of the Palace and onto the beach that lay before it.

His feet stopped him walking straight into the ocean and never stopping.

It hadn't been the romantic confession he had been planning. It was nothing like what he had planned.

Despite the short time they had known one another, Acelin understood Tess completely. She needed time, she wouldn't rush into telling him how she felt.

So he was going to wait until Eugene and Rapunzel's Wedding.

But now he had said it.

In a moment of hurt and passionate anger.

Acelin was more angry with himself than anyone else involved.

He was the calm one. The happy peacemaker.

He was not the one who dragged the woman he loved about and try to force her not to speak to someone.

Acelin was not a suspicious man, thus did not question the hooded figure making his way towards him.

"Everything alright there Prince Acelin?" The hooded figure sounded older than himself, but not the voice of an old man as he had anticipated.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, I'll be fine. Just…well…women I suppose"

A hum of agreement from the stranger.

"I see you attended the wedding today." Acelin nodded in agreement. "And you will be attending the Coronan Wedding too I suspect?"

"I highly look forward to it"

"I would have too…but then she's decided to marry that half brained excuse of a man"

Still riled from earlier and adrenaline still pumping threw his veins, Acelin stood to defend his friend.

"That is poor show for a man who does not know him. Eugene is one of the kindest men I have ever met and consider him a close friend. What ever he has done in his past cannot warrant such a -"

Prince Acelin had not expected the harsh blow to his torso.

He doubled over in pain and fell into the sand.

Another hit to his face followed.

"That commoner humiliated me in front of hundreds of Royal guests!"

Another blow now, this one applied to the back of his head. By the handle of the strangers sword.

Acelin immediately tasted blood. A mixture of copper and other foul tastes filled his mouth.

"Your brother mentioned a girl"

"My…my brother?" Acelin coughed out "When did you see my brother?"

"Oh only the other day. I had wondered why you were not with him, I had hoped to see the two of you together. He told me you left in pursuit of a servant girl, living with in Corona. I must say, even for a fool like you Acelin, I had never imagined you going after a commoner" the stranger spat.

"How dare you speak about her in such a manner!"

Acelin tried to stand but the stranger made another blow to his abdomen.

More copper stained blood erupted from his mouth.

"My dear boy, so quick to defend her…If my assumptions were correct I'd say you loved the dirty little commoner…Pity" With this the stranger drew his sword and placed the hilt at the young Princes throat.

"You're far to sensitive little Prince…Lead with your heart - Just like your Mother, aren't you?"

The calm tones of the strangers voice sent chills threw Acelin's spine.

"Pretty little Josianne. She fell in love with a commoner too. She's handed a Kingdom all of her own by her father and gives it to the first young man who she falls in love with. And then she spawns your brother and yourself…. You look just like her Acelin. Same hair, same eyes…only you have your fathers chin. I should know of course - she was my sister."

There was no sadness in his voice when he mentioned his deceased sister. Only coldness. "She got herself killed because she was too kind…Silly girl. Did you know that I was the heir to the Opeamene Throne?…that is, of course, if you and your Brother hadn't been born. And now Corona is about to lose their crown to another commoner…shame. But I'm going to get my crown Prince Acelin"

The stranger quickly withdrew his sword. Acelin had let out a breath of relief but the terror spread again when the man began to laugh.

"How foolish of me, you are not a Prince any more, King Acelin…"

"No" _His brother. His only family left._

"He begged me to spare you-" _His beloved Brother._

"Begged me not to kill you like I killed him. As I am a good man I will keep my word." He smiled and placed the sword ready to strike him threw the heart. "I shan't cut your throat and watch you die like I did Charlton-"

_Dead_

"-I shall simply watch you bleed to death."

And with that, struck.

If it had not been for the cries from the palace, the wound would have killed him almost instantly.

But the stranger had been distracted, thus striking him across the chest.

He retracted the sword and looked around with panicked eyes.

Before fleeing he grabbed Acelin by his now, battered face.

His copper scented blood running across his face and torso.

"I will find you again little King. And next time I will not be so merciful"

* * *

Ivan and Eugene sprinted across the Palace grounds, desperate in their search to find their friend.

Eugene felt his heart swell in hope at seeing Tess.

"Tess have you seen Acelin?" Worry immediately flooded into the young girl.

"He left about half an hour ago…what's wrong?" Dread. She felt it course threw her veins before she even knew what had happened.

Ivan spoke up, un aware of the panic already setting in on Tess.

"His brother, King Charlton was found dead this morning. It is of strict importance he is not left alone."

Before Tess had time to begin to worry, terror spread throughout the Palace.

The scream could have been heard from miles around.

The marble of the entrance hall was stained red.

Laying there, gasping for air, was Acelin.

* * *

Oh no! Another Cliff Hanger!

What did you expect from me though, its half way threw!

If you guys hadn't been able to tell from my not so subtle clue in here, Well done **Penguin** and **Wolfram-and-Hart-Sauron** for correctly guessing! You clever sausages!

Cookies for both of you!

Shall update the final part soon! Reviews = Love and happy writer. Happy Writer = I don't kill off any of my good characters or make them upset.

Colours are needed! Check out Wikipedia's colour page….I've never seen so many colours before…O.0

All my love to you guys!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	38. Sapphire

**Blondie** **Mess** I am NOT a Sugar Plum! You are a sugar plum! Blonde hair, brown eyes, princess? Ring any bells sister dearest? ;) I'm sorry for hurting Acelin but, as the VIP you already know, It was necessary. Lol taa for the spelling correction - believe me it has been irritating to write it and not be sure if its correct!

Readers, you will be happy to know that I have a future plotted out (Seriously, full on. As in 30 years ahead. See all of these OC's - they won't just be left behind! Their children are currently sat in my Writing Book waiting for the time I add them to the story). However im still stuck between Tesleb and Teslin… It will be a hard choice but I know what will happen to all the characters when I make up my mind.

This is an OC heavy chapter but I'm compensating for the next chapter!

Thank you **LilRockerStar**, your review really helped with getting the creative juices flowing for this one!

The colour was actually my own choice today so Thank you me!

Sapphire!

* * *

Pain, as far as Acelin was concerned, was not one word.

There are hundreds of different types of pain, but only one word.

Physical pain was an obvious sub-category.

But Emotional pain? Hundreds and thousands of different kinds of Emotional pain;

Grief

A broken heart

Unrequited love

Hopelessness

Even euphoria could be painful.

As Acelin lay there he realised he was one of the unlucky few to be feeling multiple amounts of pain at once.

A broken heart - He was quite sure he was going to die and the last time he spoke to his dearly loved Tess was an argument. He wondered if she would miss him…maybe he had pushed her to the point that she no longer cared for him. The pain doubled.

Physical pain - Excruciating. It were as though his chest was on fire. His blood rushing away from his body, pooling around him.

And then there was grief - he had lost so many people in his life. His parents and now his brother. The brother that raised him. Their last spoken words to one another were those of an argument too…perhaps it was some sort of Cosmic Order that every time he allowed anger to get the better of him, someone would get hurt.

The world is spinning, the weight of the jewel in his pocket seems to get heavier with each drop of blood that's spilt.

Colours merging and separating. Sounds blearing and dimming into a constant sound…like waves.

He clasped his mothers sapphire through the fabric of his jacket.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember her.

* * *

**8 Years after Rapunzel's Capture**

The servants were solemn.

The guards tripled their patrols, the day a reminder of their failure.

The King had been whisked away on a hunting trip to ease his mind.

The Queen, however, had chosen to stay in her room.

"I'm not late am I?" The girl cried, running and tripping up as she made her way to the group of women.

Queen Ophelia shook her head at the young girls entrance. With four sons and another on it's way, the Queen of Monada had little time for the girls scattered time keeping.

Queen Diyita of Colestuine too looked unimpressed at the girls lateness. She looked every inch the Royalty she was; Orange silks draped across her dark skin whilst her golden bangles made a gentle chime as she knocked on their friends door.

There was, unsurprisingly, no response.

"Why don't we just come back later?" Cried the impatient Queen Rubina. Little had any of her friends known that their once shy and timid friend could have become the woman to lead an entire Kingdom single-handedly, striking fear into the hearts of any man who dare cross her. They were happy in the knowledge that her daughters were every inch as girly as she had been as a child.

"Don't be silly Rubina, Genevieve needs us now not later!" Queen Feadora had always been one to strike a chord within her friends. Her long red hair nearly reached her knees and her shining hazel eyes shone from beneath her fringe. Unlike her friends, the birth of her daughters had revitalised her, an aura of joy constantly surrounding her. Against her other friends judgement, Feadora turned to the youngest in the group; Queen Josianne.

Although her sons had just respectively turned thirteen and six, she still looked like a young girl herself.

Her bright gray eyes sparkled with a passion likened to the stars, whilst her ice blonde hair fell across her shoulders.

She wore the Royal Opeamene colours of light blue and graced a pair of, to Ophelia and Diyita's horror, trousers. Like Rubina, the Queen of Opeamene was a warrior as well as a ruler, but never allowed that aggression to follow her out of the battlefield. And of course, around her neck hung her Sapphire. A token of love from her father when he presented her the Kingdom of Opeamene.

Josianne tentatively stepped forward, knocking again on the door.

"Ve've…It's us. Could we come in?" They all waited with bated breath until they heard a quiet,

"Come in"

The sight pained the hearts of all the women.

Sat in the dark room, clutching at the blanket that once belonged to her daughter, was a tired and grief stricken Genevieve.

Feadora was the first to reach her, sitting beside her and allowing her friend to fall into her embrace.

Ophelia set about the room; pulling back the curtains and opening the windows, trying desperately to make the scene less solemn.

Diyita had also taken a seat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder and whispering words of support.

Rubina had set about pouring some tea, handing the first cup to Genevieve in hope it would calm her.

Finally Josianne took her place on the floor by Genevieve's feet, taking both her hands in her own.

They were not aware of how long they all stayed like that. What mattered was the small, chipper voice that broke it.

"Mama? Mama are you in here?"

All the Queens, minus Genevieve, had stared at their friend in both shock and horror. It had been a silent rule that they never - ever - brought their children to the castle. Especially around this time of year.

And running through the room came Josianne's son, Acelin. He was the spitting image of his mother, unlike his brother who had taken a greater likeness to his father.

The boy ran towards his mother but stopped short when he noticed the sad look on Queen Genevieve's face.

"Hullo…I'm Acelin" he looked around at the women. Non of them seemed particularly enthused at seeing him. His mother particularly looked sad, an unusual sight for the boy, and kept her eyes fixed on the sad lady. Looking around him, then at the object in his hands, Acelin offered the only help a six year old could provide.

"Would you like to hold my bear?"

For a moment the women were concerned their friend was about to burst into tears.

However, she did something they had rarely seen in the past nine years.

She grinned.

"Yes please." Acelin handed her the tattered yellow bear. "What's his name?"

"Monsieur Slyvain…He's a knight! Like the ones at my castle…Is this your room?" The little boy looked around in wonder. Genevieve chuckled.

"Yes, this is my room"

"It's very big…my rooms not this big…Pierre, my horse has a big room - but its outside and I wouldn't want to sleep outside… I wanted to go on the horse with Uncle Jonathan but he already left…W-Would you like to come outside with me and Monsieur? He wanted to go in to the garden but we were told off by the gardener…but maybe if you come with us ..?"

"I'd love to" Genevieve slowly stood, grasped the hand of her friends son, and allowed him to pull her out of the room.

After a moment the remaining women turned to Josianne, who on her own part, had a look of great pride in her son.

* * *

**Fourteen Years after Rapunzel's Capture - Opeamene**

"Father let me go with you! I'm ready for this!" Cried the eighteen year old. His sandy coloured hair was pulled and tied back away from his face, a look of frustration and determination that never seemed to leave his eyes.

"Charlton I've already told you - It is simply too dangerous! I know you've been working very hard in training but I need to know there is someone here to look after your brother"

"He is a child! Find a nanny!"

"And what if something happens to your mother, yourself and I? He would have no family and the Kingdom would be left to him and a couple of old men from the court"

King Marc placed his hands on his defeated sons shoulders.

A twelve year old Acelin hid behind the large marble pillar, holding his breath. If his father caught him out of bed at this time of night he'd be in for an ear full.

Tonight his parents were leaving on a very important journey.

They were looking for the Princess again. But this time they were going into the Profund Mountains.

Acelin stifled a yawn. He needed to stay hidden long enough so he could see his mother before she left.

"Acelin, what are you doing up?" He nearly jumped out of his skin as his mother whispered to him.

"I-But-You- I didn't-" he relaxed as his mother giggled and hid behind the pillar with him.

Tears suddenly came to her eyes as she stared at her little boy.

"Look at you. You've become such a handsome young man…you know where we're going don't you?" He nodded, "So you know it's very dangerous…Acelin I want you to promise me something and you have to do it" The serious look on her face shocked him into submission. "Acelin, If anything happens to your father or I, I want you to promise me that you'll be very brave. That you'll brush your teeth, you'll listen to your brother, …and be nice to people. If anyone needs your help that you'll be there." They peaked out from behind the pillar and looked towards Charlton. "Your brother may be older than you and stronger, but you have a kind heart Acelin. And even if some people use that against you, there will be more people who love you."

She wiped away the single tear she spilt and took off her most prized possession.

He stared in wonder as his mother placed the sapphire in the palm of his hand.

"Darling, my father gave this to me when I became Queen. He told me that there is a moment in everyone's life when they finally know what they want. I found the Kingdom and your father when I was given this…Now I want you to have it. And one day you will find someone who makes you feel like you want to spend the rest of your life with them. I hope I can see that day…B-But if I can't…I want you to give her this." She smiled as she brushed his hair away from his face.

"I promise mother."

They heard Charlton retire to his room, King Marc now looking for his wife.

Josianne let out a shaken sigh, bent down to her sons height and kissed him atop his head.

"I love you Acelin. I love you very much. No matter what happens to either of us, I'm always going to be there for you"

"I love you more mother" She grinned, embracing her son, part of her knowing this would most likely be the last time she saw him.

"I love you most"

And with that.

She was gone.

He clasped the necklace in his hand.

He never saw her again.

* * *

**Present day**

"NO!" she moved quicker than she had ever imagined. Tess ran her hands across his face, his scarlet stained chest and his hands that were so desperately trying to find hers.

Opal, who had been the one to find his body, was been comforted by her sister.

The other princesses fled the scene in search of a doctor.

Rapunzel, however, had run into the arms of Eugene, both watching in horror as their friend lay there being comforted by a hysterical Tess.

"Acelin! Oh Acelin!" She whispered between her shaken sobs, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry and now -"

"Shh…don't cry…" He tried to sit up, but the pain only worsened.

"It's all my fault Acelin…If I hadn't said - I didn't mean it! I need you…you can't leave me…I-I love you" She kissed him gently, but it was so unlike the other kisses they had shared.

Ones that were full of tenderness and pure devotion had been replaced by that of desperation and sorrow.

" I love you, you silly goose…I'm not leaving you…Never…"

Rapunzel began to weep into the crook of Eugene's neck.

Ivan sprinted his way into the entrance hall, a team of servants and a doctor behind him.

Caleb was ordering the guards, informing them of where Acelin had been and the nature of his attack.

Leopoldo's parents now ushering the other monarchs to their rooms.

With Tess by his side, pain seemed quite insignificant. She was here. She loved him as he loved her. And that was all he wanted.

Chaos now filled the once gleeful Palace.

So when they began to move Acelin from the hall, no one noticed the gemstone he slipped into Tess' hand.

The pain was fading as he lost consciousness.

And with that.

She was gone.

She grasped the necklace in her hand.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Had a busy schedule and I'm already working on the next chapter so I'll try and get that up ASAP! A mid-Movie chapter! Woo!

Very early in the morning here but ho hum! Better late than never ey?

I hope all of you guys are having a Pain free time where ever you are!

Much love and hugs to all of you!

xxxxxxxxxx


	39. Slate

Hey guys! Sorry for making you guys wait in such suspence! But you know you liked being on the edge ;)

I know I promised a Mid Movie chapter but this plot line just jumped at me! Final part of the Wedding series. I'll be moving things back to Corona soon so don't you fret!

Chapter was Co inspired by **Chrystal Persian** and **Love Me** … Even though neither directly stated these, Major Inspiration!

Slate

* * *

Drip drip drip drip,

drip drip drip,

_I am Tess. I do not cry._

Drip drip drip

_I will not cry again tonight. He will be fine._

Drip drip drip drip

_He can't leave me like this._

Drip drip drip drip

_I am Tess and I do not break down._

Drip drip

_Goose. Silly Goose. I am a Silly Goose_

Drip drip drip

_I am _his _Silly Goose…Why a goose anyway?_

Drip drip drip drip

_I'd give anything for him to call me that again._

drip drip drip drip, drip drip drip drip

_If I hear another goddamn drip I'm going to scream-_

Drip drip drip drip

"GAH!" with that, Tess threw the old mug of water in her hands and watched as it smashed against the far wall.

Caleb, who had been quietly sipping his own drink, thoughts clouding his mind, tentatively lifted his head.

"You alright there?"

Drip drip drip drip

"isa rn" She mumbled as she placed her head on the table.

"Come again?"

"THE RAIN! IT'S THE GODDAMN FRICKING RAIN! With its Drip drip drip and- GAH!" she tried to grab his mug but he snatched it away from her.

"I think you've done enough property damage for one night"

He watched her with caution as she placed her head back against the wooden table.

Patience, in Caleb's honest opinion, was not one of Tess' best qualities.

They had been waiting in the servants quarters for just over two hours.

Two hours of people rushing in and out, grabbing buckets and rags, filling bowls with herbs and odd smelling drinks.

What they weren't doing, much to Tess' aggravation, was telling them what was happening to Acelin.

Due to the nature of their relationship, Queen Ofelia believed it was unwise for Tess to work with the doctor, as the other servants were currently doing.

Tess, in her current state of frustration and worry, would have fought against the woman.

However, whilst King Leopoldo and Queen Lia were away, Queen Ofelia and her husband had supreme authority.

So they had sat there, two hours of Drip drip **drip**

* * *

Three in the morning and there was still a lot of work to be done. Eugene and Ivan had spent the better part of the night running from room to room ensuring they had all the information they needed. Then they had to look for the perpetrator, despite Eugene's professional opinion that they would have escaped hours ago.

Then they all got to see what a Monadaen temper was like first hand; If he thought they were rowdy earlier, they were terrifying when they were angry. Leopoldo's brothers were shouting and swearing to the high heavens. The castle had turned into a military camp. Eugene was quickly reminded that King Abelardo was not a force to be reckoned with. The worst of them all, Queen Ofelia. She looked like a reincarnation of Mother Gothel when she was mad. Eugene had stayed far away from her.

Every so often Ivan would disappear to check on his children, relieved they had all been in bed during the incident.

Thus Eugene had taken the time to check on Rapunzel, who had wisely decided to stay in her room throughout all the commotion.

From outside the door, however, a noise made his blood freeze in his veins. The sound of singing, broken with gasping sobs.

He burst through the door.

Sat there, grasping a bleeding hand, Rapunzel tried to heal herself.

"Rapunzel what are you doing!" He ran over to her.

She stared up at him, her eyes scared and hopeless.

The memories were all too fresh for her. Blood rushing from his wound, laying there, gasping for air.

Dieing.

She had lost Eugene once, but she had saved him somehow.

Why couldn't she save Acelin too?

"I can't let him die Eugene! I've already watched you die! I can't let any more people die! If I had my hair - if I had my gift I could save him but now-!" She broke down and sobbed into Eugene's chest.

* * *

"I hate this"

"I know right? You would think they'd give us something a little stronger than water, maybe some vodka, circumstances being what they are but-Oh…You meant…Yeah, yeah it sucks"

It was not hard to tell that Intuition wasn't one of Caleb's strong points.

Not that he hadn't tried to comfort her.

He had tried many different tactics; Talking about the situation at hand only led to her bursting into tears, complaining about the security had led to violence, humour had led to a stinging slap around his face. And finally, silence, had led to a frustrated out burst.

Not to say the event wasn't hard enough for Caleb as it was.

Its not everyday that the Prince in love with your best friend, who you also happen to love, gets his chest sliced open. It was a lot of drama for one young man to handle.

Three hours ago he was being chatted up by one of the prettiest, albeit annoying, Princesses at the wedding! Now he was sat in the servants quarters making sure Tess didn't break into Acelin's room or kill a guard.

He looked at her across his mug. She was gazing blankly at the wall.

If he thought he'd seen her at her worst before, he hadn't seen anything.

Her hair, unlike it's usual state of disarray pulled into a plait, looked like an inferno that had been dragged through a bush. Bags had miraculously appeared under her eyes and her cheeks had hollowed.

The woman he loved looked about as fatal as her boyfriend.

"Caleb?" her voice was shaken and quiet.

"Yeah Tess?"

"Do…Do you think he's going to die?"

The question was like a kick in the gut. He didn't want to answer her. He knew she wanted reassurance, confirmation that he would be alright.

"I don't know Tess…I hope not" Although he had become an accomplished liar to the rest of the world, he hadn't been able to lie to her. "He managed to walk all the way back to the castle and remain conscious….so….that's got to be a good sign right?"

"He lost a lot of blood…everyone who comes in here are covered in his blood…I'M covered in his blood Caleb"

It was true. Her hands had been stained scarlet and her front was covered in patches of blood from when she kissed him.

She was shaking now.

Caleb reached out and clasped her hand in his.

"I'm going to lose him Caleb…no matter what happens tonight, I'm still going to lose him." She let out a shuddered sigh, "He's a King now…And no matter how the rules work over there, he can't marry a servant girl from another country…So I'm going to lose him…either tonight, or tomorrow or the next day…"

"Tess?…I know I don't know Acelin all that well…But if I've learnt anything about him during the time I've known him, Its that he would move mountains for you, Tess. He'd give up his whole Kingdom for you if he felt he had to."

There were no smiles. No exchanged hugs or thanks.

Tonight was not a night of frivolity or joviality.

Tonight was a night of worry. Of apprehension and fear.

Outside, Slate rain clouds pelted shards and fragments across the land. The noise hammering into the souls of those in thier wake. Splintering the ground.

As the pain and worry grew, Drips became Crashes.

And then there was silence.

* * *

Angst - Yes.

I was half way through this chapter when the Riots across London escalated, thus this is in dedication to all the relatives who too are waiting to find out how their loved ones are.

Riots are now breaking out a little closer to home where my friends are living.

A little more sad than my last chapters but very poignant.

Now...just to wait to see if I let Acelin live or not ;) Oh yes. Its another Cliff Hanger.

You know...if the suspence is too much...reviewing might put me out of your misery :P

I hope that where ever you are you are safe and my love and support to those who are effected by these acts all over the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	40. Amaranth

I'm back! Happy 2012! It is I, Franny, who after many months of tedious nursing studies, has returned! As a humble offering I bring you pure, fluffy romance of the Rapunzel/Eugene kind! I can't wait to hear from you all again and apologies for the stupidly long hiatus! Big thanks to my reviewers who have kept contact with me in these past months for your endless support!  
And so, I bring you…

Amaranth!

* * *

The greatest perfection is often found in the smallest detail.

The song of a bird at dusk.

Snow as is scatters across the land.

The delicate patterns of a leaf.

Or the stroke of a brush.

Yes, as far as Rapunzel was concerned, perfection could be found at any given moment.

And because of this idyllic state of mind, Rapunzel often found herself overwhelmed.

Especially today.

Eugene had thought (hoped) that after eight hours she would be used to the outdoors.

After all, he was an expert on living in the middle of no where and it wasn't exactly tea at the palace.

Rapunzel had other ideas.

"Eugene look! A butterfly!"

"A puddle! I wonder how deep it is?"

"Look here Pascal - an ants nest!"

"Oh a cave! Echo… Echo!"

He had clearly underestimated her enthusiasm for the world.

He wasn't used to being wrong about his judgement of people.

It was worrying that she was a walking bundle of contradictions.

Maybe what worried him most was that Eugene didn't mind her contradicting him.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

And it wasn't in the "I hope she doesn't blow my cover" way he had started with.

Now it was an un-nerving twisting in his gut going "Is she alright?" or panicking over how he acted around her.

This wasn't right.

Something had to be wrong with him…

He had gone from finding her a complete hassle to falling in -

No.

Stop right there.

Don't say that word! Dangerous territory if you say or think it! No using of the L-word.

* * *

Eugene had finally gotten back to sleep after his wake up call earlier.

Of course he wouldn't remember dreaming about her when he woke up.

Which happened to be three hours later.

_Nudge_

"Eugene"

_Nudge nudge_

He sat up groggily.

"What is it Rapunzel?"

As he focused he realised she looked a lot more timid than he had ever seen her before.

"Are you alright?"

"I…" She gulped and pulled on her hair. "I thought I heard something…voices…coming from deeper in the woods.

And so, she blushes.

"Voices?"

"Yes"

"Coming from the forest?"

"Yes"

"Hmmn…were you asleep at the time?"

"Well, uh, yes. Sort of…half asleep"

"hmmn. Well it sounds like you were just dreaming it….but I'll stay up. Just in case it's those guys from the dam. OK?"

She seemed only slightly relieved.

"Do you trust me?" Eugene hoped he sounded as aloof as possible. If she could hear just how nervous he'd started to get, well he might as well just go jump back in the dam.

Horse and all.

"Of course I trust you Eugene!…..it's just…" her blush deepened. "I'm scared"

He smiled at her sympathetically, but began grinning at a thought.

"Well I can't blame you for that. We have just faced certain death multiple times in one day. If you count my morning; running from guards, falling off a cliff, being bludgeoned by a frying pan-"

" That was self defense! I thought you were coming for my hair!" Rapunzel cried in mock outrage.

"-being bludgeoned by a frying pan repeatedly, a gang of thugs tried to kill me, I had to fight a horse with said frying pan, escaped a collapsing dam and then nearly drowned…Yeah you could say I've had a relatively interesting day."

They laughed together, the sounds melting into one harmonious melody. From her spot on the ground, he could see that she was looking at him. The same heart stopping, stomach flipping look she gave him at the fireside earlier that night.

Just as they both began to slip back into the deep recesses of sleep, the sky began to lighten. The night sky had painted itself into a bright and colourful sunrise.

"Eugene, look," Rapunzel whispered, already half asleep. "The sun's rising…it's perfect"

And as she falls asleep Eugene can't help thinking that, as far as he is concerned, Rapunzel is the only thing in his life alike perfection.

* * *

What do you think of my humble come back? Let me know and, as always, let me know what colours you want next (Amaranth was chosen because it's a beautiful shade of red, similar to the colour the sky goes during a sunrise)! More Movie Shots? Pre-film? Post-film? Shall I let you know if Acelin has survived? All will be decided when you review ;)

Big love to you all in this wonderful new year! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	41. Rosewood

Hey Guys! Slightly shorter one today, but I plan on updating much sooner! The next chapter is half done so it won't be long now!

Since there were no Colour requests this time, I present to you

Rosewood!

* * *

Tess didn't know what to call it. It wasn't red. It wasn't brown. It certainly wasn't black…it was a horrid mixture.

Whatever it was, Tess hated it. Loathed and despised the very sight of it anywhere near him.

He wouldn't have liked it either. If he could she was sure he would have torn it from his presence.

She wants to. Her hands itch and burn to rip it from him, to wake up from this horrid dream and to find out it never happened; that maybe she just fell asleep at the party and they never fought, she spent the night dancing in his arms and he never…

But it wasn't a dream.

And it's not her place to remove them from him. But that wont stop the urge.

Anything but that colour.

Taunting her. The colour of loss. The colour that haunts you hours, days, months after. The colour that won't run out of your clothes and that you try to scourge off your hands.

It's not just blood. It's dried blood. Its life wasted on bandages and bed sheets and clothes that can't be worn again.

It's blood drained from an innocent man who shouldn't have to lose anything else, especially not his own blood.

He's laying there and she's never seen anyone look so at peace Laid out on his bed, surrounded by silks, flowers adorning each surface of the room. She's never been in a man's bed chamber…but she supposes that these are special circumstances.

She was never a strong believer in God, but even she can't deny that he looks like an angel. Like the stain glass paintings on the windows of the cathedral, Sunday mornings spent gazing at the glass. Angels, high above the orphanage children, looking down on them with soft smiles. Tess would spend the cold Sunday morning staring in awe at the heavenly figures. But as she grew, in both age and bitterness, she learned to hate them. She used to tell other girls that they were silly, that angels were fairy stories. That they weren't real and no matter how much they prayed, angels would not rescue them from the Orphanage.

But here he was. Laying there. Not a malicious bone in his body. He wasn't perfect, but he was the closest thing to perfection she could imagine.

Everyone had heard of what happened, how the King of Opeamene had been murdered and his brother stabbed in Monada. How the Royal Wedding had been tainted with the news of such horror.

She thinks of the panic and fear spreading across the country.

She thinks about Rapunzel, how scared she is, not just for her family and Eugene, but for her kingdom.

She thinks about the kids in the Orphanage who won't have families to help them through the fear.

She thinks about Acelin's homeland, Opeamene, and how they'll cope without their King.

But things would get better.

He was getting better.

A snore shakes her out of her thoughts.

She smiles, thankful that he is, in fact, only sleeping.

* * *

Well I couldn't just say it now could I? Indeed, readers, Acelin is alive! But I'm afraid the drama doesn't stop here, but you'll find out in the next chapter! After that I'll get back to some good ol' fashioned Fluff!

Can't wait to hear from you! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	42. Floral White

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! OM-_**FREAKING**_-G! just saw a clip of _Tangled Ever After_ and I just…I can't even….JSZREKJSGNA!

I'm literally Fangasming! Such excitement! **The wedding**! AHH!

_MUST - WRITE - FANFICTION_ to express the pure AWESOME!

Unfortunately (Or fortunately since I wrote this in 20mins - Huzzah for inspiration!) this is set ahead of the current timeline so no spoilers as to anything happening beyond a wedding!

Floral White!

* * *

If someone had told the King five years ago that he would one day walk his daughter down the isle, he would have not only questioned their sanity, but plunge into a depression since it was unlikely he would ever see his daughter again.

But it was happening.

His wife left her room with tears in her eyes.

"She wants to talk to you before we leave" Genevieve said, wiping the tears away.

After she encouraged him with a pat on the arm, Jonathan crept into the room.

"Hi daddy"

And he knew he wouldn't hold up as well as his wife had.

She looked stunning.

His baby girl looked just like her mother, all those years ago, the day they married.

The dress was simple, but Jonathan knew why.

Nothing, not even the crown or her wedding dress, would be able to compete with the natural beauty of his own daughter.

She practically glowed at him as she spun around, watching the dress fly out as she giggled. She clasped a hand over her smile.

She sat at her table, hands clutching and fiddling with her long veil.

"Oh daddy I'm so nervous, but I'm so excited to!" she grinned up at him but frowned as she looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Horror struck her.

"What if _Eugene's_ not excited? What if he changed his mind?"

But before he could calm her she smiled again, nodding away to herself as she brushed her hair repeatedly, trying to perfect the already beautiful style.

"No, no, no that's silly. Eugene loves me, he wouldn't change his mind. It's not like this is a mistake, right?"

Yet again, before the King could say anything, Rapunzel slipped back into hysteria. She dropped the hairbrush and began to chew on her thumb.

"What if we are making a big mistake? What if **I** change _my_ mind?"

Before she could continue, Jonathan lightly grasped her shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

"Rapunzel, dearest, no need to worry. You just have cold feet" Rapunzel looked confused.

"Cold feet? But my feet are fine! I'm wearing shoes and everything!"

He chuckled, his hand softly stroking his daughters cheek. He would explain later.

"What I mean to say is, it's perfectly normal to be nervous before you get married. Even a couple like Eugene and yourself can get worried about marriage. But I'll let you in on a little tip that only we married folk know, alright?" She nodded. "Are you in love with Eugene?"

The light danced in her eyes at the mention of her fiance. Eugene, the man who would steal his only daughter away from him, although, he supposed, no one else could deserve or love Rapunzel more. And if he had to give away his child to anyone, in a heartbeat he would chose Eugene.

"More than anything in the world. I - I don't know where I'd be without him" She smiled, tears forming in her eyes too.

"Then I know you have nothing to worry about. Nothing can break apart a couple who love each other as much as you two."

As he was about to pull away his hand, he felt hers hold it in place.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." The tears he had tried holding in finally fell. His throat tightened, thick with joyful tears. "To think I thought this day would never come. That I'd never see my own daughter grow up…But here you are. My beautiful baby girl, the light of my life, grown into such an amazing young woman. So bittersweet that on one of the best days of my life I'm going to lose you again."

At this point, both Rapunzel and her father were crying.

"You're not losing me. Not really. I'll still be here, in this castle. With you and mother and Eugene." Rapunzel embraced her father. "And I'll always be your little girl. I promise"

They stood, enveloped in each others arms until the sound of church bells reached the castle.

Jonathan broke away from his daughter, her hands clasped within his.

"It's time. Are you ready?" She rubbed away any signs she's been crying and fixed her veil.

"Ready," Just as they were leaving the room, Rapunzel stopped. She chewed on her lip until a bright grin spread across her face. "I'm getting married" She whispered.

Jonathan kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Yes you are my darling, and I'm so wonderfully happy for you"

* * *

Gah the fluff! The love between Rapunzel and her father just SHINES in the clip I saw! I just wish I could see all of it! Then I could divulge into so much fluff you wouldn't believe!

Hope you enjoyed! Much love to you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Sunglow and Midnight Blue

This is so fluffy I nearly **drowned in fluff**. This deserves a giant sticker saying **"GOT FLUFF?"** Quite possibly the most nauseating, romantic, almost poetic piece of writing I've ever done…

Inspired by the fact that their personalities do change in the movie depending on whether its night or day. Interesting concept :P

Sunglow and Midnight Blue

* * *

He thinks she's like the sun.

She's bright and vibrant and _Good God _she's so full of life.

Everything she says, every move she makes, has new meaning. Like it's the first time it's ever happened.

And he's blinded.

Blinded by her beauty, by her spirit.

He doesn't feel worthy to be around her half the time.

But the other half of time, he wants to be by her side, to hold her and protect her.

Because everyone's after their own piece of sunlight and he'll be damned if they take his.

But he's seen something they haven't.

Because she is the sun, she changes in the darkness.

In the darkness that light is replaced with uncertainty.

She's nervous and vulnerable.

In the dark she's human.

And that makes her closer for an orphan boy, who made all the wrong choices, to reach.

They say the sun is 92,939,700 miles from the earth.

But Eugene knows she's right here by his side.

* * *

She thinks he's like the night.

He's calm and stable. He's full of knowledge and observes everything around him.

He's direct and focused and _always _has a plan. He takes everything in his stride.

He's dangerous and safe and full of contradictions.

And she's in awe of him.

In awe of his life and of the world he's showing her.

He's exceptional, adventurous and she worries she'll only hold him back.

But then she realises they're good for each other. She can teach him things too, because even the stars change over time.

But the world won't see him the way she does.

Because he's the night, he changes during the day.

During the day it's false words and quick jokes. He's Flynn Rider. A glimpse of his true self.

But at night he's caring and thoughtful. He is Eugene Fitzherbert and his eyes shine.

And in the darkness, he shines and she's not alone anymore.

And for someone who's always been so far away from the world she loves, he teaches her to embrace it.

They say the Moon is 238,854 miles, and that the night sky only appears when the sun goes down.

But Rapunzel knows that he will always be right here beside her.

* * *

I warned you it was fluffy! Sorry for the wait! I've just started Nursing work and believe me when I say that I have NO time left for writing! I've been away at Uni this week so I decided to jot down this little fluff monster! Let me know what you thought!I have a plan for the next chapter (Caleb / Rapunzel piece - Never written any dialogue between these two so that will be fun!) but I'm always up for hearing your thoughts and ideas!

Much fluffy love!

xxxxxxxxxxx


	44. Challenge Part 1

**Hey guys! Long time no post! Afraid my last idea kind of ran out of ammo...turns out theres a reason i've never had a scene with those two before - I can't find the inspiration! Anyhoo! A little different to my usual stuff but I was reading some Legend Of Korra - Avatar FanFiction (ohmygoodness-itissoamazing-ican'teven-thefangirling-imaddicted-MAKORRA) ahem...and I saw this 50 sentence challenge one writer was doing and I loved it. But all the way through I was distracted because I kept making Tangled references in the back of my mind. There was nothing I could do - Except write my own Tangled version! Once I find out the details of whose challenge it was ect i'll post it up! **

**But for now here's the first part of the 50 Sentence Challenge!  
**

* * *

_Emotion_

He's spent his life hiding what he really feels; because in his line of work, letting someone know you're scared is the difference between life or death. But when he's with her, he finds it easier to let her see just how damaged he really is.

_Cool_

She stands at the side of the ball room, because she's embarrassed her parents enough this evening by spilling an entire bowl of punch over the ambassadors wife, and watches her husband charm her into forgiveness. Not for the first time she wishes she had his people skills.

_Young_

He realises with a jolt that he's easily seven years older than her. He could remember the day she was _born_. The day she went missing. She was six when he ran away. She's still really young. He realises this at their wedding.

_Last _

He doesn't know if it's irony or karma or something stupid like that, but it can't be coincidence that the place she first entered his life is going to be the last place he's ever going to be in hers.

_Wrong_

Flynn Rider is never wrong. Even when he is wrong, he can charm his way into being right. But when Rapunzel out smarts him, Eugene FitzHerbert doesn't mind one bit.

_Gentle _

No matter how angry, scared, stressed or ecstatic he is, Eugene is nothing but gentle with her.

_One_

She worries he hasn't realised just how inexperienced she is at relationships. She worries it hasn't clicked that because of that Tower, he's the only man she's ever kissed or touched or loved. He's too busy being proud that _she _chose _him_.

_Thousand_

One gold coin could keep him alive. Five gold coins could feed him for a week. One hundred could get him anywhere he wanted to go. A crown, worth Ten Thousand gold coins, might just get him an island. One eighteen year old girl? She can make his life worth while.

_King_

Eugene Fitzherbert was sure that Mother Gothel was the scariest, craziest person he's ever met. Then he saw the King after he and Rapunzel had a fight.

_Learn_

When you're trapped in a tower for eighteen years, even making candles can be an adventure full of opportunities.

_Blur_

The first time he takes her outside passes him by in a flash. She never stops moving or talking or jumping or _glowing. _It takes him half an hour to even get a word in edge wise. And when he does, he's a little disappointed the buzz has gone.

_Wait_

She trusts him. Implacably. He wouldn't leave her. He couldn't abandon her. Not now, not after everything they've been through. Its cold and it's dark and he'll be back any second now.

So she sits there. Because she trusts him, she trusts her heart. And she'll wait as long as it takes.

_Change_

She wonders if her parents notice. They must. He's so _quiet. _She's waiting for the joke, the eye roll, the sarcastic comment. She'd even be happy with a smoulder right now. But instead he stands there, refined and in control in front of the general, he listens to the long speech and he responds with a calm air of honor. Its only until they're walking back to their room that he talks;

"Which do you think is shinier? His helmet or his bald egg head?"

* * *

**So...any good? Let me know if I should post the rest or just stick to my usual colour chapters! I'll get on with the next chapter once these are all posted. I'm a little torn about where i'm taking Tess' life right now so i'll have to sort that out before I post any more about her! Until then, I hope you're enjoying the Rapunzel / Eugene fluff!**

xxxxxxx


	45. Challenge Part 2

__**My GOODNESS this took a long ol' time to finish! but hey! I got it all done! **

**WARNING: SPOILERS, SUGGESTIVENESS AND FUTURE PLOT LINES **

**Yes, indeed, one of my plot lines burst out of my keyboard, it simply refused to stay in the back of my head any longer. I hope you likes!  
**

**The final part of my 50 Sentence Challenge!**

* * *

_Command_

He doesn't listen to anybody and he certainly won't abide rule breakers. But Max's put on the spot when a tiny human girl starts telling him off. When she starts scratching his neck, he'll follow her every command.

_Hold_

They don't let go of each other for a long time. Because he's really alive and she's still here and they need to confirm that in every way they can.

_Need_

He's been away for 3 days, 11 hours and 38 minutes. He can't rest because he knows she'll be getting ready for bed now. He's too distracted to talk because she'll be out riding Max in the forest today. It worries him that he needs to be with her this much.

_Vision_

The forest is just a bunch of trees and he can't understand her fascination with everything. But when he starts looking at the world through her eyes, he can see just how wonderful life is.

_Attention_

She's dancing with some duke and he's been sat alone for ten minutes. He moves to the food table and knocks of the cheese plate, letting it loudly clatter to the marble floor. Before he even gets the chance to look for her, she's at his side helping him pick everything up. Honestly, he'll do anything for attention.

_Soul_

It's an ache, a pain deep enough to leave her breathless. His betrayal, his absence, leaves her in agony. She aches all over and Mother says it will pass. For the first time, Rapunzel wonders if her mother really has a soul.

_Picture_

As a welcome home gift, her parents give her an entire room to fill with paintings. It takes her two days to fill the walls with her adventures.

_Fool_

He wonders if he should grow up. Show her parents, the Kingdom, that he takes this seriously. Then he hears her snort at a comment he's made, and he's content playing the fool.

_Mad_

She's bipolar. She flies off the handle. She uses kitchen appliances as weaponry. She has hair that glows. He can live with a little crazy in his life.

_Child_

He always thought he understood the King's protective attitude towards Rapunzel. It's only until he see's his own daughter with a boy that he truly understands the need to introduce this punk's face to a frying pan.

_Now_

She always pictured the adventures she could go on once she left. Treasure hunts and explorations. It's only once she's started her honeymoon that she realizes what true adventure is.

_Shadow_

It takes him a year to stop checking the shadows before he fully enters a room. And even after that he isn't comfortable.

_Goodbye_

Her heart's breaking and she knows she should be mad. She doesn't need to know why he did it. She only wishes she could have said goodbye.

_Hide_

She knows she aught to be scared or at least a little concerned for their safety; but there's something terribly thrilling about being pressed against him like this.

_Fortune_

Her hair is spun like gold and her eyes are like giant emeralds. Her mind is as sharp as a sword and her heart shines brighter than any diamond. Eugene wonders if he's been searching for the right kind of fortune.

_Safe_

He only ever wanted to keep her safe, and the knowledge that he's put her in more danger kills him.

_Ghost_

A gypsy tells her about ghosts and she can't sleep for a week. It's only until she screams _her_ name out in the middle of the night that Eugene realises the only ghost she's afraid of is the woman who raised her.

_Book_

It's the book that he lived his life by. A book that gave him something to dream for. And as he reads it to his daughter, he's glad it led him here.

_Eye_

She doesn't feel particularly well and goes green at breakfast. Her back aches and she keeps getting headaches. But what worries her the most is the knowing look in her mothers eye every time she sees her.

_Never_

A vulnerable whisper passes her lips, "Are you going to leave me?" Eugene thought the answer was obvious, but he doesn't refrain from repeatedly letting her know the truth.

_Sing_

He will always say he doesn't sing. But when he does, his only audience is his duet partner.

_Sudden_

They don't do things "Slow and steady". So when they announce the upcoming arrival of their heir, two months after their wedding, it doesn't surprise anyone.

_Stop_

She's alone. She lost her whole life, her whole family in less than five minutes. Her past, her future, her dreams -gone. She doesn't want to leave any more. He's sacrificed everything. And her heart has stopped.

_Time_

Time didn't seem all that important, until he started sharing it with someone else.

_Wash_

It used to take her two hours to wash her hair, yet even with this new cut, she's still spending hours in the bath. Although that probably has more to do with the addition of her husband than her own hygiene routine.

_Torn_

Flynn thought choosing between her and the crown would be a tough decision. Eugene thinks the right choice is stupidly obvious.

_History_

He's bored and Rapunzel shows no sign of leaving the library any time soon. He picks up a book on the royal family and skims to the end. Its shocks him to see his life printed in a document older than the very kingdom.

_Power_

He's never wanted power. Wealth? Seclusion? Yes. And when he has power over the entire kingdom, he wants it even less.

_Brother_

Everyone in the castle is ecstatic and the entire family are overjoyed. The Castle is in peace…until their little girl stares up at her parents with a serious expression. "I better be getting a brother"

_God_

It doesn't take very long before she's a regular visitor to the cathedral. She's turning up everyday and she's so full of questions the priests can hardly believe the enthusiasm she has for this religion she hardly knows. But Rapunzel feels like she finally found who she was calling out to.

_Wall_

Rapunzel and Eugene don't take well to being trapped. So when they find a gap in the wall, they can't help the look of mischief that crosses their faces.

_Naked_

It's rhythmic and loving, full of whispers and _I love you_'s. Its tantric and hypnotic. They've never felt so vulnerable to another person and its _magic_.

_Drive_

He knows he should have never let her take the reins as she runs Max through a cart. He hands the stall owner some money and the only excuse he can offer "Women drivers, am I right?"

_Harm_

Knowing its normal, that she's safe and well, doesn't stop the gut wrenching guilt he feels as she goes into labor.

_Precious_

He gets Castle-Fever if he stays cooped up too long, but Rapunzels wrapped up in her sewing and it's never much fun without her. They stay in silence until her gasp wakes him up. "The baby kicked!" he's by her side in a flash, grin plastered on his face. The rest of the world is over rated.

_Hunger_

The request throws her off a little but she lists off numerous suggestions and recipes. Its only until his arms snake around her waist that she realises dinner wasn't quite what he meant.

_Believe_

Its only until the next morning, waking up with her in his arms, that he can finally believe it all wasn't a dream.

* * *

**These were so much fun to write I can barely contain myself. Yes, Indeed, I have given away my future plot for Rapunzel and Eugenes offspring ;) Seriously though, she refused to stay put in my imagination! What a rebel...**

**I usually refrain from giving my characters complete utter belief systems, as a way of keeping all my readers happy. But _God_** **was my own way of understanding Tangled Ever After. I understand Disney sell the dream, church wedding in almost all of their characters, but even they can use garden weddings and so on. In my head I had to understand why Rapunzel would want to get married in a Church. I hope that makes sense and that no one was offended by this! **

**Gonna take another step back for a while until major inspiration hits me! I have a 2000 word essay and an exam on the 17th which I am SO not ready for! But all ideas and Colour suggestions are super welcome!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	46. Cherry Blossom

Hello everyone! I AM NOT DEAD, sorry for the delay! (I must really stop promising fast updates when I know once I do something will side track me!)

Anyhoo, I've been a busy bee recently; New job, new city, new home…you get the jist! I've been given a few days off work and did the only thing a 19 year old medical student should do; Lock herself away, eating nothing but soup and cookies, gluging down litres of diet coke whilst watching all the Lord of the Ring movies continuously without sleeping. oh and revise for her exams...

That's how I roll - You gotta deal with it!

Enough of my ramblings! Basically the beautiful settings in the LOTR have stirred my imagination and the imagination shall not be denied!

This chapter colour and plot were recommended by MaximumMik6325! Thank you for your lovely review and so many colour suggestions! And don't worry about ranting, if you hadn't guessed, I do it a lot too! And it just so happens that a certain Princess does it too ;)

Cherry Blossom

* * *

If Caleb had learned anything from his time knowing Eugene Fitzherbert, it was that you could achieve anything with enough stealth and charm. While this task did not require any charm, it did require a bucket load of stealth. Gathering all the will power he could, he silently tread across the leaf covered trail and ducked behind a tree trunk.

His targets wandered ahead in blissful ignorance. The male limped and leaned against his fair companion whilst the female laughed gaily at something he had uttered.

The harsh storms that had been raging since the injured mans attack had finally stopped, and the sun had once again shone down on the land of Corona. The cherry tree's of the Royal garden showered its blossom on their enchanted audience and lay in the soft bed of grass and leaves.

In fact, had it not been for Calebs very important - self appointed - secret spying mission, he too would have been enjoying the beautiful surroundings.

But he had bigger fish to fry.

Namely, two fish and a rather large elephant in the room…castle.

Just as his targets were in perfect hearing range, they turned.

In blind panic, Caleb froze.

Only to find himself being hauled upwards into the leaves of nearest tree.

"SHHH!" cried Princess Rapunzel, binoculars around her neck and what appeared to be a crumpet firmly lodged into her mouth.

"Pr-Princess? What are you doing up here?" To say he was shocked to see her was an understatement. The entire palace believed she was hiding herself away in the Royal Library to make the final plans to her wedding which was only weeks away. Instead here she was, sat in a tree that she had clearly stocked up with blankets, a telescope and a notebook she had obviously been taking notes in.

Weather she had not heard or simply chose to ignore him, Rapunzel instead chose to pass him a blanket and reach inside the foliage of the tree.

"Tea?" And from the bushel of leaves Rapunzel brought out a large picnic basket where, just as she promised, she withdrew a tea pot and two china cups. Caleb stared for a moment in complete confusion as she poured them their tea. Handing him his cup wordlessly, she reached in again.

"Sugar?" He shook his head. From the basket she took out a single sugar cube, dropping it in her cup before reaching back in the basket. From which she withdrew a small jug, the content of which he suspected was either cream or milk.

"Milk?" Milk it was. He gave a single nod and watched as she poured some in his own cup.

Popping the teapot and milk jug back in her basket, Rapunzel continued watching the lovers.

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying her bizarre Tree-Top-Tea party.

"Does Eugene know you're here?"

"No; I told him I was going to the library to look at Ice Sculpture designs from the past 500 royal weddings. He then remembered he had _training_ to do and left me to my own devises."

"Oh…I get it" Caleb did not get it. In fact he had no idea what the princess was doing up a tree, in the middle of the day, spying on the soon-to-be King of Opeamene and her hand maiden whilst casually drinking a cup of tea. Not to mention lying to her fiancée, his master, about her whereabouts.

Seeing his internal debate, Rapunzel finished her recent sip of tea and set it down on a higher branch.

"Acelin is hiding something. Ever since his recovery he's been on edge - Oh of course he would never show it in front of us. But he would show it in front of Tess. If he plans on leaving it can only mean one thing; Opeamene will be going to war with the Kamaric Islands, and Acelin will have to fight King Kdahh as a King in his own right to avenge his brother. With his departure Corona will follow him into battle, and with us, the Allegiance Kingdoms. He is acting brave in court, but his façade will slip with Tess. In fact, his act bound to break any day now! I'm not doing this for me - I'm doing it for the sake of my country." The impassioned look in the princess' eyes unnerved Caleb.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more. While Caleb did not doubt his princesses honourable intentions, it did not explain her excitement to hear their laughter or soft sighs as Acelin recited poetry beneath them.

"Rapunzel, you seem a little-"

"Shh!" Her frantic whisperings silenced him immediately. The pair beneath them were silent as a larks song drifted through the tree tops.

Rapunzel flipped through the notebook, and finding what she was looking for, closed her eyes.

"A larks song may be considered the most beautiful of sounds, but it pales in comparison to your laughter"

"Wha-?" But silenced once he heard a sigh below.

"A larks song may be considered the most beautiful of sounds, but it pales in comparison to your laughter" Came the heartfelt words of Acelin, Tess blushing prettily and hiding her cheek beneath her hand.

"How did you know?" Muttered Caleb disbelievingly

"He said the same thing last Monday at sunset" Said Rapunzel in a matter-of-fact way, taking up her tea cup yet again. "As romantic as he is, he has the tendency to repeat himself when he's nervous"

"How long have you been doing this?"

She did nothing but wink at him.

"Are you sure you're not just spying on them because you're nosy?"

Rapunzel spluttered away from her tea cup.

"WHA- no! I mean- where would you get that idea! That's absurd! Your absurd! I'm just looking out for my friends whilst conveniently not letting them know. What about you Caleb? Care to explain why you've been stalking them for two days?"

"Yes. Because **I'm** the stalker" A branch then managed to find it's way into the back of his head. "Fine, fine, fine, I've been following them….I'm just…trying to find something out"

The look Rapunzel through at him made him realise she might have already known that.

"Since the night of his…accident…Tess has been wearing this necklace. I don't know where she got it from but I can only assume its from him." Rapunzel seemed to perk up immediately.

"So you've noticed it too! She's been trying to hide it but I can tell she never takes it off…Maybe its an engagement present, so no one suspects anything?"

That idea made Caleb want to expel the tea from his stomach.

"Maybe it's a 'I am still alive' present?" he muttered darkly.

The unfortunate truth of the matter, Caleb often reminded himself, was that he had no part in his friends possible upcoming nuptials.

"No no," said Rapunzel, who was staring quite happily into her binoculars, "If it's a gift, it would be an engagement gift."

"What did Eugene get you as an engagement gift? I don't see any necklaces or bracelets or horses…" He pointed out, quite happy to think of Eugene's short comings rather than his own.

"You mean apart from helping me escape my tower, introducing me to the world, saving my life, sacrificing himself for me, taking me to my family, staying with me after he found out I was a princess and then proposing to me with a massive diamond?" Although she kept her eyes firmly on the couple through her binoculars, Caleb had the feeling she was giving him a glare that would put him in his place.

He decided to keep his opinions on Eugene to himself.

"Acelin" They heard Tess say from beneath their tree "I'll become too big headed to fit through the Castle doors if you keep showering me with so many compliments" she jokingly scolded looked over to the Castle.

"I'm only telling the truth. Tess, in my eyes there is no greater beauty, no smarter mind and no truer heart than yours." they both smiled gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you Acelin. I love you so much I can scarcely believe my heart can hold so much devotion."

Caleb felt her words like stabs to the gut. His heart contracting painfully within his chest.

Rapunzel, who had been enjoying the heartfelt speech with much giddy enthusiasm for her friends, turned to Caleb, her enthusiasm quickly changing to comfort.

"I know this must be hard for you Caleb…To watch someone you love…Believe me when I say I know how you feel."

Caleb stared at the princess in outrage and felt, to his own horror, like he was going to cry.

"No you don't. How could you possibly have any idea what I'm going through? Eugene _loves you_ and you're getting married and you're going to have a perfectly happy life as King and Queen! You have** no idea** what this is like for me-"

Caleb quickly stopped himself, both wary of his volume and the status of who he was talking to. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Caleb-" He faced her again, expecting rage or justified disappointment. Instead she smiled sadly at him. "I had to watch the man I love leave me. Abandon me, sell my whereabouts to a pair of thieves and take off into the night. He made me trust him, love him and in turn he betrayed me for priceless crown. But I couldn't hate him. Because the heart doesn't work that way. No matter what that person does or says will never matter whilst our heart still yearns to be with them. They can take away everything and we still can't hate them, because at one time they made us happier than we ever believed we could be."

She looked back down to Tess and Acelin.

"True I am happy for my friends and I want nothing but the best for them. But the night I spent believing that Eugene abandoned me, that he didn't love me back…It was one of the greatest pains I have ever been through and I would not wish it upon anyone, even my enemies…Caleb I can't imagine how hard this must be for you"

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Rapunzel let him gather his thoughts.

And finally admitting the hurt he had tried so hard to bury deep within himself, Caleb began to cry.

Rapunzel felt her heart contract in pity and opened her arms to embrace the hurt boy.

"I-I don't know what to do Rapunzel! I just want her to be happy but-"

"Shh, shh…_I know_" she whispered, pulling the sobbing boy closer to her.

Caleb did not know how long he had sat in her arms, sobbing as she whispered soft words into his ear, combing her fingers through his hair- like a mother would do for her son. All he knew was that by the time they split, it had just started to softly rain.

The sounds of Acelin and Tess running, or limping for Acelin, slowly drifted back towards the Castle.

With a sigh Rapunzel gathered her things back into the hamper.

"Best we head back inside too, Eugene will start looking for either one of us sooner or later and if he thinks I've gone missing…well we both know what he's like when he panics." She smiled as him, wiped away his tears and made her way back down the tree.

"Ugh, would you mind not telling anyone I was..well" Caleb muttered, his cheeks quickly turning red.

"I promise no one will know about this except you and me…and I'll have to ask you not to mention any of this to Eugene. Once I found out he had actually been ambushed…well I don't want him to feel any more guilty than he already does."

Finally stood on the ground opposite one another, they smiled and nodded.

"What's said in the tree, stays in the tree" smirked Caleb, feeling a little more like himself. Rapunzel giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Your going to make a girl very happy one day Caleb, and until then you can always come and talk to me."

Although they had found little evidence from Tess and Acelin, they made their way back to the palace with much lighter hearts.

"So, Caleb- Acelin, hypothetically, might be taking Tess out on a picnic tomorrow and there is, hypothetically, an oak tree within perfect hearing range of them. And I, hypothetically, might be setting off at 11 with a picnic basket too. Should I pack lunch for two?" They smirked at each other.

"I'll bring some sandwiches. This is all hypothetical of course."

"Naturally"

* * *

Ahhh, angst! How I've missed your awkward embrace around my heart strings!

A little dramatic for something I originally planned on being a lot funnier…but that's the way the plot bunnies took me…those damn plot bunnies…

Anyway I wanted to touch on that scene in the movie where Rapunzel thinks Eugene took off with the crown. Because honestly they don't touch too much on just how hard that must have been on her. The next time she sees him she knows he was ambushed but we don't get any kind of closure. That's a lot of heart break misunderstanding that she doesn't get a lot of time to get over. In real life I think it would take her a bit of time to get that trust back, even if it wasn't his own fault. Seeds of doubt must have been planted people! I think if anyone can relate to Caleb, it's her. I know I have the whole mentor/mentee thing going on with him and Eugene but most of the movie his relationship issues with Rapunzel were either his own fault or Gothels. Caleb may be a complete jerk at times, but he's a well meaning one.

Anyhoo, my love triangle feels were enhanced by my love of **Avatar: Legend of Korra** which just has so many feels! Anyone else as addicted to this show as I am? Anyway…Bolin, Korra and Mako (And Asami) make such good love triangle feels its hard for me not to get inspired with my own!

Righty ho fair readers! Off I go as I have an exam in 10 hours I REALLY need to revise for!

Much loves to you all!


End file.
